Please Don't Leave Me
by Ladyminecrafter
Summary: Raido encounters someone while he is outside the village on a mission and brings her back with him. RaidoXOC. This story has MANY OC's of my creation and little run ins with lots of canon characters.
1. Chapter 1- Finding Nemo

**A N:** Hello. My second story, not including the oneshots I have done. I think my writing is improving, I am slowing down and spending more time on dialogue and description which is hard for a research writer. :O) I noticed that Raido doesn't get much love, probably because he is in like 12 episodes but hey I didn't want him to feel left out so I gave him an adventure. I hope you enjoy reading my efforts for that as much I did writing them.

As always, Naruto, his world and all his friends are not my creation, the OC and my storyline are however from my own imagination.

* * *

><p>Raido was mad at himself because he was the only one to blame for the fact that he was searching the countryside around Konoha in the midday sun for a man he was pretty sure didn't even exist. In reality, he wasn't alone in holding the blame, Genma was out here somewhere too.<p>

Well, she had said they would have plenty of time to think about their choices, she was right.

The 'she' in this case was Lady Tsunade. The same Lady Tsunade who had caught Genma and him shooting senbon pins at the side of the Hokage tower. She had felt it was not only a waste of their time but also damaging to the tower. He reflected that she might have had a point.

* * *

><p>It had all started when he'd made the bet that he could throw a senbon pin harder than Genma could spit one. At least they'd taken it outside, but that argument hadn't gotten them anywhere either. She'd come upon them, standing twenty feet from the tower, Genma with his mouth full of senbon pins and Raido with his hands full of them, happily whipping them at the tower yesterday afternoon.<p>

She'd made them wait for two hours outside her office before calling them in and yelling at them.

"What were you two thinking?" She'd slammed her fists down on her desk. Raido was sure he heard it splinter. "You were easily twenty feet from the tower! What if a civilian or, worse, a child had gotten in the way?"

Genma tried to say that they were watching but he knew, as many ninja did, that you couldn't account for everything. If she had managed to surprise them then a child could easily have done the same.

"Why didn't you just go to a training field?" She asked.

Raido answered this one.

"Well, Hokage-sama, we were on duty. So we didn't want to get too far away from the tower."

That didn't helped their case either.

He wondered if he'd ever be able to make excuses like Kakashi. That man got away with murder! He would make up the stupidest excuse and everyone would just sigh. It wasn't fair. Raido sighed, this was going to cost them.

And it did.

After making them wait another two hours while she took care of other things, which Raido figured included a bottle or two of sake, she called them back in.

"I've decided on a punishment for you both. Maybe this will teach you the value of your time." She was sorting papers, not bothering to look up at them while she spoke. "You're both elite and valuable jonin who shouldn't be wasting their time and putting the villagers at risk with silly little bets just to boost your own egos!"

Genma cut in, "With all due respect Lady Tsunade..."

She cut him off with a look that said she wasn't in the mood for his attitude. "I have a mission that I was going to assign to one of the new genin teams but I think it works for you as well. There is a criminal, named Nemo, that's been spotted in the area. I want you both out there tomorrow sweeping the countryside and looking for him. Surely you can handle that."

Genma was outraged! A 'C' rank mission! He was an elite hokage guard!

"Lady Tsunade," he began, but that was all he got out.

She slammed her fist down on her desk leaving a dent in its worn top. "I don't want to hear the sound of your voices until you get back tomorrow night, **after dark**, and have a full report for me to read. Do you understand?"

They both mumbled "yes, we understand." and left her office. On their way out several of the other jonin tried to find out what happened, what all the yelling had been about, but Raido and Genma were not in the mood to talk.

* * *

><p>Both Genma and Raido were fairly certain that the man named Nemo, whom they were looking for, didn't even exist. They'd both known the fifth hokage to make up missions when she needed to keep someone busy or teach them a lesson so they didn't bother with an early start, setting off from the village around 9. Then they decided that since this was a 'C' rank mission they could split up in the hopes of covering more ground and finishing early, they were, after all, specially trained jonin.<p>

Yes, they both knew they could probably just find a shady spot and sit all day, fill out a report and then give it to her, but they also knew that she might have someone watching them. Considering her anger at them yesterday they didn't want to risk making her angry again today, so they settled for going through the motions anyway.

* * *

><p>Raido sat down in the shade of a tree,it was just after midday and he was hot, the sweat dripped down his back and make him wish for the coolness of his favorite tea house. At least she hadn't sent them to the desert, there wasn't a lot of shade there.<p>

He was taking his time with the search but if he was being watched no one could say he wasn't doing what he was supposed to do. He sighed, angry with himself, and Genma, that they'd been so involved in their bet they'd missed her approaching and gotten caught. He'd been losing too and hoping that his luck was about to turn. She was a gambler, of all people she should understand the importance of a bet.

He got up and continued working his way through the forest 'looking for Nemo.' Pretty soon he'd stop for a snack and then hopefully it would be late enough that he could head back and fill out his report.

He squinted at the horizon, he'd traveled a good way from the village and at top speed it would probably take him a couple of hours to get back to the gates. He looked at the position of the sun and tried to guess how late it was, he'd left his watch home today too. Nothing seemed to be going his way this week.

As he did this he heard an noise in the underbrush behind him. He turned quickly, readying a kunai in his hand and searched for chakra signatures but there weren't any. He didn't want to risk being jumped, just in case he was actually searching for a real person so he slipped behind the nearest tree and masked his own chakra signature, he settled in to the shadows and waited. While he waited he watched the surrounding area for signs of life. He had just given up when he sensed it again.

His attention was drawn to some of the bracken and shrubs just across the clearing he'd been standing in. There was still no chakra signature so he decided it was probably just a small animal looking for food on the forest floor. He figured he should check, just in case. Man alive! If he blew this mission, he'd never hear the end of it.

He rose from his squatting position behind the tree and walked silently across the clearing, kunai still readied in his hand. As he approached the growth he kept his eyes trained on the area he'd sensed movement in but it remained still. The smell emanating from the bush suggested that a skunk had been there and been frightened away. Using the hand that didn't have a kunai in it he shook the branches to frighten off any small creatures and listened for the skitter of a small animal running away. But he heard no such sound. He noticed that the forest around him had gone deathly quiet. As if all the insects and birds had moved on.

He kept his kunai at the ready and spread the branches of the bush in front of him.

In that instant a small brown, well dirty really, and very smelly child threw itself out of the bush into his chest screaming "Don't kill me please!" At the same time launching themselves so that he either had to step out of the way or catch them to avoid being hit.

He caught, dropping his kunai in the process.

Great, he thought. Now I am out in the heat holding the dirtiest, smelliest child I have ever seen in my life. Add a 'trip to the hotsprings to soak off the smell' to my day.

He needed to figure out what was going on because he was fairly certain that this wasn't Nemo who had been described as male and about the same size as Raido himself. Raido was six feet tall and the filthy bundle he was holding couldn't have been more than five and probably weighed no more than a hundred pounds if he had to guess.

The bundle was crying and yelling "Don't kill me please! You're a Leaf village shinobi, and I know them to be honorable."

Raido was trying to get a better look at whoever it was flailing in his arms and yelling at him.

Finally he just yelled back. "Quiet!"

He had a pretty commanding voice when he wanted to and this got their attention, the bundle of mud quieted and stopped flailing.

"Thank you. One thing at a time. I have no intention of killing you, unless of course, you try to kill me first but I'm pretty sure I couldn't take you seriously if you did. Second, yes I am a Leaf village Shinobi. So unless you're a criminal you're safe with me. Finally, who are you?"

As he said this he put the filthy, smelly bundle down on their feet and attempted to step back, partly to get away from the smell and partly to take a better look.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko had been in the bushes wondering what to do next when she'd heard someone. She'd stiffened which had caused the bushes to shift around her and make noise. She'd watched the man approach, knowing that her escape was up and that the punishment would be severe. But then he'd disappeared. She'd waited, watching and wondering what her next move should be. Just as she thought it was safe again he'd reappeared from behind the tree and come straight across the clearing towards her, as if he could see her through the thick foliage she was hiding in. He'd shaken the bush she was nestled in and then spread the branches to see what had made the noise.<p>

She'd noticed something though, as he crossed the clearing, his headband. Where had she seen that symbol before? Suddenly she remembered! It was the symbol of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She'd never been there but she'd heard of them. Their shinobi were known for their honor and kindness, unless you were a criminal of course. The man coming towards her however had a kunai drawn and she knew they were also known for their skill. So she'd thrown herself at him, he'd have to catch her which would mean he wouldn't have time to attack before she could let him know that she wasn't a criminal. At least that's how she thought it might work. She hadn't actually ever met a real ninja before.

She looked up at him, he was much larger than her and shivered. "Please. I'm not a criminal. Please don't take me back to Takegakure!"


	2. Chapter 2- Kiyoko Takenaka

"Please. I'm not a criminal. Please don't take me back to Takegakure." The look in her eyes pleaded with him to have pity on her.

Raido had about thirty seconds to inspect the talking ball of mud that was begging him for pity before it once again launched itself at him and clung to his arm as if it was terrified he would somehow leave undetected.

"Look. I'm not going to do anything until I figure out what's going on here. But first things first, you need to wash all that mud off. Lets go down to the river. What's you're name?" As he said this he tried to extricate himself from this child that seemed determined to cling to him.

"Kiyoko. I'm Kiyoko Takenaka." She cowered as if he might hit her or toss her to a pack of angry dogs.

Raido thought, that helps, now I know that the bundle of mud in front of me is in fact a young girl. Well, it was a start.

"What are you doing here, Kiyoko?" He knew he probably wouldn't get a straight answer, he was hoping for at least some real information. He had to figure out what to do and quick. He was due back in Konoha in a few hours. "Are you from Takegakure?"

She looked as if she would cry. "No. I'm from Iwagakure. I mean that's where I grew up. But..I..umm..more recently lived in Takegakure."

She was being evasive and she hoped it didn't make him angry, she needed his help.

"Ok. Like I said, lets get you cleaned up." He guided her, still clinging to his arm, down to the river. He surveyed the area, there was no one around for miles. "I'll leave you here to wash, wash your clothes too, you smell as if you had a run in with a skunk. I'll be close, I'm going to find something for you to eat."

She tightened her grip on his arm. "Please don't leave me!"

Raido sighed, it was going to be a long day, and he was never throwing another senbon pin for as long as he lived. "I won't be far. All you have to do is holler and I'll hear you." He tried to sound reassuring but her grip didn't loosen. She looked to be about twelve but she had a grip that would rival Sakura's, he hoped her punches didn't.

"I'm not hungry!" She was lying, she hadn't eaten all day and yesterday she had only eaten what she could find while she had been running which amounted to a few mushrooms she knew to be edible and some berries as she ran by the bushes they grew on. "I just don't want to be alone. I'll go behind those bushes by the river for privacy but please don't leave me."

Raido sighed again. "Ok. I'll be right on the other side. We'll deal with food after you're washed up." He wondered what had happened to make this child so afraid. She didn't look like she had been hurt, but it might not apparent with all that dried on mud.

Kiyoko waded into the water and when she got around the bushes she took off her clothes and started trying to rinse the mud out of them, all the while keeping an eye on him through the bush. He'd been right about one thing, she'd had a run in with a skunk but it had been on purpose not by accident. She knew it would be days before the smell was gone properly.

Once her clothes had most of the mud rinsed out she laid them on a nearby rock and started working on her hair which was completely caked with mud. She didn't have long hair, it ended just below her shoulders but there was a lot of it, and without a brush or comb and shampoo there wasn't much she could do. She was about to give up when she heard a noise. Peering through the bush she tried to see what she'd heard.

The ninja she was currently relying on for safety was still sitting with his back to her but as she watched he rose from his position. She was just about to run out and stop him from leaving when he spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want? You're in the Land of Fire and as such subject to its rules." He sounded so sure of himself.

Her blood ran cold when he set his legs apart in a defensive stance, hand drifting towards his kunai holster, because it gave her an opportunity to see who he was speaking to. Fumio and Kin were approaching him. She slipped down into the water as far as she could and still breathe, hoping he wouldn't give her away.

Raido observed the two men approaching him. They were both about the same height, just a tad shorter than Raido was but they were slovenly and fat, one much more so than the other. They were no threat to him, a trained assassin.

The fatter one said. "Please excuse us. We're just looking for something we lost."

"You still haven't answered my first question." Raido stated this simply, as if he was speaking to a child, his fingers resting quietly on his kunai holster.

They both noticed his hand and the fatter one said. "I'm sorry. My name is Fumio, this is my bother Kin. You're a Leaf shinobi, aren't you?"

"I am," affirmed Raido. "Why are you here again?" He was getting annoyed with these two. He had a feeling that they were up to no good.

"As I said," Fumio continued, "my brother and I are looking for something that we lost."

"Where are you from?" Raido was feeling more and more suspicious with each passing moment and he hoped that Kiyoko would stay hidden and quiet, he instinctively did not trust these two. He wasn't worried about his safety, he knew he could take both these guys down with one arm tied behind his back but he didn't want more trouble than was necessary.

The fat one named Fumio spoke up again, apparently the younger one was unable to speak for himself. Well, thought Raido, big and stupid.

"We're from Takegakure."

"OK. So I'm a little confused. You're in Fire Country, at least a two day walk from Takegakure, so how exactly did you lose something this far away from home?" Unless that something was a someone thought Raido. Damn those senbon!

"Well you see," Fumio was talking again but slowly this time as if he was choosing his words carefully. "The laws in Takegakure are different, and one of our, umm, servants ran away. We need to get her back, she owes us money for passage and I have a house that needs cleaning."

The younger one chose now to speak up, "Fumio, I didn't think she was meant to clean the house. You said..." He was cut off by a punch and a filthy look from his brother.

Raido was starting to get the picture, at least he thought so. "Sorry, I haven't seen anyone and I've been out here all day. Are you sure she got out this far?"

Fumio looked around. "What's that smell?"

"Oh, that's me. I had a run in with a skunk. Smells good, doesn't it?" He didn't want them to start poking around and decidedit was time to encourage them to leave. "So, unless you have further business here you need to leave, or I can place you under arrest for trespassing without a passport and bring you back to the Hokage." He was stretching the truth a bit but he didn't think they knew that.

Fumio and Kin both regarded him with a look that said they didn't believe him but they knew they shouldn't push their luck with him. Fumio, the apparent spokesman of the pair replied, "OK. We need to get home anyway Kin. It's been two days we've been after her. She's probably already skulked back home to beg forgiveness for running away."

Raido thought he might know better but he simply looked at them in an expressionless manner that communicated his distaste and disinterest for them. They made him think of Fujin and Raijin, not quite as fat but almost as stupid. "Watch out for the skunks! They're killer." He secretly hoped they'd run into a angry pack of them on their way.

He watched as they left making sure they continued on and then turned to see what had become of his charge.

Kiyoko also watched as they left and as soon as her rescuer turned back towards her she released the breath she had been holding. She also made her way around the bush to where she could see him, unobstructed. She was still wearing her muddy underwear but the oversized top and cut off pants she'd been wearing were still too wet to put on. She didn't care, she wanted protection more than modesty. She walked out of the water with her arms covering her chest as best as possible, for once thankful that she wasn't well endowed.

Raido had only a moment to collect his thoughts because when he turned around he was greeted by a still dirty although definitely less muddy Kiyoko making a beeline for him. He realized belatedly that she was also naked and that she wasn't the twelve year old he'd thought her to be. When she reached him, dripping wet she moved around to his side and pressed herself to him, she couldn't grab onto his arm this time because she was using her hands to cover herself.

Damn senbon pins. If he hadn't made that bet to Genma. Maybe it was Genma's fault for being so good at spitting them...

"Where are your clothes?" Raido was suddenly more uncomfortable than he'd been in a long time.

"They're too wet to put on. But I don't want to be alone." She shivered next to him, pressing into his side as if she might hide there.

Raido huffed, and shrugged out of his flack jacket, dropped it next to his feet and pulled his black top off. "Here, wear this while yours dry." He handed her his shirt and picked up his flack jacket to put it back on.

"I can't take your clothes!"

Raido noted that, though she was protesting, she was in fact putting it on. That would make things easier, for him anyway. When she'd gotten it on his shirt engulfed her and hung down well past her hips. Good.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?"

He looked at her with a level gaze that she couldn't read. But, she reflected, he had not given her presence away to Fumio and Kin so she figured he deserved to know the whole story.


	3. Chapter 3-Kiyoko's Story

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Kiyoko looked up at him as if he would eat her, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Look, Kiyoko. I'm not going to hurt you, but I do need to know what the situation is if I'm going to help you at all. I can't leave you here and I can't bring you back to my Hokage without knowing why you're here in the first place."

Kiyoko realized he had a point, she was asking him for help and he was willing to give it, he deserved to know what her story was. "Ok."

Raido thought she sounded like someone who was being marched off to her own execution. "Let's sit down in the shade. And here." He pulled some of his emergency food out of his pack and handed it to her. "I know you said you weren't hungry but you sure look it."

She took the food gratefully and followed him to shade while she wolfed it down. "First, may I know your name also? Or aren't you allowed to tell it to me?"

Raido almost laughed out loud. "I can tell you my name. I'm Raido Namiashi. I'm a member of the Hokage guard in Konoha." He left out that he was also an assassin, that would most likely scare her.

Kiyoko's eyes widened, a hokage guard! "Does that mean the Hokage is around here?"

Raido chuckled, "No. I'm on a mission." He didn't mention that it was probably a fake one.

"Well, you already know my name. So I'll start at the beginning. My mother died a few years ago leaving my father to care for myself and my two younger brothers. We lived on a farm, my brothers helped with the farming and I helped in the house. Although I know my way around the farm pretty well."

"My father decided to remarry this year, he'd met a woman who had two daughters of her own. She took a disliking to me because I wasn't hers. And two weeks ago when my father and brothers left town she sold me to a slave trader." She looked at Raido trying to determine his reaction.

"Really? How do I know you're not lying to me? How do I know that dumb and dumber's story isn't the real one?" He doubted it was. He knew Iwagakure and Takegakure and knew that it was more likely she had been sold than that they had offered her passage in exchange for housework.

"Well," she faltered, "I guess you'll just have to take my word on it."

"So why'd you run away?"

She looked up at him with fear. "Because they didn't buy me to clean their house." She hoped that he got the meaning she was trying to get across.

A light came on in Raido's head. Hadn't the younger one said something, he thought back to the conversation. He'd said_ 'I didn't think she was meant to clean the house.' _Yes and then Funio had tried to shut him up. Raido had been suspicious at the time but now his worst fears were confirmed. He was disgusted to think that some men stooped to that level just to feed their appetites. He looked her over, if she'd been clean she was probably fairly pretty. "may I ask how old you are?"

She looked up at him, she'd told him the truth, and he hadn't rejected her story, yet . "I'm twentyeight."

Raido was shocked. "You're a little old to be living at home, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to marry the first guy that came along, I wanted to be in love. And after my mother died I was busy taking care of my father and brothers, and the house. There wasn't much time for boys. Although I suppose marrying the first guy would have been better than this."

"Hmmm, maybe. Oh well. What's done is done."

"Are you going to return me to them? Now that you know they own me?" Her terror showed in her eyes. She knew he was an elite ninja but she wouldn't go back, not without a fight. She'd rather die.

Raido was surprised by her question. This girl, she kept catching him off guard. "No. We have laws against slavery here in the Fire Country. If it got back to my Hokage that I had returned you...well let's just say that it wouldn't be pretty and I'd probably be out of a job."

"So what will you do with me?"

"Well first we are going to retrieve your clothes." He got up to go get them and she followed. "I understand; why you don't want to leave my sight. Those two slugs outweigh you by a lot, you wouldn't have a chance against them."

She followed him down to the rock where her clothes where drying in the sun. They were dry and as stiff as boards. The mud had rinsed out of them but they were filthy and they still smelled. She collected them and shook out the pants so she could put them on.

Raido looked away while she changed shirts. He had to give it to her, she was tough. He knew a lot of girls who would have refused to put those rags back on. When she was done she cleared her throat, "Here's your shirt. Thank you for letting me use it. I'm afraid it smells a little."

Raido grimaced, it smelled a lot. "So did you escape from them in Takegakure?"

"No, we were outside of town but not very far outside."

"How did you get all the way here? That's almost a two day walk."

"I know. I ran it."

Raido's respect for her went up a notch. "How long have you been out here?" Hadn't Fumio said they had been looking for her for three days?

"Ummm. I escaped the day before yesterday, it was just about midnight. I ran as far as I could that first night and then rested. When I woke up I ran all day and then hid in some bushes to sleep. I did the same today, until you found me. I was resting in that bush and trying to figure out what I was going to do. I lost my sandals yesterday and that slowed me down."

"And in the middle of all that you fell in the mud and ran into a skunk?" This girl was possibly having an even worse week than he was.

"No. I didn't fall in anything. As soon as I could find water, I rolled in the mud."

Raido looked at her questioningly.

She sighed, didn't he know anything? "We used to play hide and seek on the farm when I was young. It's much harder to find someone who blends in and mud makes you blend in when you're in the forest."

"And the skunk?"

"That was intentional also. Although it was luck that brought him across my path. The first night I was out here I was hiding and a skunk came looking for food near me. I got the idea that if I got sprayed it would keep other animals off of me, and perhaps the smell would keep Fumio and Kin from searching the bushes if they smelled it first. I hope it fades soon."

Raido laughed out loud. "I'm impressed. You've found camouflage, and covered your scent. Plus you found food to eat on the run."

"Well, the skunk thing was luck. It didn't occur to me until the last moment, but thank you."

"I have one last question."

"Ok."

"When I first found you, you had no chakra signature at all, but you have one now. How did you do that?" He was suspicious that she could mask her chakra.

"When I was a child one of the boys who liked me at school was trying to train as a ninja. He tried to teach me a few of the things he learned in order to impress me. The only one I ever mastered was hiding my chakra signature. It helps that I don't have much chakra to begin with, I think."

Raido was really impressed and he wasn't angry anymore. He wanted to help this brave young lady. "So do you want to go back to Iwagakure?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. There's nothing there for me anymore. My stepmother rules the house and she'll just accuse me of lying anyway. But I don't know where to go. Is there a village near here that I might be able to find work in?"

"I don't think so. And besides, you'd risk staying too close to Takegakure. I think you should come back to Konoha. Perhaps my Hokage can help you. If that's ok with you."

Kiyoko nodded that she was willing to give it a try. What could go wrong? She didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Now, lets feed you."

"Please don't leave me."

Raido considered the situation. He knew he didn't want to hunt with her on his elbow but he also understood her fear. "Here's what I'll do." He picked her up and leaped up onto a low tree branch. "I'll stay close so you can see me. But I need to find you some real food because we have a long walk back tomorrow."

Kiyoko settled onto the tree branch. "Ok. You're right. I'll wait here." She had no choice but to trust him again, he didn't seem like the type of guy that would go back on his word.

She watched him from the tree as he drew a small amount of string out of his pocket and sat down on the river, her eyes widened, she'd never seen anyone sit on the water. It took him about an hour but he turned around triumphant with four good sized fish in his hand. He leaped up to the branch she was sitting on and said "hold these. I'm going to gather some wood for a fire." And then he jumped back down.

Kiyoko had never seen a real ninja in action before but she'd heard stories about them, especially the Leaf Shinobi. They could single-handedly overpower ten men at a time, leap over canyons so wide you couldn't see the other side and walk straight up cliffs on their flat feet. Somehow she felt a little let down that he had to gather firewood to cook the fish.

He returned with some wood, retrieved her and the fish from the tree and set to building a fire.

"Aren't you worried that the fire will let people know you are here?"

Raido looked up from his work. The sun was beginning to set and he knew they needed to spend the night out here. "Not really. They already know I'm here and I don't think they offer much of a threat to me. Sure they could get reinforcements and come back but we'll be gone before they get here."

Kiyoko was in awe of her rescuer, to not be afraid, she wished she could do that. It seemed like the last few weeks had been nothing but fear for her. "So how long have you been an ninja?"


	4. Chapter 4-Jumping Canyons

"So how long have you been a ninja?" Kiyoko asked, watching him gut and spear the fish and then set them over the fire he had built. The heat coming off the fire felt good in the waning daylight.

"A long time," he sighed, "we don't really keep track of those things but I think I became a jonin when I was about fourteen. Aren't there ninja in Iwagakure?"

"Not like you. They never talk to civilians and I never trusted them. But I've heard about the Leaf Shinobi."

This was going to be good. "Yeah, what have you heard?"

"Well, I know you can climb cliffs on your feet."

Raido laughed, "Yeah we can do that."

"And I know you can fight well. I heard that there was a ninja from the Leaf village who overpowered ten men, twice his size all by himself!"

Raido wondered where that one had come from, probably Minato showing off. "Well some of us might but we do try to work in pairs or teams."

"And I know you can leap over canyons when you can't even see the other side."

"I think that might be an exaggeration." Even Naruto with his amazing chakra stores couldn't pull that one off, thought Raido. He chuckled quietly and realized that she'd heard him too late.

"You're laughing at me. Why? Do I look like a stupid farm girl to you?"

Raido's face straightened out, "no, not at all. It's just that the stories get wilder and wilder. We do have a few ninja who could probably fight off more than his share of attackers, and we do climb cliffs and trees, I could show you if you wanted. But we don't leap canyons, I'm sorry if you're disappointed."

She was a little hurt but then she realized that she'd just accepted every bit of gossip she heard about them without question. "That was a stupid one wasn't it?" She looked up at him with a grin on her face. "I can't believe I bought it!" And they both started laughing together.

"Can you really show me? How you climb a tree?"

Raido jumped up and walked up to the tree he'd left her in when he'd been fishing and then walked up it and back down. The look on her face was priceless, he thought it was fun showing off such a simple genin skill.

"WOW! I have to admit that I didn't believe you at first. I'm impressed. I wish my brothers could see it." She got quiet again and sighed sadly. "I probably won't ever see them again."

Raido didn't know what to say, he decided it was time to change the subject. "So, we need to sleep soon but I hadn't intended to spend the night out here and I have no gear. We'll have to rough it I'm afraid."

"I can handle that." She smiled. "I have spent two nights out here alone."

He was once again impressed at her tenacity and he set to making spaces for them to sleep near the fire.

"Do you mind if I sleep closer to you? I'm still really scared."

"I think that'd be ok."

"So, what was your original mission? Surely you didn't know I'd be here."

Raido grimaced in the shadows. "Well I was looking for a criminal who's been seen in the area." As soon as he'd said it he realized he'd said the wrong thing.

"A criminal? Did you find him and kill him? Didn't you say you guys worked in pairs or teams?" She was looking like she might try to attach herself to him again.

"It's not what you think. The hokage caught me and my friend goofing off yesterday. This is a mission that the genin could have done. In fact I'm pretty sure the guy we're looking for doesn't even exist."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but then maybe I'm not. If you hadn't gotten in trouble then you wouldn't have been here to rescue me. And I'm glad for that."

As they settled down in the branches he was laying on the forest floor he told her the whole sordid tale of senbon pins and Nemo. They were laughing when he finished.

"So you have a friend out here. Won't he worry?"

Raido shrugged. "I doubt it. I wouldn't make a very good guard for the Hokage if I couldn't even spend a night out in the forest. He'll probably think I just sneaked home to avoid the report."

"Oh." She looked up at him, the firelight was dancing on his face. He had scar that ran from his nose over his cheek and she reached up to touch it without thinking. "How did you get that?"

He was surprised at her boldness, and how she kept catching him off guard. "I was in a fight when I was younger. The guy got me with his kunai and almost took my nose off completely." No one even mentioned it anymore, it was as familiar as a headband in Konoha.

"I bet that hurt."

"It did. A lot. But it was a long time ago."

"Oh." She yawned and put her head down on his chest. "I'm so tired. Thank you, for everything." And with that she was out.

Raido considered the situation. He could gently move her off him but if she woke up it would frighten her and he'd taken a liking to this girl. She was tough and had gone through more adversity in the last week then he liked to think about. He didn't mind being her safety net for the night. He leaned back a little more, shifting her so her head stayed on his chest and stared up at the stars in the sky.

He must have drifted off because when he woke up it was very dark, the fire had gone out and he was on his side with Kiyoko behind him. She was holding him firmly with her arm over his side in a death grip and she was pressed up tight behind him. He assessed the area for noises and drifted back to sleep.

He was suddenly woken up by her screams. "No! NO! Stop it! Leave me alone! You can't do this! There are laws against it!"

It only took him a moment to get his bearings and then he was on his feet, kunai in hand in seconds. When he realized she was dreaming he put his kunai away and knelt next to her. "Kiyoko. Wake up." He shook her gently. "You're having a nightmare. Wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. "Why? Why did they have to be like that? I would have been fine with being a slave on some old couples farm, working for them. Why?" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'll listen."

"I don't want to embarrass you."

Raido smiled at the irony, she'd stood in front of him naked but she didn't want to tell him what Fumio and Kin had done to her. "It probably won't embarrass me but I understand if you don't want to." He wrapped his arms around her, he was feeling very protective of her, skunk smell and all. "You're safe now. I won't let them get you back."

"Thank you." Her sobs had slowed to a few sniffles, he figured he was going to have to have his flack jacket cleaned anyway, as long as his scrolls stayed dry it was all cool.

"Why don't you try to sleep some more?"

"I'm not sure I can. Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry. I left my watch home by accident yesterday. I imagine it's about 2 am."

"Oh. Too early to set off?" She really didn't want to sleep anymore right now.

"Yeah, it would be hard to travel in the dark. And you'll need to eat breakfast."

"I'll be fine."

"No. The trip back to Konoha would take me at least two hours at top speed. Walking, with you barefoot, it'll be half a day if we're lucky."

"Oh." She rested her head on his chest again. I guess I could try. And she was out.

Raido shook his head, she really was trying to be stronger than she was but he knew she needed her rest for the trip.

When the sun started to rise up over the horizon he shook her awake. She hadn't had another nightmare and had slept peacefully while he watched over her.

"Kiyoko. It's morning."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Smiling in the morning sunlight. "Good Morning. When do we leave?"

"Well, you need to eat, there's a bit of fish left and I have some emergency rations here in my bag. They should do. We should also drink some water and then fill my canteen before we leave. It'll be a few hours before we get to water again."

She did as she was told, eating the fish and a food pellet. And after they had both had a drink she took the canteen and went down to the water to refill it. Then they set off for the village.

They walked through the forest quietly for an hour or two. Both of them thinking about the past few days and listening to the sounds around them. Raido in particular was listening for the sounds of approaching people but he didn't hear any.

After a while she said, "So, can you tell me about Konoha? What kind of village is it?"

Raido spent the next hour telling her about Konoha. The restaurants, the people, and a little of the history. She asked him a few questions but mostly just listened.

Then she said "what's that? In the distance?"

Raido looked up thankfully. "That's the gates to Konoha. We're almost there."

Kiyoko wasn't sure if she was happy about that. She had just gotten comfortable with Raido's presence. And, she realized with a sinking heart, she probably looked like a mess. Her clothes were stiff as a board and filthy from the mud she'd rolled in and she stunk to high heaven. Oh well. Hopefully what they said about first impressions wasn't true.

They came up to the gate and three men ran out to meet them. "Raido!" Said the one in the front, with something hanging out of his mouth. "What happened?" But as they got close to him he sniffed and backed off. "Man alive Raido! Did you sleep with a skunk?" Then he noticed Kiyoko.


	5. Chapter 5- First Impressions

"Man alive Raido! Did you sleep with a skunk?" Genma couldn't believe the smell emanating off his friend. Then a very small and dirty child stepped out from behind him. "Oh. Did you find Nemo? Or is that a little lost kitten trailing behind you?" He started laughing but stopped when he saw the look on Raido's face.

"Genma, this is Kiyoko. Kiyoko, this is my friend Genma. And those two over there are Kotetsu and Izumo. They serve as guards for the village and as assistants to the Hokage."

Kotetsu and Izumo were openly staring at the small child that was following Raido like a lost kitten. When the smell hit them they both looked at each other with amazement. They had never known Raido to be the type to drag home strays with him before.

"What the hell happened to you? I wondered if you were skipping out on the report when you didn't come back last night." Genma asked.

Raido filled him in on the important bits, leaving out the slave issue and said he was going to the Hokage's office.

"Smelling like that?" Genma asked increduously.

"Yes." He turned to Kiyoko. "Don't let him scare you. He was raised under a rock. A very large rock, I think."

"I heard that!" Genma yelled. "And I was out here watching for you! She's not happy that you didn't report in last night. I want to see this one." And he fell in step with Raido and Kiyoko.

Kiyoko was starting to wonder if she should have taken her chances in returning to Iwagakure. No one here seemed very welcoming.

They headed up the road towards a large building.

"That's Hokage tower Kiyoko. Now, the hokage can be a little loud and rough but don't be scared. It'll be ok."

Now she was sure she should have gone back to Iwagakure.

They climbed the stairs into the tower and she followed him down the hall. Everyone they passed was staring at her and then gasping for air from the smell. She wished she was invisible. Raido didn't seem phased by it at all and few of the guys who commented were told curtly to 'shut their faces if they knew what was good for them.' Apparently they did because they shut up.

He had stopped outside a door and was knocking.

A woman's voice rang out. "Who's there?! Can't you see I'm trying to work?"

"It's Raido, Hokage-Sama."

"Oh!" The door flew open. "I see you found in you to come back then." A tall, large chested woman appeared in the doorway. Her blond hair was pulled back into two ponytails and her bangs were parted, hanging down on either side of her face. "Good heavens Raido! You stink! What the hell happened to you?" As Kiyoko was trying to hide behind Raido the woman noticed her. "And who did you bring with you? An orphan? Well, whatever, come on in. You can come in too, Genma. I know you're there."

They all filed in and Kiyoko looked around for the Hokage. But the only men in the room where Genma and Raido. She was confused.

Raido approached the desk the woman had sat down at. "Lady Tsunade. If you give me a moment I can explain it all."

Kiyoko almost choked. That woman was the Hokage? She was so young!

"OK then. Get started! And be quick about it."

But as Raido had told the story of finding Kiyoko in the bushes and then Fumio and Kin happening upon them she seemed to take interest. Kiyoko breathed a sigh of relief that he left out the part where she had hidden behind him naked rather than be alone. When he was done with the story she turned her gaze on Kiyoko.

Raido spoke up. "Kiyoko, this is Lady Tsunade, the fifth hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." He turned his head to face Lady Tsunade, "and this is Kiyoko Takenaka."

Kiyoko tried to remember what you did when you met really important people and then dropped to her knees bending over with her head to floor. "It's nice to meet you Lady Hokage."

The woman chuckled. "Well she has the best manners of all of you. Stand up Kiyoko. We don't stand on ceremony around here. But now that I think of it..."

Genma and Raido both groaned, they hoped she didn't get any ideas.

Tsunade turned back to Kiyoko with a smile on her face. "So how can I help you?"

Kiyoko was at a loss. "Well, ummm..."

Tsunade realized that the girl was terrified and decided to take care of the obvious first. "Well first I think you need a bath and some clean clothes. SHIZUNE!" She hollered a name and a tall dark haired woman came running in.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." She stopped short as the smell hit her and she looked over at Raido and Kiyoko with a surprised look on her face.

"This is Kiyoko. Raido rescued her while on his mission. She needs a bath," Lady Tsunade was surveying the damage, "a shampoo, a destinking, and some clean clothes. And whatever else you think. Pleas see to it."

Kiyoko saw where this was going and she wrapped her arm around Raido's arm. "I don't want one." She looked up at Raido with tears forming in her eyes, "Please don't leave me." She had been doing so well but this place was so overwhelming she didn't think she could take being separated from the only person who'd been nice to her in weeks.

Raido looked down at her, he felt so bad for her, she looked so frightened at the thought of being separated from him. "It's ok. Shizune is safe, and I can't take you to the hot springs, they won't let me in the woman's side. I'll get washed up too and be waiting right outside when you're done."

Kiyoko visibly relaxed at his reassuring words. Then Shizune came up beside her. She took her hand and said "It's ok Kiyoko. I won't hurt you and I think I know someone who can get that smell off of you too. Come on."

As they walked out of the office Kiyoko was sure she heard Genma snort "Well, well, what do you know? Raido did find a lost kitten."

And Raido reply "Shut up, Genma."

Then she was out of earshot.

Shizune asked one of the ninja sitting around to get someone called Hinata and have her meet them at the hot spring, handing them a list for her, and then she put her arm around Kiyoko and said, "Shall we go?"

All the way to the hot spring Shizune kept up small talk and no one was staring at her or making faces. When she looked up at Shizune she realized why, they were all getting death stares from the tall woman. They arrived at the hot springs and there was a smallish young woman there with dark hair.

Shizune called out to her. "Hinata! Thank you. Did you bring the stuff I asked for?"

"Yes ma'am." She produced a bag from behind her.

"Good. Kiyoko, this is Hinata Hyuga. She is one of the Leaf Village Kunoichi. Hinata, this is Kiyoko. Raido brought her back from his mission and our mission is to clean her up."

"Hello Hinata, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." The girl held out her hand to shake Kiyoko's and Kiyoko marveled that she didn't seem to notice the smell at all.

Shuzine led them inside and she and Hinata spent the next two hours scrubbing her and her hair while she told them the story of how she'd ended up like that, leaving out the slave part of course. They were all laughing when Hinata finally got the last tangle out of her hair. Hinata had produced some sort of soap that actually did get rid of the skink smell entirely and when Kiyoko was all clean they handed her a towel to wrap around her.

"Where did my clothes go?" She looked around.

"OH. I threw them away." Shizune said, " I don't think they were salvageable anyway and they were way too big on you."

"That's all I had." Kiyoko thought she might cry.

"Oh no" said Hinata. "I brought you an outfit of mine. I'm a little taller than you but they're capris so it should work, for now anyway." She handed Kiyoko a pile of clothes that included, much to Kiyoko's delight, a pair of clean underpants. She busied herself getting dressed.

"I can't thank you both enough. I haven't felt this clean in weeks!"

"Well, we were glad to help. Weren't we Hinata?"

Hinata agreed and then excused herself, saying she was late for training.

Kiyoko looked up at Shizune, "Why are you guys being so nice to me?"

Shizune looked down at her "Because that's what the leaf village is all about, Kiyoko. Lets sit down and wait for Raido."

They went outside and found a place to sit in the shade.

"Shizune, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I might even be able to answer it." She replied cheerfully.

Kiyoko thought there probably weren't many questions that she wouldn't be able to answer, she seemed like the kind of person who just knew. "What does Hinata do for work? She said she was late for training."

Shizune laughed, "Hinata is a ninja. That's what a kuniochi is, Kiyoko. A woman ninja."

Kiyoko looked at her to see if she was joking and her disbelief must have shown on her face.

"I am too, Kiyoko."

"That sweet gentle girl? She's a ninja? And you?" She leaned back in amazement.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's office.<strong>

Raido turned and watched Kiyoko leave with Shizune, he knew she was in good hands but he was worried about her. She had seemed to be doing better but when Tsunade had suggested she go off with Shizune she had melted and returned to clinging to him. Then Genma had made that remark, he knew he was kidding but he was pretty sure she'd heard it and she wouldn't know.

He turned back to face Tsunade. "Ma'am."

"Raido. What do you suppose I do with her? I can't just be taking in orphans." She was annoyed but he also heard the concern in her voice.

"With all due respect ma'am. She's not an orphan, she's twentyeight." Genma's and Tsunade's eyebrows lifted at this. "And she's terrified. She was sold into slavery by her stepmother a few weeks ago and then the men who bought her, well, lets just say they're the scum of the earth."

"Yeah. I gathered that. Didn't you say you ran into them?"

"More like they came across me. They made me think of Fujin and Raijin."

Lady Tsunade snorted. "Well I guess that settles it. We'll have to figure something out. I can't in good conscience send her back. Go get washed up and then get her and come back to me. I'll figure something out in the meantime."

The snickers and comments were not held back as Raido left her office and walked out past the other jonin sitting there. He passed Kakashi at the door.

"Hello Raido. Is that a new perfume I smell?"

Raido seriously wished he could kill the man right there but he knew that wasn't going to happen so instead he said "Why yes it is Kakashi. I was hoping you'd like it. I got it with you in mind." And then he took off for home.


	6. Chapter 6- A Frightened Kitten

Raido had cleaned up and was headed to the hot springs to find Kiyoko. Thankfully, the smell had been on his clothes more than him so he didn't smell anymore. He hoped the same was true of Kiyoko. Truth be told he was getting attached to her. She was sweet, even if she was a little clingy, not that she didn't have a reason to be clingy, life had not been nice to her in the last few weeks and to top it off she was in a new place, where she didn't know anyone, trying to start a new life. He didn't mind being her friend as she found her way through it.

He saw Shizune sitting out front in the shade of the building talking to someone but he didn't recognize her, he wondered where Kiyoko was.

"Hi Shizune." He said addressing the hokage's assistant as he walked up. Before he could ask where Kiyoko was though he heard her voice.

"Raido! It feels so good to be clean!" Kiyoko looked up at Raido who looked at her as if he'd never seen her before.

Raido looked with amazement at the young woman sitting next to Shizune. She had a light tan that perfectly complimented her shoulder length blonde hair. Her hair curled softly at the ends as it rested on her small shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at him from her seat on the bench. She had clean clothes on, obviously given to her from someone but they fit her small frame a lot better than the rags she'd been wearing when he'd found her. He'd had no idea she was so beautiful. She was going to need a bodyguard just to walk through town.

He collected his thoughts, "Kiyoko! I bet it feels good to be clean again. You look so," he fumbled for words, "comfortable." Actually, she looked gorgeous but he wasn't going to say that, she needed a friend not a flirt. "Are you ready? Lady Tsunade wants to see us again to help you settle in here." He was a little concerned, not sure what the hokage would come up with but he knew her to be a fair and caring individual even if she didn't always show it.

"I am. Shizune, are you coming with us?"

Shizune smiled, she was such a sweet girl, she really hoped that she could start a new life and leave the pain of the last few weeks behind her. "I actually have some things I have to take care of before I return to Tsunade, so I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye as she headed off in the direction of the hospital.

Kiyoko turned to Raido. "I feel like all I do is say thank you. Everyone here has been so nice to me." A shadow fell across her face. "But maybe they don't all want me here?"

Raido turned to her with a concerned look, "What do you mean?"

"I heard what Genma said as I was leaving. He thinks I'm weak, doesn't he?"

"Remember what I said about him? He was raised under a rock. Also, he and I go back a long way. He said that mostly to mess with me. Trust me, he wants to help you too. He just has a different way of showing it. Now shall we go?"

"Thank you. Again." Damn, she thought, will I ever stop having to say that and finally be able to say you're welcome to someone?

Raido smiled at her and they set off towards the tower. As they walked she looked around her, realizing that she hadn't really observed the village when she walked through it with Shizune. Well, she thought, you were filthy and smelled awful, you were just trying not to be noticed. She took the opportunity to look around now. As it turned out they weren't far from the tower so she didn't see much. She was a little disappointed.

"Here we are," Raido said, "remember, she's loud but she has a good heart."

Kiyoko took a deep breath, "ok." They climbed the stairs side by side and as they climbed she noticed that a lot of the ninja would stare and then suddenly look away or leave. Did she still smell? "Why are they doing that?" She whispered this to Raido.

"Doing what?" He'd been so busy staring down all the guys who were staring at her that he hadn't noticed anything else.

"Never mind" They were standing at the door to the Hokage's office now and Raido was knocking. She took a deep breath again to steady her nerves, the next few minutes would shape the rest of her life.

**"Come in!"**

Kiyoko was sure that had been heard throughout the village, she reminded herself of what Raido had told her as she passed through the door. Genma was still there and as he turned to greet them she noticed that he looked pale and that thing he was chewing on was hanging precariously out of his mouth. She wondered if he was ok.

"Hello Lady Hokage." Raido said, "we're back as you requested." He greeted Genma with a nod and a look that she was sure meant something but she didn't know what.

"Yes. Hello Lady Hokage." She wanted to bow but that hadn't gone so well last time, she settled for a polite and reverent greeting.

"Oh, hello there." Lady Tsunade was buried in paperwork. "I see you got all cleaned up." She looked up as she said this and was rendered speechless by what she saw. The filthy little orphan that had stood next to Raido several hours earlier had been transformed into a beautiful young woman. She could see her age now, she no longer looked twelve, rather she had the look of a lovely young lady. She managed to get her speech back "Are you feeling better? You look better."

"Yes, I am. Thank you." There were those words again.

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking about your situation."

Here it came, there'd be no place for her here and she would have to go back.

"What skills do you have?" Tsunade continued looking down at her paperwork while she spoke.

"Well. I can manage a farm. I did grow up on one. And I can cook, and clean. And I'm not a bad seamstress, although you could find better than me."

Lady Tsunade sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. She had to find employment for a farm girl with no ninja skills at all and it had to keep her within the village walls, which left farming out.

"Oh. And I used to teach at the village school. It was just reading, and math, and a little writing." Kiyoko finished off.

Tsunade's head snapped up. Hadn't Iruka recently mentioned that he needed help? "Genma!" She barked, "Go find Iruka please and tell him to see me at his earliest convenience."

Genma took off to do as he was asked.

"Well, Kiyoko. I can't promise you a fancy or well-paying job but I do promise we'll find something for you. And a place to live. Unfortunately the Inn is full right now and I don't have a place just yet."

Raido spoke up. "I think I can help, Ma'am."

Tsunade and Kiyoko both turned their attention to him.

"I have room. I can sleep on the sofa for a night or two while you work this out. Really she's scared and she needs to be shown around anyway."

"Hhmmm. I think you're right and it's been quiet lately. Ok, Raido, for the next few days you'll be in charge of her, show her around, help her get settled and introduce her. I want to talk to you alone for a minute though."

"Yes ma'am." Raido led Kiyoko to the door and showed her where she could sit while she waited and then returned to the Hokage's office.

As she sat down she became uncomfortably aware of people staring at her and wished she could melt into the wall behind her.

"Hello Kitten."

She jumped. Genma had returned and now squatted in front of her with that sharp thing, what had Raido called it, sticking out of his mouth. "Oh, hello" She wished she didn't sound so scared.

"Don't be scared. We bark loudly here but no one will hurt you. I bet it feels good to be clean again."

His eyes looked so kind when she looked into them that Kiyoko couldn't help but relax. His kind, reassuring manner made her feel comfortable instantly. "It does. I don't think I've ever been so dirty, even when I had to help my father wrestle the pigs!"

Genma smiled at the image of this small girl wrestling pigs, he couldn't picture it very well though. "So what did she say?"

"Just that she'd help me. I'm so glad I don't have to go back. I'd rather die."

"I'll let you in on a little secret." He moved a little closer to her and whispered, "there isn't a man or woman in this room that would have let her send you back, even if she'd wanted to. Every single one of us would have stood up for you. Slavery is wrong no matter how you look at it." He smiled at her as he moved away and sat back on his heels again.

Kiyoko felt relieved, that was a nice thing to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>In the office<strong>

Raido closed the door and returned to stand in front of Tsunade's desk. "Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked up at Raido as she reached into her drawer and pulled out a small stack of bills. "Here's some money to cover her expenses. She'll need some clothes. Hinata's fit better but they're still too large. And she'll need to eat. Do what you think is best." She stretched out her hand to give him the money but closed her fist around it as he reached for it. "And be careful Raido. We don't know her well and she's beautiful. Don't go getting your heart mixed up in this. I see how protective you are of her. If I have to replace you as her guard I will."

"Lady Tsunade," Raido accepted the money, "I understand your concern but I want to reassure you that my concern for her is completely innocent."

"All right, but watch out."

"Yes ma'am."

"You'll have to return here tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully by then I'll have some answers."

"I understand."

"You're sure you're ok with this? Her staying at your place? If she's a spy..."

"I'm ok. And what kind of Hokage guard and assassin would I make if I hadn't thought of that already?" He smiled at his hokage, at least he knew she was looking out for him.

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

Raido exited the office to see Genma squatting in front of Kiyoko, she was smiling at him. He walked up to them. "Are you hungry, Kiyoko?"


	7. Chapter 7- My Weapon of Choice

"Are you hungry Kiyoko?"

Kiyoko looked up, Raido was approaching. She smiled at him. "I'm starving!" She laughed and he joined her.

Genma said, "I'm hungry."

"Too bad." Raido replied, "Lady Tsunade asked me to send you back in to her." He'd catch hell for the lie later but he wanted Kiyoko to have some peace for now. Turning to her he said "Is barbecue alright?"

"That sounds amazing!" She stood next to him.

"Then lets go." He led her out and down the stairs. "Lady Tsunade says she thinks she has some ideas for you. We'll need to come back tomorrow afternoon and see what she's figured out. In the meantime she's loaned you some money to get clothes and stuff that you need. So lets go eat."

They were walking down the streets and chatting, Raido saying hello to people he knew as they passed. "I'll introduce you to people but I don't want to overwhelm you right now. Konoha is a busy place."

"Thank you."

They had arrived at the restaurant and found a booth to sit in. Kiyoko thought it was so neat that the table had the grill built into it. Raido ordered for them and then turned back to her. "So what do you think of Konoha so far?

He was sitting across from her and she took the opportunity to check him out. She'd been so busy hiding behind him she hadn't really looked at him up until now. He was handsome, she thought. He had an unassuming face that was dominated by the scar that ran across his nose and one cheek but it somehow suited him. His lips were curved in a way that always made him look like he was about to smile, which she thought made him look kind. And his hair was dark and spiked up off his head where it rested above his headband. "It's nice. I wish I didn't have to keep saying thank you and that I could finally say you're welcome to someone but I suppose that will change. I'm amazed at the welcome I am getting. Everyone is so kind here. Konoha is not like Iwagakure at all."

Raido smiled at her, he knew Iwagakure was a rough town. "In time you'll be able to repay the kindness. You'll see."

Their drinks and food arrived, the waitress putting the meat on the grill and laying out plates with more meat and condiments on it.

"I don't know how this works," she admitted. "I've never been to a restaurant like this before."

"It's ok." Raido showed her how to turn the meat on the grill so it would cook evenly.

As they ate they chatted and got to know each other better. Raido learned that she hated raisins, which he could understand, they were overrated anyway. He told her that he hated radishes, especially the pickled ones.

As they were finishing their meal Genma slid into the booth next to Raido. "That was a sweet one, Raido."

Raido looked at him with the most innocent face he could muster and said "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right. I just got to return all the books she wasn't using to the hospital library because you told me she wanted me in there. Thanks. Just remember, what goes around comes around."

Raido laughed, "Serves you right for being such a smart ass all the time."

The two men laughed together and Kiyoko smiled at them. Their friendship was apparent. "You guys are such good friends. How long have you known each other?"

They both looked at each other, and Genma replied, "I rescued him from a slimepit when we were about five. He washed up pretty well so we kept him."

Kiyoko laughed, "Obviously a long time. May I ask, what is that thing you're always chewing on?"

"This? It's a senbon pin, my weapon of choice." He handed it to her for inspection. "Extremely sharp and good for getting the enemy at the joints."

She shivered and handed it back. "Isn't it a little dangerous to keep it in your mouth? What if you hurt yourself with it?"

"Well it hasn't happened yet so I think I'm good." He dismissed her fears. "What about you? Do you have a weapon of choice?"

She smiled, "Yeah, skunk!" The laughter bubbled up out of her as she said this. "It worked, Raido was the only one brave enough to come near me." She looked at Raido with a little too much adoration for Genma's liking.

"Well, that's Raido for you. Always willing to go the extra mile for a lost kitten. I guess I'm off now. It was nice hanging with you." He suspected that for the moment she had eyes only for her rescuer and he wasn't in the mood to compete.

"Good bye. It was nice seeing you again." She waved goodbye to him as he left. "I didn't insult him did I?"

"Nah. He's just like that. Don't worry so much." Raido checked his watch, which he had remembered to put on after getting cleaned up. "It's getting late. We should just go back to my place and go shopping tomorrow. Lady Tsunade has given me a few days to help you get situated." He paused, "I hope you don't mind us planning for you to stay at my place while she finds you something?"

"Oh no! I appreciate it! I just hope I'm not a bother."

"I doubt that. Now come on." He left money on the table for the bill and they rose to leave.

They were walking down the street heading towards his place when a man with most of his face covered up and a pretty girl with pink hair turned the corner and almost walked right into them.

"Oh!" Kiyoko exclaimed looking up the man. She could only see one eye, his mouth was covered by a mask and his other eye covered by his headband. She couldn't tell if he was smiling or not.

"Kakashi-Sensei! You should be more careful!" The girl with pink hair exclaimed.

Kiyoko looked at her, she certainly wasn't afraid of him. "No. It's my fault. I'm sure," said Kiyoko.

Raido spoke up, "Hello Sakura, Kakashi. How are you? This is Kiyoko Takenaka. Kiyoko this is Sakura, she's Lady Tsunade's apprentice. And this is Kakashi, he is one of the ninja's and a sensei in the village.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Sakura smiled warmly at the woman. "It's nice to meet you too. What brings you to Konoha?"

"Ummm" She wasn't sure how to answer that.

"She's moving here." Raido offered.

"Well that's nice. Welcome to Konoha, Kiyoko." Kakashi sounded nice but he looked like he was sizing her up. She shifted under his gaze, feeling uncomfortable.

"Where are you from?" Sakura inquired.

"Umm, Iwagakure, sort of." Kiyoko was getting nervous, she didn't want to repeat the story again. "Your hair is so pretty."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

"She had a bit of an issue back home and needs a new start. So Lady Tsunade is giving her a helping hand." Raido said, "But for now she needs rest. So we'll be going."

Kakashi and Sakura both smiled and waved goodbye heading on down the street. Raido and Kiyoko resumed their way to his house. When they got there Raido unlocked the door and indicated she should go in.

She surveyed the room as she entered it. It was a smallish living area, on one side there was kitchen area separated from the living room by a counter top bar. There was a short hallway with two doors off of it, she assumed that they were a bathroom and a bedroom. It was a good place for a bachelor to live. All of sudden she realized that she didn't know if he was a bachelor.

"Umm, Raido?"

"Yes?" He had hung up his flack jacket and now He was walking towards the kitchen as he answered her.

"I hope I won't be in the way."

"I wouldn't have offered if you were. Why?"

"Well, I just realized, if you have a girlfriend she might not like me being here."

He laughed "Kiyoko, my job doesn't give me time for a girlfriend. I'm gone as often as I'm home. I don't know many girls that would put up with that. And every time I leave it might be the time I don't come back. I'm a ninja and a ..." he trailed off, she still didn't know that he was one of the top assassins in the village. He wasn't sure if that would scare her or encourage her.

"And what? You were going to say something else. What was it?"

He sighed, well she'd find out. "I'm also a trained assassin."

Kiyoko wasn't sure she liked that and wondered if she should bolt. Then common sense took over, if he'd wanted to kill her he wouldn't have brought her back here to do it.

"You look a little frightened. Don't worry. I only assassinate the guys who deserve it."

She laughed, "I'll admit, it scared me but I believe I can trust you."

"Good. Shall we sit for a while? Or are you tired?"

"I'd like to sit for a while if you don't mind."

"Sure. I could make tea if you want?"

"Nah. I'm good. Lets just talk." Talking with him made her feel at ease and the idea of sleeping, alone, frightened her. She knew she couldn't ask him to hold her again tonight but she wanted to put bedtime off as long as possible.

"So what can you tell me about being a ninja?"


	8. Chapter 8- Don't Touch Me

"So what can you tell me about being a ninja?"

Raido looked at her and smiled. He knew she was an adult but there was something about her that seemed so innocent. Maybe Tsunade had been right, he'd have to watch his heart with her. He'd never been one to fall in love easily but he could imagine it happening in the midst of her innocent questions and smiles.

"What do you want to know?"

They spent the next hour, her asking questions and him answering them, about rank, skill level and training.

"Who was that girl with the pink hair? You said she was Lady Tsunade's apprentice."

"Oh that's Sakura. She used to be Kakashi's student but then she became an apprentice to Lady Tsunade to learn healing as well."

"She's a ninja too?" Disbelief flooded her voice. "But she's so pretty! I can't imagine her killing someone!"

"Well, I've never seen her fight, outside of training, but rest assured, if she had to, she could. In fact I wouldn't want to take her on myself in a fight. I'm not sure I'd do so well."

"Wow. She just doesn't look like any ninja I've ever seen. What about Kakashi? He's a ninja, right?"

"Everyone you see wearing a headband here with the leaf village symbol on it is a ninja. And yes, he's one of our best."

"How can he fight like that? With most of his face covered up?"

"Trust me, it doesn't handicap him at all. He's a most formidable opponent." Raido reflected that he was sounding a bit like Guy but oh well. "If you want we can check out the training grounds tomorrow and see if you can watch some training."

"That would be fun! I think I'm finally getting tired."

"Of course. Let me grab what I need and show you the bedroom."

"Oh no. I'm not kicking you out of your bed. I'll sleep on the sofa. It'll be fine."

"It's not really a big deal. I've slept in worse places than my couch, Kiyoko."

"I insist. You've already helped me more than I can ever repay."

Raido didn't like the idea of being in his comfortable bed while she slept on the couch but he recognized that she wasn't going to budge in this so he gave in. "OK. Don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything." He got her an extra blanket and pillow and made sure she was settled in.

Kiyoko snuggled down into the couch and then thought about the nightmare she'd had last night when they were out in the forest. "Raido?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sit with me for a bit?" She felt so small and naïve. This wasn't who she was but she was frightened.

"Of course I can." He sat on the floor near the couch. "I'm still willing to listen if you want to talk. I doubt you'll embarrass me. When you're ready." He reassured her, holding her hand.

She yawned, "Thank you. I 'm not sure I'm ready yet though." And she was out.

Raido was amazed at how quickly this girl fell asleep, he realized it might just be the stress of the last few weeks. She probably hadn't slept well after her stepmother had sold her and certainly not after Fumio and Kin had gotten their hands on her. In a way he wished he'd just killed them when he'd had the chance, maybe that would have given her some peace but he knew that wasn't his way. He was a trained assassin, not a cold blooded killer, he'd had no reason to kill them when he'd spoken to them. She was snoring softly so he gently let her hand go and got up to go to bed himself.

* * *

><p><em>She was sitting in a dark room thinking about how she had gotten here. <em>

_The Slave trader her stepmother had dealt with had shoved her into a closed wagon with some other women who were as afraid as she was. There had been no chat, just the tears of girls who didn't know what was going to happen to them. They had traveled for what seemed like forever, stopping when the light faded. Someone would open the door to their prison, let them out to relieve themselves, feed them some stale bread and water and then force them to return to their prison. She'd lost track of how many nights she'd slept, curled up in the corner of this stinking cage but a few days ago it had changed. They'd come to a stop and the women, girls really, had been let out one at a time. When her turn came the man who retrieved her had been gruff with her. "Get out, and don't try anything 'cause I won't hesitate to kill you." He snarled in her ear, "It will be a very painful death too." She did as she was told. She was brought into a dimly lit room where a few men were standing around. _

"_Oh, she's a nice one. Young too. How'd you manage that, Yori?" _

"_I got lucky. And I know just the client for her." Put her in a cell, he won't be by for a few days but take care, he won't want damaged goods either._

_The fear she felt overwhelmed her and she wondered what was going to become of her. The cell they put her in consisted of a small space, not large enough for a foal, there was hay on the floor which she was thankful for. It offered some warmth from the cool nights and a bucket in the corner for her use. The cell had no windows but light crept in through the boards that made up the outer wall of her prison so she had some idea of day and night. She carefully thought about her options. _

_Kiyoko had been raised on a farm and she was no stranger to adversity. She had spent a lot of time in the barn. She recognized the building she was in as a barn style structure, and she smelled the animals that lived in it. She also knew that a barn did not make a very good prison. She'd find a way out, at least that was what she'd thought. Twice a day one of her captors would come and slide some food under the door to her cell, it was disgusting but she ate it, she had to keep up her strength if she was going to escape. Meanwhile she worked on loosening the boards in the corner on the outside wall._

_She jumped when the door to her cell was thrown open. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Her captor, the one they'd called Yori was standing in the doorway. "Do you think you can escape you stupid little farmgirl? I'll show you!" The beating he'd given her had been intense. She was surprised she'd survived. In the end he had dragged her outside into the sunshine, her eyes squinting at the bright light after being the dark for so long._

"_Clean her up and heal her. I'm going to find a buyer now. She's too difficult for the client I had in mind. He's one of my best customers and he'd never forgive me for selling her to him." _

_He had stormed off and the men left had argued over who got to wash her up. Finally one of them had stepped forward, "I'll do it. He wants her cleaned up not abused, perverts." He'd taken her down to the river and although he hadn't been gentle with her he hadn't hurt her anymore. Then he'd healed her and returned her to her cell._

_The next morning she'd met Fumio and Kin, her buyers. Her heart sank when she saw them, she didn't think they'd be gentle with her. They'd looked her over, examining her like a piece of meat they might be interested in and then haggled a price with Yori. When they'd paid him they collected her, tied a rope around her waist and set off._

"_Well you're ours now. You'll do as you're told if you know what's good for you." Fumio had said this._

_She noted that Kin didn't talk a lot. "Is it far? To your house, Fumio-sama?" She tried to be as respectful as she could be, if she gained a little trust with them she might get a chance for escape. _

_He'd grunted, "it's a two day walk, if we hurry. We'll be there tomorrow night."_

_Tomorrow night didn't give her a lot of time to gain their trust and escape. She had to think fast. Her chance had come that night. Fumio had started drinking after they'd eaten. He had looked at her, "Get over here woman!" She had approached him, dreading what was coming. He'd pulled her down by the rope that connected her to Kin so that she had to sit very close to him and leaned over to her. His smelly breath nearly knocked her out as he tried to kiss her. She had fought back but he'd overpowered her, when she scratched his face he'd sworn and kicked her. Then Kin had come at her but after a few minutes Fumio had said, "Give it up Kin. We're too close to the Fire Country border and she is making too much noise. Save it for home." _

_She had gotten as far away from both of them as she could and watched them down whatever it was they were drinking. Fumio had fallen asleep a little later, drunk she figured and he'd left Kin in charge of her. Kin had fallen asleep as soon as Fumio started snoring. She had quietly untied her rope and slipped away from the camp. With any luck they wouldn't discover she was missing until morning and by then she'd be far away. Once she was sure she was out of earshot she took off running, thankful that she at least still had sandals on her feet._

* * *

><p>Raido was awakened by her screams "Stop! Don't touch me you filthy bastard! Leave me alone!" He was out of bed in an instant, glad he had decided to sleep in his clothes. He was in the living room in seconds and at her side. "Kiyoko, wake up. Kiyoko."<p>

She lashed out at the man that was grabbing her shoulders and hit him, scratching where ever her nails could get purchase. "Leave me alone!"

Raido was doing his best to avoid her arms but a few of them made contact and he wondered briefly how he was going to have to explain this tomorrow. "Kiyoko! Wake up!" He had raised his voice and this seemed to get through to her. Her eyes opened and her movements stilled.

She threw herself into his arms and started sobbing. "Why? Why did they have to be like that?"


	9. Chapter 9- Going Shopping

"Why? Why did they have to be like that?" Kiyoko was sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Raido wondered again why he hadn't killed them when he'd had the chance. "Shhh. It's ok. You're safe now." He stroked her back the way one would a child's and whispered reassurances into her ear. It worked and after a few more minutes she settled down. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

She looked up at him. She knew that talking about it might help so she swallowed hard and said "if you don't mind."

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Having heard her story Raido was sure he'd like to go back out there and hunt Fumio and Kin down, he also knew that Tsunade wouldn't allow it. He held Kiyoko close. "Are you ok?"<p>

"I-I think so. But I don't know if I can sleep anymore. What time is it?"

"It's 1 am and you need your sleep. How about you come in and let me hold you?" Raido realized too late that he had essentially invited her into his bed and he watched her to see if it had frightened her. But she looked grateful and accepted, quietly following him into his room.

She'd fallen right back to sleep with her head resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around her and Raido had drifted off shortly after. But not before he realized that he should never have invited this beautiful, bewitching kitten into his bed. Now he'd be the one with nightmares.

Kiyoko woke to the daylight streaming though the window. She was momentarily disoriented but then remembered the nightmare and Raido's comforting arms. She thought that she was lucky to have been rescued by such a handsome and strong man, who was also actually honorable. Honor was a trait she hadn't encountered recently in men and it was refreshing. She stood up and went to find Raido.

Raido was sitting at his breakfast bar drinking coffee and contemplating the events of the night. When he thought of those two men his hands would tighten and the anger would start to rise inside of him. He was telling himself that it had less to do with Kiyoko and more to do with his innate sense of justice but, he thought, he might just be fooling himself. He reminded himself that she needed a friend right now and that was all. He looked up as the door to his bedroom opened and she came out.

"Good Morning, Kiyoko. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, after the nightmare. Thank you, again." As she approached him she noticed the scratches on his face. "What happened?"

He smiled ruefully. "I learned that I should never get in the way of you defending yourself."

"I did that! I'm so sorry!" She was mortified.

"It's ok. I'm glad you talked about it. I think it'll help. Are you hungry?"

"Starved! I can cook for us if you like?"

"Fine by me. I can cook but it's nothing special, just the basics."

She made her way into the kitchen and started looking around for what she needed. He just watched her work. None of his girlfriends had ever cooked for him, preferring instead to have him take them out. Well, he thought, that's what you get for dating kunoichi. It wasn't too long before Kiyoko put two plates of omelet down on the bar and then went in search of napkins and utensils.

They ate quietly both thinking about the previous night. Kiyoko wondered how long she had before she'd be alone at night. She wasn't looking forward to that.

Raido wondered how this woman could have wormed her way into his heart so quickly. It's not that he thought he loved her, he wasn't one for all that soft, squishy stuff but he'd known her for just two days and he was concerned and wanted to help her.

"Hey. Did you want to go shopping? You'll need some clothes if you're going to work. And maybe some other stuff." Raido was at a loss there, he had no idea what sorts of things girls needed to, well, be girls. "You know, shampoo and stuff."

She laughed at him, he clearly had no idea what that stuff would be. "Yeah. And you said we might be able to go by the training fields today? I'd really like to see this training."

"Sounds good. Lets get cleaned up and head out then. I think I have a spare toothbrush if you want to brush your teeth."

"Brushing my teeth would me amazing!"

They got ready and knowing that a lot training happened early in the day he took her to the training fields first. On the first field they came upon was being used by Kurenai's team. They were warming up and discussing teamwork so they moved on. The next field they came to had Tsunade herself and Sakura on it. He whispered in her ear "Be quiet so we're not a distraction." She nodded her understanding and he grabbed her and jumped up into the branches of a tree.

What she saw amazed her. Lady Tsunade was not gentle with her student and her student seemed to expect that. Sakura and she spoke for a few minutes and then they backed off from each other. Kiyoko almost screamed when Tsunade had run at Sakura with everything she had, she looked like she was going to kill her! But Sakura merely parried and hit back. In response Tsunade punched the ground beneath their feet and Kiyoko watched as it split open and Sakura leaped away to avoid falling into the hole that had appeared. Eventually they were left panting and found a place to sit. Raido had whispered in her ear, "lets go now." But as he jumped down from the tree with Kiyoko in his arms Tsunade had hollered out.

"I know you're there, Raido. Can I help you?"

Raido shrugged and walked towards her. "Good morning Lady Tsunade, Sakura."

Kiyoko followed him with trepidation. "Good morning Lady Tsunade, Sakura." She dipped her head in respect to them both. There was no way in hell she was going to risk upsetting either of them, ever.

"Oh. Good morning Kiyoko. Did Raido bring you out here to see the training?" Lady Tsunade asked.

She sounded a lot nicer this morning, perhaps training agreed with her. "I asked him to. I've never seen ninja in action before, and certainly never women ninja. You two are amazing!"

They both smiled up at her.

"Thanks. I wasn't always like this. In fact until Lady Tsunade took me on as her apprentice I was kind of weak." Sakura said this, but in Kiyoko's eyes she was a practically a goddess.

"May I ask how old you are?" She hoped she didn't sound rude.

"Of course. I'm sixteen."

SIXTEEN! "But you're so strong!"

"Well, I've been training for a long time and it's finally paid off."

Tsunade spoke up, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have work to do. I'll see you both this afternoon."

They said their good byes and then went their separate ways.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here to see that. It was amazing!"

Raido laughed and said "Yeah well Lady Tsunade is one of the legendary sannin. And Sakura has learned a lot from her. Lets go shopping, yeah?"

"I'm actually a little hungry, if you don't mind." She realized that weeks of inadequate food was catching up to her.

"Sure. It's almost lunchtime anyway. Do you like ramen?"

They had lunch at a ramen stand and then Raido guided her through the shopping district helping her to find a few outfits and some other supplies. She had eyed a pretty scarf but put it back after looking at the price. So when she'd been busy in the shoe store trying on a pair of sandals he'd slipped back and bought it. His mom had always been adamant that all girls needed pretty things.

They were weighed down by packages and groceries since they had also stopped to pick up some food when Kiyoko saw a tall man with a dark bowl cut coming towards them.

"Raido! How are you. And who is this lovely young woman with you. She is the breath of youth itself!" He bowed low to Kiyoko.

Kiyoko looked to Raido for help.

"Oh hi Guy. This is Kiyoko. Kiyoko, this is Might Guy, another sensei in the village."

"Ahh a beautiful flower in the springtime of her youth! It is lovely to meet you!" With that he was off.

Kiyoko looked at Raido, "What was that all about?"

He shrugged. "That's Guy for you. You'll find that ninja in the Hidden Leaf village come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. He's one of them."

Kiyoko thought she liked Raido's shape and size the best, then she dismissed that thought. She didn't want him to think she was falling in love with him just because he'd rescued her.

When they'd gotten to his house they dropped off their packages, put the food away and headed up to the Hokage's office for their meeting.

* * *

><p>"Well what did you think of our training this morning Kiyoko?"<p>

Kiyoko had been afraid that she would be angry at them for watching but she didn't seem to be. "It was amazing! I'm sure I could never be that strong. I'm glad I'm on your side!"

Raido cleared his throat.

"Yes Raido?" Tsunade turned her attention to him.

"If it's ok, I'd like to talk to you alone for a moment."

"Sure." She indicated that Sakura, who'd been sitting quietly with a book should take Kiyoko out.

"Come on. We'll get a hot chocolate." Sakura took her hand and led her to the door.

Kiyoko was more comfortable today and although she wasn't sure of it, she thought Raido might want to talk to Tsunade about her nightmare. So she went with the pretty pink haired girl.

Raido watched them leave and when the door was shut he turned back to his Hokage. "You're not going to believe what I have to tell you."


	10. Chapter 10- The Kiss

"You're not going to believe what I have to tell you." He leveled his gaze at his Hokage. He trusted her implicitly, as she trusted him. He related the story of the nightmare and explained the scratches on his face. Then he told her what Kiyoko had told him about her captivity.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she could be lying?" Tsunade didn't think it was likely. You didn't fake nightmares like the one Raido had described.<p>

"I don't think so. She was terrified last night."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Tsunade called out.

"Shizune and Genma, back with your information."

"Come in!" She looked at Raido. "This will answer some questions."

Shizune and Genma came in and Genma's senbon pin drooped to the point of almost falling out of his mouth.

"Did you wrestle a cat Raido? I told you to leave that old lady's cat alone."

"Shut up Genma."

Genma scowled, Raido's sense of humor had certainly taken a nosedive.

"Kiyoko had a nightmare last night, she did this when I tried to wake her up. I'm sorry." Raido felt bad. Genma had been his friend through a lot and he deserved better than that.

"Wow. It's ok. I get it. She's had a hard time. Yesterday when I came back she was sitting in that chair looking like she would rather be in a cave with an angry bear. My heart went out to her too."

Tsunade looked at her two favorite guards, they wouldn't think twice about ripping someone limb from limb if they thought the village was in danger and yet they both seemed to have taken a protective interest in this woman. "Raido, we can heal the scratches on your face"

"Don't worry about it."

"So tell me what you learned." Tsunade addressed this to Genma and Shizune.

"Her story checks out. We didn't get all the way to Takegakure but we ran into many people in the villages in between that had stories of two fat men looking for their servant. We didn't find them though."

Tsunade sighed. "Alright then." She filled them both in on what Raido had told her about Kiyoko's nightmare and then said "Iruka said he could use help, she would also be close to someone in the academy and we could keep an eye on her. It's a win-win situation. Iruka should be here soon. Raido would you collect Kiyoko and tell Sakura she is free to go if she wants."

"Sure." Raido took off to get her.

He found them sitting on the steps drinking hot chocolate and laughing together. "Kiyoko, you can come back in now. Sakura, Lady Tsunade says you're free to go if you want."

"Ok thanks Raido! See you soon Kiyoko." She smiled sweetly at the woman who was ten years older than her but seemed so young right now.

Raido waited until Kiyoko had stood up and then turned to lead her back into the building. As he did he saw Iruka coming up the stairs. "Hello Iruka."

Iruka looked at Raido and then the young woman next to him. "Hello Raido, how are you? This must be Kiyoko, my new assistant?"

Kiyoko wasn't sure what to make of this. "Hello. Iruka? Yes, I'm Kiyoko. But I don't know if I'm your new assistant." She laughed nervously.

Iruka laughed easily "Well, lets go see Lady Tsunade and hear what she has to say."

The three of them made their way back into the office and stood before Tsunade's desk. Kiyoko was nervous but she tried to hide it.

"Kiyoko, this is Iruka. He teaches at the academy where we train our youth. Recently the teacher who worked with him, teaching reading and math had to leave and he's had his hands full trying to keep up. You seem smart and you mentioned that you had taught before. I thought that it might be a good place for you. Do you agree?"

Kiyoko was overjoyed. She'd loved the time she had spent teaching. "Oh yes Lady Hokage! Thank you." She turned to Iruka "I hope I'm good enough. This village is different than Iwagakure."

Iruka smiled at her, "Yes but we all have to read and write and you seem perfect for the job." He seemed so reassuring, she wondered if there were any mean ninja in the village.

They had finalized the details and arranged for Raido to drop her off at the academy in the morning. Just as they were leaving Tsunade had said "Oh. I think I found a place for you to live too. It isn't much but it's clean and safe. I'll know for sure tomorrow."

"Thank you, again. I don't need much." Kiyoko realized that meant she'd probably be on her own tomorrow night. Which meant she had to get through tonight on her own. She wondered if talking about it had helped any. She had slept after that but it had been near Raido that she had finally been able to fall asleep.

Raido turned to her "Now lets go. I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too."

They said goodbye to everyone and they headed out into the late afternoon and back to his place.

When they got there he sat at the bar again and she started dinner. Making small talk as she cooked.

"Iruka seems nice enough. I wonder if there are any mean ninja here or if you're all nice. I can't imagine any one of you hurting anyone."

Raido laughed "Don't you believe it. There isn't a ninja in the village that would hesitate to take a life in defense of someone."

"Have you?"

He looked up at her, "Have I what?"

"Killed anyone?"

"Yes. I am an assassin Kiyoko."

"I know. I just hadn't really thought about it."

"I wish I'd killed Fumio and Kin when they were in front of me. But that's not our way here. At the time they hadn't given me a reason to kill them. Unless you count stupidity." They both started laughing at that.

She served them both dinner and sat down across from him. "You'll probably be glad to have your place back, and be able to sleep through the night."

He shrugged, actually he thought he might miss her. "Sleep is overrated. And I don't need much of it. How do you think you'll do?"

"I don't know. I haven't slept through the night without a nightmare since you found me. I think I need to try it on my own tonight."

"What is the nightmare exactly?"

"It's always the same. Fumio or Kin coming at me, trying to kiss me." She blushed. "It seems silly doesn't it?"

"Not at all. Don't you have any good kisses you can remember, from a boy you liked maybe? It might overpower the nightmare of those two?"

She shook her head sadly. "They're the only men who have ever kissed me Raido. How lame is that? Twentyeight and the only kisses I've ever had came from Fumio and Kin." She sighed.

Raido looked at her with surprise. "But..."

"But what? I was busy taking care of my father and my brothers, and our farm wasn't exactly in town. Who would I have kissed? The goat? Although he might have been a better kisser." She laughed at the thought and Raido realized she was trying to lighten the mood which had gotten quite dark.

Raido laughed, "I don't know. I never kissed a goat either. Although I might end up doing it if Genma thinks of it." He got serious again. "I mean it Kiyoko when I say I want to help. If you need me, even in the middle of the night just come over."

They had cleaned up from dinner and visited some more. Now they were settling down for the night.

Kiyoko collected her stuff, "do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Not at all." He retrieved a towel for her and gave it to her. And then sat down to think while she was busy. She had gotten to him. All he could think of was holding her and protecting her from the demons that currently resided in her head. It wasn't that he thought he was in love, more that he wanted to protect her. He was a guard for heaven's sake, of course he wanted to protect her. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

She came out of the bathroom with her hair curling around her shoulders from the dampness left in it and in her new sleepwear, a pair of capris that were pink with little hearts on them and a t-shirt that was red with a matching heart design on it. He sighed, at least it wasn't too distracting. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Raido?"

"Hhmm?"

"I have an idea."

He looked at her, she looked unsure of herself again and he wondered what she'd thought up.

"You know how I said Fumio's and Kin's kisses were the only ones I'd ever had?"

"Yeah." Raido tried to guess where this was going.

"Well, I thought maybe if I had a nice kiss," she was blushing terribly and she could feel it as her face heated up. "You know, not a romantic one or anything, just not a terrible one..."

Raido sighed, this girl...what was he going to do. "And you want me to do that?" He wondered if he could do that. She was beautiful and he wasn't going to lie to himself and say he wasn't attracted to her but he didn't want to take advantage of her either.

"Never mind. It was a stupid idea." She turned away, she was so embarrassed she wished she could just disappear into a hole.

"No. You just caught me by surprise, that's all. It's a good idea, really." He leaned closer to her but she hesitated and pulled back a little. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." His voice was deep and quiet and it lulled her fear into submission. One of his hands caught hers and the other reached around and cupped her head pulling her closer to him. Then his lips were on hers, gently pressing themselves to her. She gasped and then relaxed. He deepened the kiss a bit leaning in a little more, pulling her closer to him. Emotion swirled within her, making her stomach flip flop and her heart race. She wanted to lean into him more, she didn't want the kiss to ever end, she hadn't known a kiss could be like that. She didn't know what to do but Raido didn't seem to notice her lack of experience as he kissed her a second time. Her lips parted and a small moan escaped her.

That was when Raido came to his senses. He pulled back thinking it might be a good idea for him to take a shower now. "How was that?" He looked at her. She was in shock but didn't seem upset.

"Umm. Amaz.. I mean that was good." She could feel how hot her face was. And she got the impression that Raido was very uncomfortable. "I think I should try and sleep now."

Raido smiled at her, it had been his turn to catch her off guard, although he hadn't meant to. "I think that's a good idea. I'm going to shower and go to bed too. Don't hesitate to wake me if you need me."

But she hadn't. She had slept straight through the night and now Raido was emerging from his room yawning and stretching to wake up. "Good morning."


	11. Chapter 11-First Day at Work

"Good Morning." Kiyoko stretched and sat up as she woke up. She had slept through the night without any nightmares and it felt good. She looked at Raido who was making coffee.

"Good Morning. You slept well, I see." He was glad, she needed a break.

"I did. I haven't felt so rested in ages. Raido," She blushed remembering that kiss. "I can't thank you enough. You've done so much for me."

He shrugged, "It's ok. That's what I do." Kiss little kittens and help them sleep he thought to himself. Watch yourself Raido he warned himself.

Kiyoko thought he sounded irritated with her but he was smiling and looked like his usual self so she told herself she was borrowing trouble. "Omelet?"

"We slept a little late. I think we have to settle for toast. You need to be at the academy in twenty minutes."

"Oh. I didn't realize. It won't do to be late my first day!" She rushed around getting the stuff she needed to go to work and getting dressed. As they got ready to leave she grabbed the piece of toast that Raido was holding out. "Thanks!"

He laughed at her, "You're cute when you rush around. I think you might have your own place tonight but you can leave your stuff here for now and collect it later when you know for sure."

"OK. And then when I'm settled I'll have you over for dinner."

"Sounds yummy." He liked her cooking, she was a good cook and he looked forward to spending an evening with her. Truth be told, he thought he might miss her when she wasn't around all the time.

They walked together to the academy and he dropped her off. Iruka greeted her pleasantly and told Raido that he'd walk her up to Lady Tsunade's office at the end of the day. They waved goodbye to him as they went into the academy.

* * *

><p>"So how long did you teach in Iwagakure?" Iruka asked.<p>

"I taught for two years, then my Mom died and I had to stay home and take care of my father and brothers and the house." She really hoped that this job worked out, she liked Iruka and the thought of working with kids again was exciting. "But teaching and working with the kids was the best job I ever did. I really enjoyed it."

Iruka showed her the classroom where she'd be working and helped her settle in. "In a little the kids will arrive. I always try to be here a little early so I'm ready for them."

"That makes sense. I'll do the same. That is, if you think I'll work out." She didn't want to assume.

"Kiyoko, I've already decided that you'll work out. I'm sure everything will be fine." Iruka liked this girl already. Tsunade had told him her story and he felt bad that she'd suffered so much. He wanted to help her.

They heard noise outside and Iruka said "Well, that's our cue. For today we will teach together so the kids can get to know you. Tomorrow you'll teach them the reading, and math portion of the day and work on handwriting with those who need it. We'll split the class up between us. Does that work?"

"It does. Should I be putting lessons together?"

"I have some lessons that I prepared, you can use those up and then you will have to make your own. But I don't mind helping you." Iruka led the way to the door as he said this and opened it to the noisy kids outside calling them to come in and quiet down. When they were seated he said, "Class, this is Kiyoko-sensei. She will be your new reading and math teacher. I want you welcome her."

The class had chorused their welcome and then dissolved into noise again, chattering about the new teacher. They had eventually calmed down and Iruka and Kiyoko worked with them the rest of the day. Kiyoko was impressed with how patiently Iruka worked with the kids and she decided she really enjoyed working with him as well. She reflected that, finally, something had gone her way, she couldn't wait to see Raido and tell him about it.

When the day was done and the children had left, they cleaned up and then Iruka offered to walk her to Lady Tsunade's office.

"Thank you. I thought Raido said he'd be here to get me. I'm a little nervous. Lady Tsunade said she'd tell me if she'd found a place for me to live today. It's been so long since things have turned out well for me..." she trailed off.

"I'm sure Lady Tsunade's found a place for you. You've been staying with Raido, haven't you? It will be nice to have a the privacy."

Kiyoko wondered if Iruka was implying anything but he seemed to be his usual smiling self so she dismissed it. Stop being so sensitive, she growled to herself.

When they got to the Hokage's office Iruka knocked on the door. There was a lot of noise going on in there and Genma answered the door.

"Well hello there kitten." He smiled down at her. "I'll be right out." And he went back in shutting the door before they could follow.

Iruka looked at Kiyoko and smiled. "I'm sure they're just busy."

Genma opened the door again and came out, closing it quickly behind him. "Shall we go check out your new place? Iruka will you be coming with us?"

"I hadn't planned to. Do you need help?" Iruka was wondering what was going on but knew he couldn't ask here. If Genma didn't volunteer information there was a reason.

"Nope. Not at all. Lady Tsunade might want your report when it settles down in there."

Iruka nodded his head. "Kiyoko, did you have plans for dinner? You probably won't have any food in your new place. Would you like to have ramen with me?"

"Umm." She had thought she and Raido would have one last dinner together but she didn't even see him here, it looked like she'd been passed off to Genma.

Genma spoke up. "Ramen might be a good idea. I'll have to come back and work."

"Ok then," She sighed, she felt like she was missing something important but couldn't quite figure out what. "What time?"

Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment, listened to the yelling going on behind the door and then said "How about 7?"

"Ok." She smiled, "see you then!"

Genma offered her his arm and said "Do you want to collect your stuff and see your new place?"

She passed on the arm but replied "Sure. Where's Raido?"

"He's, um, busy right now. He said to say he's sorry he can't be here to help you. I'm sure he'll visit as soon as he can."

Kiyoko looked up at Genma, he wasn't telling her the whole truth but then she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.

As they were walking towards the door that led outside they were passed by two ninja who were running and hollering for people to get out of their way. She looked back to watch them burst through the Hokage's office door without even knocking. "Well I'm sure that will end well for them."

Genma, looking thoughtful, watched them too and then steered her towards the stairs, "I'm sure they had a reason."

They had only made it a few steps when the same two ninja ran back past them with Shizune, Sakura and Tsunade on their heels. Tsunade was barking orders and asking questions as she passed people. All Kiyoko managed to understand was "how bad are his injuries?" and "Hurry!"

She looked up at Genma who was watching the procession race down the road with a look of concern on his face. "What was that all about?"

The look of concern left his face as he looked down at her. "Probably nothing. Lady Tsunade is amazing but she is a little strange."

Kiyoko still felt like she wasn't getting the whole story but she didn't want to annoy him. "I packed my stuff up but it's all at Raido's and I don't have a key."

Genma produced a key from his pocket and smiled at her. "I guess that makes me your friend then."

They walked to Raido's in silence, Kiyoko thinking about Raido and his absence, and Lady Tsunade's strange behavior, and Genma wondering about the flurry of activity as they had left the tower. When they got to Raido's he opened the door.

It felt so strange, almost wrong, to be here without Raido. Kiyoko felt like she was trespassing. She looked at the couch, she had been sitting there last night when he'd kissed her. She resisted the urge to touch her lips.

Genma cleared his throat. "Is this it?" He had the bags she'd packed up that morning.

"Yeah. I don't have much. I can carry some of it."

"No need. I got it. Lets go."

Kiyoko followed him out and down the road. "Umm. Where is my new place?"

"Oh sorry. It's been a busy day. Just around the corner here. Not far." He led her to a 2-story building that had a walkway all around the outside of it on both floors with doors for the individual apartments. They stopped at the managers quarters. "The manager lives here in unit one, so if you need anything you can just let him know. Lady Tsunade said to tell you that your rent is paid for the first month but you will have to take care of it after that. If you have trouble let me know, I'll help."

The manager answered to Genma's knock and they had a short conversation as Genma introduced them to each other and the manager gave him the key. Then they were off. Her apartment was on the second floor at the far corner of the building. Genma gave her the key and said "Welcome home, Kiyoko."

She opened the door and surveyed her new place. It was one room, and furnished, in the loosest sense of the word but she did have a kitchen area and a bathroom. It seemed unreal to her, just a few days ago she had been sold as a slave to Fumio and Kin and here she was starting a new life. "Thank you Genma. You can just put that stuff down."

Genma put her bags down and shifted uncomfortably. "Do you need help settling in?"

"No. I'm good. I have a little before I'm meeting Iruka, unless you want to visit. I can't make tea, I have no groceries."

"Actually, I have to go." Genma looked really distressed, like he didn't want to be there.

"That's fine. I understand. Will I see you again soon?"

Genma rolled the senbon pin in his mouth, "probably." And he was off.

Kiyoko leaned against the door. What had just happened?


	12. Chapter 12- Getting Lost

Kiyoko leaned against the door. "What had just happened?"

She thought back over the last hour. She had arrived at the Hokage's office to meet Raido and move into her new place, only Raido hadn't been there. Instead Genma had helped her while making some lame sounding excuses for Raido. Then Genma had acted like he couldn't leave her place fast enough. She thought about last night and groaned.

Raido had kissed her, at her request, and it had been the most unbelievable experience. But now that she thought about it, he'd make a pretty quick exit and he hadn't wanted to hang around this morning either. Then his unexplained absence and Genma's discomfort. He must have hated the kiss and told Genma, and Genma was afraid she'd hit on him too. Kiyoko could hear reason, faintly, in the back of her mind telling her she was jumping to conclusions but she ignored it.

She shook her head to clear it and took stock of her new home. It was a single room with a small bed in one corner and a sofa and table on the wall opposite it. There was a bathroom with a shower in it off to one side and a counter ran a short distance along the wall with a sink, a small refrigerator and a two burner cook top. She decided it would be fine.

She spent the next hour unpacking her stuff, and generally settling in. She had a little money left and she knew she needed some groceries so she decided she'd pick them up before she met up with Iruka.

She left the grocery store with two bags and found her way to the ramen stand. Iruka was already waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late. I thought I'd pick up a few things first since I have nothing at my new place and the store closes soon." She smiled up at her new coworker who was smiling back at her.

"No problem. I just got here myself. Shall we sit?"

They chatted over their ramen discussing plans for the academy and books she wanted to read to the kids. And when they were done Iruka said "Can I walk you home?"

"Oh. I'm ok. Thanks for the treat. I owe you one."

"I don't mind. I could even carry your groceries."

"No really. I have a lot on my mind. The walk will help clear it up."

Iruka shrugged. "Ok. I'll see you in the morning then." He waved good bye as he left for home.

Kiyoko sighed, it was her first night alone and she had just sent away companionship. What was she thinking? She picked up her bags and turned down the street. As she walked her mind wandered to Raido, and she wondered what he was doing? Should she stop by and see? She could at least thank him for his help. She decided against it. She was sure she'd see him soon and she wanted to seem more independent and less clingy to him. So she headed towards home.

Suddenly she looked around her, not recognizing anything she saw. Exactly how did she get to her apartment from here? She couldn't remember how she'd come and now she was all turned around. Her heart started to pound and she started breathing fast, she could feel the panic rising inside of her as she tried to figure out which way her apartment was. She was about to give up trying to be brave and just cry when she heard a calm voice behind her.

"Do you need help?"

She spun around and was face to face with that ninja that had been with Sakura the other morning, she wished she could remember his name. "Umm I think so." She blushed and hoped he couldn't see it in the twilight. "I'm sorry, I can't remember your name." She felt completely defeated, her shoulders slumped and she wished that she coudl just melt. This was so embarrassing.

"Kakashi. And how can I help you?"

It looked like he was smiling, well his eye was smiling, anyway. "Right. I'm so sorry. I can't find my place." She was officially mortified now.

"Excuse me?" He looked confused.

"It's ok. Never mind. I'll find it eventually." She was starting to feel very awkward.

"I just thought I misunderstood. Did you say your place?"

"Yeah. I moved in this afternoon. Genma helped and showed me where it was. And then I met Iruka for ramen and now I don't know how to get back home." She wondered how he would react to tears. She really wanted to cry. Raido had never minded her crying but she didn't know where he was.

"Oh. That's easy. Do you have the address?"

"Yeah. I wrote it down but since I don't know my way around the address isn't very helpful." She laughed. He took one of her grocery bags while she dug in her pocket for the slip of paper and handed it to him. "Here."

"Well you did get yourself turned around didn't you? Konoha is a easy place for that to happen. Here, it's this way." And he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"I can't thank you enough. I might have wandered all night."

They walked along in a comfortable silence for a bit. "You were Sakura's sensei, weren't you?"

"I was, I like to think I still am in a way."

"She's amazing. So strong and pretty, and smart." She realized she was starting to babble and shut up. She tried again. "Do you know Raido well?"

"In a manner of speaking. Our paths don't cross often but when they do I consider him a friend. He brought you here, didn't he?"

"Yes. He did. Rescued me is more like it."

"Oh?"

"It's a long story, I don't want to bore you." Or really talk about it at all. She wondered why she had even brought it up.

"That's fine. Maybe some other time then. Here we are." They had arrived at her building and he started up the stairs.

"You don't have to carry my bag up for me." But it was too late, he was up the stairs and heading down the walkway. When they arrived at her door she looked at him questioningly "How did you know?"

"The address? And I had a friend who used to live here so I'm familiar with the building."

"Ahhh." She opened the door and took her bag from him. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else?"

"No. I'm good. Thank you again."

"No problem. I'll see you around then." He waved as he walked down the walkway.

She shut the door and thought that living in a village full of friendly ninja was weird. She wondered, again, where Raido was. She put away her food and then set to making her bed with the sheets that were provided, and, as she did, she let her thoughts wander to him.

Really she had no right to be upset. She had known him for three days, if he had a life that didn't involve her it was none of her business. She had just expected him to be different. With a sigh she plopped on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up in the morning with a start. She must have been really tired last night. She noted that it was still early and she had time for a shower so she collected what she needed and went into the small bathroom to wash up. When she was finished and was picking her clothes for the day she heard a knock at the door. She threw her shirt over her head and went to answer it with hope in her heart.<p>

Her heart fell, it was just Sakura. "Oh hello Sakura. How did you know where to find me?"

"Genma asked me to help you this morning and told me where you lived now. He'd seen Kakashi-sensei-"

"And found out that I got lost last night?" She finished the story. "Well, I suppose that's to be expected."

"Oh no! Don't be embarrassed. It's happened to all of us."

Kiyoko wasn't sure she was telling the truth but she was sweet and that helped her relax. "So did Raido drop off or something? He just disappeared yesterday."

Sakura suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Oh no. He's just...busy. He'll be by in a few days, I'm sure. Shall we go?"

Kiyoko had finished getting ready while they were talking. She couldn't help but feel that Sakura wasn't telling her the whole story. "Sure!"

The two girls chatted all the way to the academy and when they got there Sakura said "It's been nice to visit. I have to report to Milady now for my training. If I can help later please let me know."

"Thank you Sakura." And Kiyoko turned to go in to the academy. When she got to the classroom where Iruka taught she sat down and huffed.

Iruka looked up from his desk "What's wrong Kiyoko? You seem sad."

"Not really sad, maybe more confused."

"Want to talk about it?" He offered.

"I don't want to burden you."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing to listen."


	13. Chapter 13- The Memorial

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing to listen." Iruka smiled at her. "Come on. It always helps to talk."

"Well, it's silly really. I feel like Raido's avoiding me all of sudden and like everyone knows but me." She felt really silly and immature now. She hadn't seen him in twenty four hours and she was whining already. Now she knew why he didn't want a girlfriend.

"I'm sure he's not avoiding you. You'll see."

"I guess. It's just when I ask, everyone gets very uncomfortable and seems like their making excuses for him. And on top of that, I got lost going home last night, and Kakashi had to help me get home. How embarrassing! And he said something because Sakura came and picked me up this morning."

"Don't be embarrassed. Konoha's a confusing village and it's easy to get lost. I should have walked you home."

She laughed, "It's my fault for turning you down."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had gone quickly and when the kids had gone and they'd cleaned up Iruka said, "Did you want me to walk you home?" She could hear the teasing in his voice and she laughed with him but before she could answer she heard Genma speak up.<p>

"Actually I was hoping to do that today, Iruka. I'll fight you for the chance."

Iruka laughed, "You're too good for me, Genma. No point in starting a fight I know I'd lose."

Genma said, "Then I guess I get the honor." He smiled at her and continued, "I wondered if you wanted tea on the way home?"

Kiyoko wasn't sure what to do with this man. Last night he couldn't get away fast enough now he was asking her out for tea. "I have tea at my place if you'd prefer."

"Sounds delicious."

Iruka yelled after them as they left "Genma, behave yourself!"

"What does he mean by that?"

"Nothing. He's just teasing me. There's a lot of that."

"I'd noticed." She wondered if it was due to the dangerous nature of their jobs that they were so hard on each other.

They were walking along the road towards her apartment, both deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Genma asked as he watched emotions play across her face.

She blushed, she'd been thinking about the kiss Raido had given her and how much she'd like another one but she wasn't about to say that to Genma.

"Just how much a few days and a few Konoha shinobi have changed my life. Not even a week ago I was sold as a slave to two of the most disgusting men I've ever seen in my life and today I'm walking down the street, a free woman, with a job, an apartment and a handsome shinobi next to me."

Genma grinned at her, she was so sweet and innocent, he understood why Raido had asked him to look after her.

She was blushing, "That sounded like flirting! I wasn't flirting!" She was mortified.

"Nah. I have that effect on women. I'm used to it. And I know you have your eye on Raido anyway."

Yes, she thought, but does he have his eye on me? "Yeah, well if he avoids me it won't matter will it?" She groaned, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Genma stopped in the road and turned to face her, "Kiyoko."

She'd done it now, put her foot in her mouth. If her fate hadn't been sealed it would be after this. "Yes?"

"Raido is not avoiding you." He turned back to the road and kept walking. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"Ok."

She walked beside him in silence for a while thinking about what he'd said, _Raido's not avoiding you_. Well, if he wasn't avoiding her then what was he doing? Just avoiding her, maybe Genma was supposed to distract her in the hopes that she would forget or move on. She sighed, she'd messed this one up, or rather Fumio and Kin, that stupid slave trader, what was his name, Yori, and her stupid step-mother, they'd messed it, and her, up. She wondered if life would ever get back to normal.

Genma walked beside her watching her face. She'd had the worst few weeks anyone could imagine. He heard her sigh. "That was a big sigh. Want to talk?"

She smirked, "Everyone keeps saying that to me. Even Sakura. She said this morning that if I wanted to talk to someone she was willing to listen. As if I could tell a girl her age what's happened to me! She'd have nightmares for weeks. And talking about it is why..." she trailed off, she was going to say that talking had led to the kiss and that had led to Raido avoiding her, but she didn't want to say it again. And she didn't know if Genma even knew about the kiss.

They'd arrived at what looked like a monument, it was carved out of black stone and had names etched into it.

Genma turned to her, "Kiyoko, shinobi grow up fast here. Sakura has already seen battle and had one of her teammates run off with a criminal. She wouldn't have nightmares from your story. I'm not telling you to tell it to her, just saying that you'll have to try harder than slave trading to frighten her."

Kiyoko was stunned. "But she's so young."

"I know. That's the price of being a shinobi. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Here, this is what I wanted to show you. This is the memorial for our fallen shinobi. This is how we remember our loved ones."

Kiyoko walked up to the memorial and reached out to touch it but then pulled her hand back, unsure.

"You can touch it, if you want to. We keep this here so that their memory stays with us."

"Do you know anyone on this monument then?" She was tracing the names with her fingers.

"More than I'd care to admit. But..." He was interrupted by someone behind them.

"We're lucky enough to have new friends and new teammates to fill the emptiness that their loss has left behind." Kakashi finished Genma's sentence.

"Right. Hi there Kakashi. How are you?" Genma turned to greet Kakashi.

"I'm good, thank you. Hello Kiyoko, I hope you aren't lost today. Genma can be unreliable."

He was deadpan in his delivery but Kiyoko was pretty sure he was poking fun at Genma, not her so she laughed. "Not lost today."

"I was just showing Kiyoko around the village a little. She hasn't had a lot of experience with ninja, so..."

"So you thought you acquaint her with the dead ones first? An interesting choice. And Kiyoko, what Genma said about Sakura is right. She is a strong shinobi, don't worry about frightening her."

"Have you fought with her then? As her sensei?"

"I have. And I would accept her as my teammate anyday. She is," he paused, as if looking for the right words, "formidable and tenacious."

Genma snorted, he'd seen Sakura fight recently and Kakashi hadn't. He was in for a surprise if he expected the same little girl he'd recommended for the chunin exams a few years ago.

"Do you disagree, Genma?"

"Oh no. Not at all. She's a fighter." Genma was sincere in his praise of Sakura, she had grown a lot.

Kiyoko remembered the training she'd witnessed and agreed. She would trust the pink haired ninja with her life if asked to.

"Well. I have to go. I think Lady Tsunade wanted me in her office about an hour ago." And Kakashi walked away.

Kiyoko looked at Genma. "Thank you for bringing me here. I don't know if I'll ever understand ninja and the lifestyle but I think I understand it a little more now."

"I know it's a sad thing to you, and it is to us also, but it reminds us that they are always with us in spirit. And we can feel encouraged by their bravery and live to fulfill the dream that we all have and that they sacrificed their lives for."

"When you put it that way it's easier to understand."

"Shall we go now?"

"Sure."

They wandered back out to the road and turned in the direction of her apartment. Kiyoko sighed again. She wished it was Raido walking next to her. Genma was nice but Raido offered her a comfort that she didn't feel with Genma. Was that because she liked him or because he'd rescued her? She didn't know.

They had walked in silence to her house. She opened the door and invited Genma in, "Do you still want tea?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. I hope the monument didn't make you sad."

"Oh no. It's just that I can't keep my thoughts straight. I think it's because so much has happened so quickly."

"Like I said, if you want to talk."

"Honestly! If one more person asks me if I want to talk I think I might lose it! Do I look like I need therapy?! I'M FINE!" Kiyoko sat down on the couch, head in her hands, and started to cry. "I'm fine. Nothing that won't heal itself eventually."

Genma wasn't surprised that she was crying but he didn't really know what to do. He looked over his shoulder in the hopes that someone who did know was there but there wasn't. Well he at least knew what not to say. Tucking his senbon pin away he sat down on the couch next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her over to him so that her head would rest on his shoulder.

"It will be ok, Kiyoko. You're safe now and things will get better. I know it sounds silly and trite now but time heals all wounds. The memories of the slave trader and those two guys will fade as you make friends and new memories here."

"I'm not crying because of the slave trader Genma."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Never mind. I'll make some tea."

Genma was pretty sure he'd never understand girls. "Sure. That would be nice."


	14. Chapter 14- We All Have Friends

Genma was pretty sure he'd never understand girls. "Sure, tea would be great."

Kiyoko got up and went to make tea. "Genma, I'm sorry. I know I'm being confusing right now. Please don't worry. It's just that I'm so confused right now and I can't seem to think it through. I think you're right, it just needs time."

"Can we mark that down?"

She looked at him questioningly.

"That I was right. Actually, I'd like you tell everyone you meet, Genma was right. They might believe you." He was grinning as he said this.

Kiyoko knew he was teasing and she started laughing too. She brought two cups of tea over and gave him one. "So can you tell me about any of the missions you've been on or anything?"

"Not really. Most missions are more travel than action. And the action can be pretty intense and sometimes bloody."

"Yeah. No boring missions? Like searching for Nemo?" She smiled.

"Did Raido tell you about that? Traitor." They both laughed. "Hey, did you have dinner plans?"

"Actually, I'm pretty tired. I think I'll just eat something here and then go to bed early."

"I understand, you must be tired. You're chasing those wild little things called children around all day. Better you than me."

"They're not that bad. And Iruka is very good with them."

"I'll take your word on that one. But I guess that's my cue to leave. Did you want me to walk you to work tomorrow?"

"I think I can find it on my own now. But thank you."

"No problem. See you later then." Genma got up to leave as he said this and let himself out.

Kiyoko pondered the afternoon she'd had. The monument, her tears, and Genma's statement _Raido's not avoiding you_. What had he meant by that? It was clear to her that some people knew something and that they weren't telling her. She felt left out.

She shrugged to herself and got up to make her supper. When she had eaten and washed up the dishes she got changed for bed and crawled into her bed, wishing she had a book to read.

Instead she thought of Raido's kiss. It hadn't been a passionate one, just a simple kiss but she had reacted to it so strongly. Was that normal? When a man you thought was attractive kissed you did you always react the way she had? Or was it because she was falling in love with him? She wished there was someone she could ask about that. She fell asleep with the memory of Raido's lips in her mind.

* * *

><p>When she woke up she realized Genma had been right. She felt better already and she was looking forward to work. She ate and got dressed, looking forward to the positive attitude Iruka always seemed to have.<p>

She wasn't disappointed when she got to work.

Iruka greeted her with a smile. "Hello Kiyoko! Did you have a good evening with Genma? He behaved himself didn't he?"

"Yes I had a good evening and yes he behaved himself. He just wanted to show me some of the village and visit a bit."

"He's a nice guy, even if we do give him a hard time."

"He'd have to be to put with me last night."

Iruka looked at her and was about to ask her what she meant but the children started arriving and he decided to ask later.

Today they split the children up into two groups, Iruka took his group outside for training and Kiyoko kept hers for math and reading and then they switched. It seemed to work well.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, as they were cleaning up, Iruka said, "Kiyoko, did you have plans for dinner?"<p>

"Not really. I was just going to go home. Does Konoha have a library? I'd love a book to read and I'm afraid I can't afford to buy any right now."

"We do. I can bring you there before we eat. I was thinking we might get bento boxes or something and eat by the river. My treat."

"Ok. Sounds good. I really appreciate it."

* * *

><p>They were walking to the river, books and bento boxes in hand, chatting.<p>

"So what did Genma show you yesterday?"

"He took me to the monument. And then we went to my place and had tea. We mostly just talked. And I cried."

"You cried? Did Genma make you cry? Was it the monument?"

"No. It was just me being a girl. I'm ok. I just can't figure out how I feel."

"How you feel about what?"

"About everything that's happened in the past few weeks, losing my family, and meeting Raido, and everyone else." She added everyone else but she knew it was mostly Raido that she meant.

"Why do you have to decide today? Take each day one day at a time and see what it brings."

Kiyoko looked up at Iruka, "That was very nice. Thank you. I guess I never thought I'd lose my family. Do you know why I'm here?" She had whispered this last part, it was so embarrassing.

"I do. I hope you don't feel bad but because you would be working with me Lady Tsunade felt I should know."

"It makes sense, I am working with children. I'd want to protect them too. I feel like I can't go back to Iwagakure, my stepmother will accuse me of lying or worse. But at the same time I wonder what she will tell my father and brothers when they come back. I'll never see them again." She could feel the tears threatening to let go in her eyes and she swiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Here we are. Shall we sit?" They sat facing the river. "Kiyoko, did you see all the names on the monument last night?"

"Yes, I know. And Genma told me that he had friends there, and so does Kakashi and everyone else here. But I wasn't raised expecting to lose my whole family, especially the way I did. And I am not adjusting to it. I miss Raido. It seems like he's avoiding me even though Genma, and everyone else, says he isn't and I'm tired. I'm tired of expecting to see those two jerks around every corner and worrying that they're still looking for me."

Iruka leaned over a little and bumped her shoulder with his. "Then I shouldn't tell you that Raido's not avoiding you?" He smiled at her.

"NO!" She laughed, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

But Iruka was quiet again. "Did Genma show my parent's names on the monument?"

Kiyoko gasped and looked up in horror. "No. Are they there? Why?"

"It's been a long time. The nine tailed fox attacked our village and my parents died in the attack."

"That's terrible Iruka! I'm so sorry!"

"It is. But I'm here and I'm ok. You will be too."

She leaned into his shoulder. "I must sound so selfish."

"Not at all. The pain is fresh for you. But I promise, it will get better. And someday you might be able to go find your family."

"I know. Thank you. For being a friend. I needed one tonight."

"No problem." Iruka looked over at her with a teasing smile, "by two jerks did you mean Genma and Raido?"

She giggled, "you know who I meant. Do you think they might come here? Looking for me? Does Konoha get visitors like that?"

"We do get visitors but they wouldn't dare come here looking for you. There are laws here against slavery and everyone knows it."

"Well, that's comforting. Will you walk me home?"

"I'd love to."

As they walked to her apartment they both thought of what they talked about. When they got there Kiyoko turned to Iruka. "Thank you again. I can't believe I'm so lucky to have made friends so quickly."

"That's just how Konoha is, Kiyoko." Iruka smiled, "And I know you don't want to hear this but, it's true, Raido isn't avoiding you."

"You know what he's doing then? Why can't I know?"

"It's not my business to share. I'm sorry."

"I understand. Good night Iruka. Thank you."

"No thank you, Kiyoko. It was nice getting to know you."

Kiyoko closed the door and prepared to take a shower. She was tired but she knew the steam and warmth would help her clear her head while she thought. Maybe she could plan a trip to the hot springs soon.

While she showered she thought about the last week. Well mostly the part after she had met Raido. She'd never been in love before, and she'd never been rescued before so she didn't know if her feelings for him were love or gratitude. And she wanted to figure it out, tonight.

On the one hand she owed him a lot, possibly her life. If he'd handed her over to Fumio and Kin when they'd talked with him they might have killed her. If they hadn't she would have killed herself. She had already decided that if they had recaptured her she would kill herself rather than be raped by them. But he hadn't and he'd brought her here and held her through her nightmares. And then kissed her.

That brought up the other half of her problem. She hadn't really felt anything other than friendly and grateful towards him until that kiss. Her fingers rested on her lips, remembering the emotions that had run through her. She could still feel them, the emotions, stirring her up and making her want another one. It was after that kiss that she had started feeling different towards him.

But it was also after that kiss that he'd started acting differently. He had practically run into the shower and off to bed. And then, in the morning, they'd been rushed. He hadn't seemed too different but she wondered if he hadn't allowed them to oversleep. And she hadn't seen him since. Today was the third day. She missed him. She knew that.

She also knew that her question couldn't be answered without him so she put it away as she crawled into bed. "Maybe tomorrow will have answers."


	15. Chapter 15-Confusion

"Maybe tomorrow I'll have answers." Once again she fell asleep with thoughts of Raido dancing through her mind.

* * *

><p><em>She was hiding but she couldn't remember from what. She had the sense she'd been in terrible danger but the man in the clearing seemed to carry the promise of safety with him as he crossed it and picked her up. He held her close despite the smell of skunk that wrapped itself around her and the dried mud that rubbed off onto his own clothes. He carried her, saying as he walked, "we need to get you cleaned up." She expected that he would take her to the nearby river she'd been eyeing but instead when he put her down they were at a hot spring. He indicated that she go in and wash up, he would guard the door. So she did. When she came out of the water there were fresh, clean clothes waiting for her, as she dressed she wondered who this man was. She exited the hot spring and there he was, just as he'd said, waiting for her. When his gaze fell on her now clean form the admiration was apparent. He walked up to her, "Kiyoko, you are so beautiful" as his arms wrapped around her. She looked up trying to figure out who was talking to her but she couldn't see his face because the sun was shining in her eyes making them water.<em>

* * *

><p>Kiyoko woke up with a smile on her face. It was the first night she'd dreamed and not had a nightmare since her ordeal had begun. She knew that the man in the dream had been Raido but she wondered why she couldn't see his face in it. She went over the thoughts she'd had last night, did she love him? Or did she idolize him because he'd rescued her? The dream certainly indicated her adoration of him as a rescuer not as a lover but, she remembered his kiss. She had not expected his kiss to be like that. She screwed up her face as she climbed out of bed, she still had a lot of thinking to do.<p>

As she walked to work she tried to think of ways she could answer her own questions. She supposed, if she ever saw him again, she could just ask him to kiss her and see what happened. She dismissed that idea, he had practically run away from her the last time, she wasn't going to humiliate herself again. She could find another guy, and ask him to kiss her. Then she might be able to compare her reaction to that kiss with her reaction to Raido's kiss. Hhmmm. Who could she ask? Genma? Bad idea, he was Raido's best friend. Iruka? No, he was her coworker, she didn't need any more drama in her life. She laughed at herself, kissing someone else surely wasn't the answer. This was a question that only time would answer.

Well, she thought, there's nothing more I can do about it today so I may as well put it aside. She smiled and shifted her thoughts to work. She really loved her new job. Working with Iruka was fun, he had a nice sense of humor and he was patient with her figuring out the different way of doing things. The kids were sweet too. It had been rocky at first but most of the kids had warmed up to her the first day and now there were just a few hold outs.

* * *

><p>Raido watched her from the window. Genma had said she'd been asking questions and worrying that he was avoiding her. She'd looked as if she was pondering something that troubled her as she'd walked up the road but then she had smiled and seemed fine. He wondered what had been on her mind? Had it been him? He didn't dare to hope that.<p>

He remembered the kiss she'd so innocently asked for. He hadn't really thought twice about it. He'd thought of her as someone he was protecting. It had made sense to him that if she'd only experienced the kisses that Fumio and Kin had forced upon her she wouldn't have any good memories to replace it. So he'd kissed her. And it had been fine until he'd realized how much he liked kissing her, then she had let that little sound out that told him how much she liked it, even if she didn't realize that's what it meant.

He wasn't going to take advantage of her. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself, and Lady Tsunade would have his head. But he knew he wanted to kiss her again, and hold her.

He looked up as Shizune came into the room. "Hello."

"Hi Raido. How are you feeling today?"

"Better, I guess." He suspected that what was ailing him could not be fixed by Shizune.

"Just better? Your labs are normal again. If you feel up to it you could go home today. But you'll still have to take it easy for the next day or two." She observed him closely as she spoke, watching for signs that he was in more pain than he'd let on. "Are you sure you're fine?"

He looked up at her, could he trust her? She was the Hokages best friend and confidant. "I'm fine Shizune. Thanks. Just preoccupied." His eyes strayed to the window.

Shizune looked out the window to see what he might be looking at but the street was empty except for some children running to avoid being late for school. Ahh, school. She had noticed Kiyoko pass the hospital, probably on her way to work, when she'd been visiting a patient down the hall. "Is it Kiyoko? Are you worried about her?"

Raido started, was he that transparent. Damn maybe he needed a refresher in ANBU. "Well," He started.

"It's ok. She's been fine. Everyone has been sure to visit with her and help her feel welcome. And she's settling in nicely with Iruka at the academy. If you go home you could visit with her today." She hoped that might encourage him. He'd been so mopey since his injury, perhaps an after effect of the poison or perhaps he was missing the kitten who had wormed her way into everyone's heart.

"Maybe I will go home. It might be good for me to get away from all these sick people." He laughed. "Can I go now?"

"Well. I'd like to do one more round of blood work after lunch. But as soon as the lab tech has been here you can leave. I'll leave notice with the nurse."

"Thanks Shizune. Seriously, what would we do without you?"

Shizune just smiled and let herself out. She knew what his problem was and he'd have to figure it out on his own but that didn't mean there wasn't anything she could do. She set off for the tower with a determined spring in her step. She had to formulate a plan and quickly. A few carefully dropped words and the rest would just have to happen as it happened.

She got the tower and went into Tsunades office, Genma was there as she had hoped but so was Tsunade and she had to be patient. Lady Tsunade did not like it when Shizune schemed. She smiled at Genma and said, "Genma, I'd love a coffee! Want to join me?"

Genma thought maybe he'd heard wrong but he maintained his calm. "Coffee? Sure. I could just bring it back for you?"

"Oh no. The walk would do me good. I need to stretch my legs."

Now Genma was confused hadn't she just arrived back from an errand? Girls, he would never understand them. "Ok. Sure." He turned to Lady Tsunade, "Can we you get you anything?" But she was reading some manual on poisons and antidotes.

"She won't hear you. When she gets obsessed like this she shuts the world out." Unless you don't want her to hear what you're saying, thought Shizune.

When they got down to the street and were walking towards the nearest coffee shop Genma said "OK. You can come clean now. You have never asked me out for a cup of coffee, ever. And while I am honored, I know you have some motivation other than my striking masculine company. So what is it?"

Shizune giggled a little "You caught me. I released Raido from the hospital, he'll be home this afternoon and though he still needs a few days of rest I think he might benefit more from someone elses company."

Genma was starting to get the picture. "So you think he's missing the kitten he rescued?"

"I do. In fact I'm sure of it. But it's not my place to arrange for them to meet up. I know him, and if it's left up to him he'll just let her forget him. He thinks she deserves better than a ninja."

"Yeah I know. He told me to take care of her when he first woke up, but he won't talk about her now. And all she does is ask why he's avoiding her. It makes it hard to visit with her. We're not allowed to tell her where he is, and she doesn't understand. I'll do what I can but I can't make any promises."

"Thanks Genma. I owe you one."

"You do. Hmmm how can I extract payment?" He said this while looking her up and down.

"Genma! You are truly awful! You know that?"

He laughed, "Did you really want coffee?" As he stopped to turn into the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Raido wasn't sure if getting to go home was good. He had been in the hospital for three days and only conscious for two of them. But every waking moment had been filled with thoughts of Kiyoko and that kiss. And how much he'd like to kiss her again. Then he would get angry at himself and remind himself that he wasn't going to take advantage of her. She was a sweet innocent girl, well woman, she was definitely a woman. That train of thought isn't helping either he reminded himself.<p>

Raido sighed, well Shizune had said he'd still need rest, so he'd just go home and rest. Kiyoko wouldn't know he was home and she thought he was avoiding her anyway. And then he could think about this tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko was just finishing up the sweeping when Genma appeared in the doorway. "Hey there kitten."<p>

She blushed a little. "Genma, I can never tell when you're serious."

"Well, that's easy. I'm never serious, except of course when I am."

She gave him an exasperated look and went to put the broom away. "You are so much like my brother!"

He laughed. "I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk before you went home?"

"Sure. Got anything in mind?"

Yeah, but he wasn't going to tell her. Shizune had told him that Raido would be leaving the hospital about the same time that Kiyoko would be leaving work. She had delayed his labs for just that reason. She hoped that Lady Tsunade didn't catch her running blood work that wasn't necessary. All Genma had to do was arrange for Kiyoko to be walking by the hospital at the right time.

"Nah, just another Konoha tour, narrated by me. Are you up for it?"

She smiled, "Of course." Genma really did make her think of her brother and it helped her miss him a little less when they visited. "I'm done now, if you're ready."

Genma looked at the clock on the wall, just right. "I am."

They set off from the academy and Genma ambled as if he had no particular goal in mind, telling her all sorts of stupid stories from his childhood as they walked.

Kiyoko noticed that they were walking the way she would have gone to go home and she wondered if Genma was confused. "Umm Genma. This is the way to my house."

Genma looked down at her "Is it? I guess I didn't realize." Where the hell was Raido? Then over her shoulder he saw him.

She noticed that something caught his eye and she turned around to see what. "Raido?"


	16. Chapter 16- Stupid Farmgirl?

**Authors Note:** So, I have a really busy day tomorrow and I may not get to publish a new chapter. I've noticed that there are a few people who read my new chapters as soon as I post them. I decided to post an extra one today. And if I have time I'll still post tomorrow. Consider it a gift from me to you. :) I'd love to know what my regular readers think of this story. I have a total of 28 chapters in it. And I just finished a new one that focuses on TobiramaxOC. Not sure when I'll start posting it though. It still needs a lot of editing.

* * *

><p>"Raido?" She couldn't believe her eyes! But she saw the guarded look in his eyes. Maybe he had been avoiding her.<p>

"Hi Kiyoko. How are you?" He sounded tired,as if he didn't want to be there, and as if he just wanted to get home.

"I'm good. How are you?" She didn't know what to say but the flip flops her stomach was doing were making her sick and she felt as if she was going to fall over. She wanted to hug him, or hold him or something but he didn't have the look of someone who wanted to be touched. In fact the look he was giving Genma might have killed a weaker man. She wondered what was going on.

"Well, look at that. Raido needs to be walked home and so does Kiyoko. I trust you two kids can figure that out. See ya!" Genma disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kiyoko looked lost, where had Genma gone? She looked to Raido and said "Where did he go?"

"He used a body flicker technique to leave quickly."

"Why?"

"Because if he didn't I might have killed him." He smiled sadly. He knew exactly what Genma's game was and he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Why?" Kiyoko was confused and beginning to feel like she didn't want to be here just now.

"Never mind. Did you need a walk home?"

"No. I don't get lost anymore. At least not between home and work. But Genma said you did. Why?"

"You ask why a lot." He smiled at her. He had managed to forget how much he liked her company.

"Well. If I don't know what's going on then how else am I supposed to find out?" She was getting irritated with him for not answering any of her questions. She looked him over, he looked pale and very tired. "Are you ok? You don't look well."

"I'm fine." But the fatigue on his face gave him away.

Kiyoko noticed a bench nearby. "Lets sit a minute." She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to it.

He sat down and looked at her. "So what questions don't get answered?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Wow. Smack in the eyes with the question he wasn't supposed to answer. Damn. He sighed, "I haven't been avoiding you."

"Well then. How come I haven't seen you in three days?"

"I've been busy."

"Hhmmm. You know. I'm not a little girl. If you don't want to spend time with me you can just tell me."

"Kiyoko. It's not that." He sighed again. "Could you walk me home? I am really tired."

She looked up at him. "Sure."

So she had walked him home. When they got to his place he stood at the door for a minute. "Kiyoko. Please, I really need to sleep."

"Yeah sure. I can take a hint." And she had left. So much for being in love.

Raido sighed and leaned against the door as he shut it. So much for that. He couldn't have pushed her away any more effectively if he'd tried.

But those moments in her presence had been like heaven. Her smile and her sweet innocence. He had sensed something else though, she wasn't the frightened little kitten she had seemed to be when he'd last seen her. Genma had nicknamed her that, Raido's little kitten. She was still out on the street, he could run after her, try to explain, without actually explaining. Hell, he could lie. But he didn't think that was a good idea.

Well, he still needed to sleep. The walk had worn him out, it might have been the pacing in the hospital all morning trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Kiyoko stormed away. She was going to find Genma and spear him with that senbon he kept in his mouth. It was clear to her that he had engineered that little event in order to get them together and she wasn't happy.

She thought about where she might find him. If he was at the tower there was nothing she could do. She was still new here and storming into the Hokage's office to yell at one of her guard might be frowned upon. But if he was still wandering in town congratulating himself. She heard a familiar chuckle. Glancing around she noticed him standing off to the side with Shizune. They were talking intently. She didn't care.

She walked up to him and said "Hello Genma." At the same moment she grabbed the senbon pin hanging from his mouth.

Genma and Shizune both gave her a startled look but she didn't give them a moment to say anything.

She pointed at him with the pin, "Do I look like a stupid farmgirl to you? Because if that's that case you can take your friendship and stuff it!"

Genma was very surprised at the emotion rolling off of her. "Kiyoko?"

"NO. Don't you Kiyoko me. That wasn't fair. You up and left me with a man who doesn't even want to spend time with me. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life." She stopped briefly to realize that that statement wasn't quite true given the last few weeks of her life but decided she should keep up the roll while it was good. "If you ever pull a prank on me like that again, I'll, I'll..." and then she burst into tears.

Genma looked to Shizune for help. This had been her idea after all. He'd have been much more slick than that.

Shizune put her arm around Kiyoko. "It's all right. Lets get some tea. Hhmm?"

Shizune led her into a tea house and indicated that Genma should follow.

"Tell me what happened." Shizune said when she had calmed Kiyoko down. "What did Genma do to you?"

Genma shot her a nasty glance. No way was he taking the blame for this but he'd wait for now.

Kiyoko repeated what had happened and how it had ended. When she was done she looked at Shizune, "I am so confused, and I don't know what to do."

Shizune looked miserable but Kiyoko couldn't figure out why.

She said "Kiyoko. I think it's my fault. I'm the one who suggested Genma do that. I knew Raido was going home today and I thought you two might like to see each other. I had no idea."

Kiyoko was surprised. Shizune hadn't seemed like the type of person to pull such a prank. "So you thought you'd foist me on a man who's been avoiding me and it would just work out? If he doesn't want to spend time with me then that's fine. I'll forget him in a while."

Shizune's ears perked up. "Would you need to forget him, Kyioko?"

"Yes. No. I mean. I don't know. Shizune can we talk?"

"Of course."

Kiyoko turned to Genma who had retreived his senbon pin and replaced it in his mouth. "Genma, I'm sorry. I should have asked before I jumped to conclusions."

"It's ok. I did look like the guilty party and truth be told I might have tried something similar if I'd had the chance. I'm going to clear out so you ladies can talk." He left but this time it was by the door much to Kiyoko's relief.

Kiyoko turned to Shizune, "Have you ever been in love? Or rescued?"

Shizune wasn't sure how to answer that one. "Umm. What do you mean?"

Kiyoko sighed, "I don't know, honestly. Raido was so amazing, rescuing me and bringing me back here despite the mud and skunk smell. He never said a word or complained that I smelled or slowed him down. He even held me during the night we stayed out while I had a nightmare."

"And you think you're in love with him now?" Shizune asked.

"No. I didn't think I was in love with him then. I was grateful and I liked him a lot but I wasn't attracted to him."

"So when did that change?"

"Well the second night I stayed at his house. I had shared my experience with him and he had held me the night before. I got the idea that Fumio's kisses were making me have nightmares because they were the only kisses I'd ever had. So I asked Raido to kiss me so that I'd know what a nice kiss was like."

"And he did?"

"Yeah" Kiyoko got a faraway look in her eyes remembering that kiss.

"And?"

"Shizune, it was the most amazing kiss. I didn't know they could be like that."

"Just how hard did he kiss you?"

"Just a peck on the lips, really. Nothing special. Only it was. I never wanted it to stop."

"And it did?"

"Yeah. He jumped up and said he needed to take a shower and get to bed. And he's been avoiding me ever since." Kiyoko could feel her control slipping away again, she didn't want to cry.

"Kiyoko, he hasn't been avoiding you."

"I know. Everyone keeps saying that but no one has told me what he has been doing so I think they are all just trying to make me feel better."

Shizune, at that moment, made a decision that she well knew might come back to haunt her, especially if Lady Tsunade found out about it. "Kiyoko, that morning that you started work? When Raido supposedly started avoiding you? He had a mission. It was one that only he could do. We figured, since he's good at what he does that he'd be back before you got out of work and you'd never know. But he wasn't, so a search party went out, and he came back, straight to the hospital. He didn't even wake up until the next day. Lady Tsunade didn't want any rumors so only a few of us knew anything. We couldn't say anything to you, her orders. In fact, if she finds out I told this I will be in big trouble."

"I won't say anything. But then why did he seem to eager for me to leave? He hardly wanted to spend time with me today. He wasn't even happy to see me."

"I think he's confused too Kiyoko. Relationships are hard for a ninja. What I do know is that he kept asking for you in his sleep. Give him a day to rest. He's still tired."

"Hmmm. Ok. But I don't think he's interested in seeing me."

* * *

><p>Genma knocked on his friends door, he was going to rip his head off.<p>

Raido answered wearily, "Kiyoko, I'm sorry, I am just so tired," Belatedly he realized it wasn't Kiyoko at the door.

"Hey there big boy. Let's get you to bed."


	17. Chapter 17- She's not my kitten!

"Hey there big boy" Raido was listing dangerously to one side as if he might fall over. He shifted but overcompensated and started leaning to the other side. Genma realized just how sick Raido still was and caught him. "Let's get you to bed." He guided Raido into his room and deposited him on his bed, pulling the blanket that lay at its foot over him. Then he went into the living room and plopped down on the couch to think.

He knew Raido had called out Kiyoko's name while he'd been unconscious but he figured no one had told Raido that yet. He also saw the look in Raido's eye's when he looked at her. He had seen that look only once before, many years ago. He knew, even if Raido didn't, what it meant.

He turned his thoughts to Kiyoko. At first he'd thought she was in awe of Raido for rescuing her. But in the time he had spent with her the past two days he had come to realize that she wasn't worshiping her savior but falling in love. He knew that a lot of people would dismiss it, she was still vulnerable from her ordeal and susceptible to mistaking her feelings of gratefulness for love. But, after her feisty outburst in the marketplace, threatening him with his own senbon pin, something no one had ever done before, he was inclined to think it was love. He had watched her heal, quickly in his opinion while Raido had been in the hospital and he felt like she knew what she was doing. Even if she was inexperienced and naive in many ways.

So he sat and waited.

After 2 ½ hours he heard shuffling in the bedroom and looked up to see Raido, rumpled but looking a lot healthier, emerging from his room.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Raido was surprised to see Genma sitting on his couch eating a sandwich. It wasn't like him to babysit.

"Yeah. We need to talk."

"I see you helped yourself to my food. You're welcome." Raido ran his hand through his hair rumpling it back and brushing it off his face. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I made you a sandwich too. It's on the counter." Genma sighed, he was going to be difficult. When Raido got his mind made up it was difficult to change it, it was part of what made him a good assassin, he was focused but Genma was going to try. "And there is something to talk about. Your little kitten"

Raido was across the room in a flash and had Genma by the shirt, pulling him up off the couch so that he could stare him in the eyes. "She is not my kitten." He ground out. "You need to get that straight."

Genma stared at his friend coolly, it wasn't the first time they'd fought, although it was the first time it was over a girl, and he knew he wasn't in any real danger. "Ok. Fine. You can pretend you don't have feelings for her, but everyone who knows you knows otherwise."

Raido let go of Genma and stepped away. "It's not that. I don't know." He was exasperated with the situation and he felt like he couldn't think straight. For a man who kept his cool in the worst of situations this was confusing.

"Do you know you asked for her when you were unconscious?" Genma watched his friend for a reaction."

"Seriously?" Great, how many people had witnessed that?

"Yeah. Only Shizune and I heard it. Tsunade didn't let many people in your room while you were out. Once she had healed you it was pretty much either Shizune or me."

"Well, that's a relief." He sat down at the bar with his sandwich and began to eat. "What else did I say?"

"Nothing, you just kept calling her name. We tried to get Tsunade to let her visit you but she wouldn't budge. Hey, it's ok. She's sweet, and cute, and she adores you."

"Yeah. For all the wrong reasons."

"What?" Genma couldn't figure his friend out. "What do you mean?"

Raido sighed again and put down his sandwich. "I kissed her Genma."

"You what?"

"Yeah."

Genma was a little surprised, he knew Raido avoided relationships because of his job. He'd always thought it was a little silly himself but he respected his friends decision. "May I ask why?" He hoped there was a good reason. He knew Raido to be an honorable man but even the best guy out there could only take so much of a beautiful girl hanging on him before desire overrode reason. If Raido had forced a kiss on Kiyoko it was going to be hard not to deck him.

"She asked me too. So I did."

"Oh." Genma thought about this. He could see Kiyoko doing it, he didn't know her reason but she was just innocent enough to ask and not have any idea what she was asking for. "And?"

"Let me explain before you come at me. She'd told me everything and cried on my shoulder about it. That night, the last night she was here, she asked me. Because the only kisses she'd ever had were from Fumio and Kin she got the idea that if she knew what a normal kiss was like maybe the nightmares would stop. It seemed like a good idea at the time. So I kissed her."

"Oh." There wasn't much that could render Genma speechless. He wasn't known for being talkative but he usually had something to say, even if he chose not to say it. At this moment he was speechless, so he just stared with disbelief at his best friend and wondered when he had become so stupid.

Raido looked at Genma, "I know what you're thinking but it's not like that. I really wanted to help her. And I think it did, a little, because she didn't have a nightmare that night. But it really complicated things."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking. What was her reaction?"

"Well, at first not much. I truly don't think the girl had ever been kissed, Fumio and Kin don't count. But then she moaned."

"She moaned?"

"Yeah just a little. And that's when I knew I was in trouble. I knew I'd fallen in love with her. There she was, sitting on my couch, so completely trusting of me, asking me to kiss her just so she'd have a good kiss memory. And all I wanted to do was pull her into my lap and give her all sorts of good memories."

"Wow." Genma was shocked. He had thought Raido might like her but it was apparent that his reticent friend was in deeper than he'd realized.

"Yeah. Wow. And all I could think was that if I did that I was no better than Fumio and Kin, taking advantage of her in her weakness, difference was that she trusted me."

"So what did you do?"

"I bolted. I told her I needed a shower and sleep and I left as quickly as I could. And in the morning I let her sleep in. I told myself it was because she needed to sleep but I was avoiding her. I didn't want to face her and admit that I was attracted to her, not even to myself. She is vulnerable and weak, and I won't take advantage of that."

"Well let me tell you about your vulnerable kitten, Raido." He related the incident in the market that had happened earlier to Raido and finished with "I don't think she's as vulnerable as you think."

Raido was laughing, "She threatened you with your own senbon pin? That's sweet! Wish I could have seen it. So she's doing well? How about work?"

"Iruka says she's fit right in, as if it was meant to be. The kids love her, well except for the expected hold outs but those kids are probably headed for Anbu Black Ops and they never get along with anyone."

"Hey!"

Genma chuckled, he'd known that would rankle him. "And other than getting lost going home that first night she's been fine. Not clingy or anything. I kind of figured she would want to stick to me with you missing but she hasn't. We've visited and I've shown her around but you'd never know that she'd escaped slavery a week ago."

"She got lost?"

Genma chuckled again, "Yeah. I brought her over to her new place and got her settled. But I really needed to check on you, Tsunade had wanted me back as soon as possible as a guard. So I left pretty quickly. She was meeting Iruka for dinner anyway, to celebrate her first day at work. Anyway, she told Iruka she could get home on her own, and promptly got lost."

Raido smiled, that was just like her. "What did she do?"

"She happened upon Kakashi. He showed her how to get home."

Raido remembered how afraid she'd been of Kakashi when they'd met. "Wow. She is doing well, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She is. Give her a chance Raido, she might surprise you."

"What time is it?" Raido looked over at the clock in the kitchen. It was 7. "How can I still be so tired?"

"Well, you did almost die the other day." Genma said this with no emotion in his voice at all. He saw Raido considering his options. "Want some ramen? My treat."

Raido took a deep breath, "No tricks? Just ramen? I'm not up to anything else today."

"No tricks. I left her at the tea house with Shizune, crying and needing to talk. I came here to check on you."

"Sure."

The two friends headed into town, walking quietly beside each other lost in their own thoughts. When they got there they sat down and ordered.

"So what else have I missed?"

"Not much. Just the usual day to day stuff. You got the guy you were after, if you didn't know. He tried to crawl away but we found his body not far from yours. Good job."

"Thanks. It would have turned out better if he hadn't managed to nick me with that kunai as I took him down. Stupid poison, it's a cowards weapon." Raido harrumphed. He had no respect for someone who couldn't win an honest fight.

Genma laughed, "Just like you. Fists and kunai rather than rely on anything else. No wonder you suck at love."

They had finished and got up to leave. As they passed through the curtains that shielded the ramen stand from the street Raido came face to face with Kiyoko. Well more like her face to his chest, he'd forgotten how small she was. He was suddenly filled with emotion, he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and hold her, and kiss her again. What was wrong with him? He had never felt that about anyone, ever.

"Hello, Kiyoko." He said.

Kiyoko squeaked, and then looked up at Raido, she couldn't read his face so instead she took off. There was no way he was making her cry again.

Raido looked helplessly at Genma.

"Hey slick." Genma said.


	18. Chapter 18-Faces from the Past

Another busy day so I'll publish early for my followers. I hope you are still enjoying reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Lady

* * *

><p>"Hey slick." That was Genma and Raido wondered, if he punched him, how many people would come to his immediate aid?<p>

"What was that about?"

"Well, obviously she was afraid you'd take off first, so she left."

Raido was remembering why he didn't do relationships, the opposite sex was so complicated. "But I didn't even say anything."

"Go after her."

Raido sighed, he hadn't been this tired since, well since the last time he'd almost died. "I can't. I need to sleep again. Seriously, if she does care, which I am starting to doubt, she will still care in the morning. Can you make sure I get back home." And he fainted into Genma's arms.

Genma got quite a few strange stares as he carried Raido home. He didn't care, he just winked at them and kept going. If it got back to Tsunade he'd catch hell but oh well. When he got back to Raido's he found the key in his pocket, let them in and deposited Raido on his bed for the second time that day. He reflected that he'd now officially spent more time in Raido's bedroom than anyone else's this week. Life sucked.

He removed Raido's weapons and laid them on the table next to his bed, no one wanted to roll over on a kunai, and then covered him and shut the door. He'd probably be out all night this time. Before he left he found some paper and wrote a note to Raido. Then he let himself out.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko ran all the way home. There was no way she was going to talk to that man, ever again. She knew when she wasn't wanted and he had obviously decided that the kiss had been a mistake. She disgusted him and she had seen how he looked when they had just run into each other. Sure Shizune had said he'd called for her in his sleep but she was sure it was for some other reason than that he actually liked her.<p>

She got ready for bed and crawled in. Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant no work. She'd gotten her first paycheck which also meant she could get some groceries and a few small things for her apartment. But as she fell asleep the prospect of shopping was not what she was thinking about.

_She was sitting by a river. She wasn't sure what she was doing here but she felt completely at ease. Someone sat down beside her and she instinctively knew it was Raido. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, reveling in the feeling of his closeness. She tipped her head up to look at him and he looked down at her, leaning in to kiss her._

She sat bolt upright in bed. The sun was streaming in the windows and the clock told her that she had slept much later than usual. Oh well, she shrugged, it was her day off. She got up and got ready at a leisurely pace.

* * *

><p>Raido sat up in bed. He was still dressed so he guessed that Genma had once again deposited him in his bed. He felt much better. He was surprised by how much sleep he still needed. He got up and made his way into the kitchen to make coffee.<p>

Genma had left him a note so after he had poured himself a cup he sat down to read it.

_Raido, you passed out when we left the ramen stand, you've never been able to eat as much as me anyway. So I told everyone I was bringing you home to take advantage of you. I left you sleeping though, it wasn't a fair fight and I like my partners a bit more responsive than that. You're making the mistake of a lifetime. Walking away from what's in front of you would be the stupidest thing you could do. Here's her address, you have some explaining to do. Yours always, Genma._

Raido laughed out loud. Genma was such a jerk, but he was his best friend. They had been through a lot over the years and watched each others backs more times than he could count. If Genma thought this was a good idea then he trusted him.

He got dressed and headed out to visit Kiyoko at her new apartment. He wasn't sure where that would get him but he figured it was worth a try anyway. He noted the address and pocketed the note just in case.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko finished getting ready and set out for the market. She was determined to put everything that had happened yesterday behind her. She was no shrinking violet and if Raido wasn't interested then she wasn't going to beg him to be. She found her way through the streets of Konoha and to the market, which was busy with it's usual Saturday morning shoppers.<p>

* * *

><p>Raido made his way up the stairs and to her door. His stomach flip flopped. Get a hold of yourself man. She's one tiny woman, you've faced down much worse. He realized that it wasn't that he was afraid of her, he was afraid of her rejection. He wanted her to be a part of his life. He swallowed his nerves and knocked.<p>

No answer, he knocked again. It became clear that she wasn't in. His shoulders slumped a little. He figured he'd head down to the marketplace and find something to eat. He ambled off in that direction.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko wasn't sure how it had happened but she was lost again. She looked around, she was definitely in a section of town that she hadn't seen before. She tried to remember how she'd gotten here. There had been a crowd and she'd thought she might avoid it by slipping down an alley and returning to the main road a little further up. Maybe this alley went back that way. She turned that way, cursing the fact that she'd grown up on a farm and couldn't figure this city out at all.<p>

She was relieved when she saw the busy main road come into view a little further down the alley but her celebration was short lived.

Two men were exiting the building in front of her and she recognized them. Unfortunately for her, they recognized her also.

"Well look at that, Kin. We found ourselves a little lost property." Fumio was looking at her with a deadly glare. "Do you have any idea how far we've gone to find you, you little bitch?"

Kiyoko swallowed her fear and looked behind her. Her hopes that someone who could help her was there vanished. She was in an alley that was completely deserted except for Fumio and Kin and herself. And they were blocking her way to safety. Well, she thought, things are a little different now. She weighed her options but as she did Fumio approached her and grabbed at her clothes.

"You're coming with us."

She screamed. "I am not! There are laws against that here. You won't get away with it!"

"That's what you think." He was trying to drag her back into the doorway he had just come through and, though she was outmatched because of his sheer weight, she was giving resistance. He pulled a little harder. "What would a tramp like you mean to anyone here anyway? I'll treat you the way you want to be treated." He had pulled her close enough that she could smell his stinking breath.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember Raido. Then she went wild, kicking and screaming, lashing out at him with everything she had. Eye's closed she scratched and kicked everything she could make contact with. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her back and a gentle voice whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. It's going to be ok."

She calmed, she knew that voice and she opened her eyes. Fumio and Kin were backing off and Kakashi was standing in front of her. She shifted and turned, Sakura released her hold and put her down, smiling at her.

Kakashi was simply staring down the two men. "Is there a problem here?"

They stumbled on their words a bit, "Oh no sir."

"Good then you won't mind telling me why this young lady was attacking you, will you?"

Fumio spoke up, "I have no idea. She just flew at me. I've never seen her before in my life."

Kiyoko tensed but Sakura touched her arm and shook her head. She suspected that Sakura and Kakashi knew full well that they were lying. So she stayed quiet.

Kakashi turned to her, "Kiyoko. I've never known you to be violent. Is that true?"

Kiyoko was trying to figure out what her answer should be. Did Kakashi want the truth? She decided for the easy way out, she shut her eyes and melted into Sakura, knowing full well the girl could, and would, catch her.

"Well. It seems she's overdone herself again." Kakashi was surprised but didn't show it. "I guess you'll have to take her back to the hospital, Sakura."

"Yes sir." She scooped the small woman up and started off.

"Now just a minute." Fumio was concerned that he'd lose her. He'd spent a lot of money on her.

Kakashi leveled his gaze at the man. "Yes?"

"She, umm..." Fumio was trying to figure out how to keep her. "We can do that. You guys must be busy."

"Oh no. I'm sure she'd rather a friend bring her than a total stranger. Unless, of course, you have met her before?"

Fumio sighed, he had lost. "No. Never seen her before. I just wanted to do the right thing."

"Well then, we'll be off."

Fumio watched the two ninja walk off with his slave. This was not going to be as easy as he thought it might be. Then he watched in amazement as they got to the main road and Sakura put Kiyoko down on her feet and gave her a hug. She'd been faking! She was going to pay for this.

* * *

><p>Sakura put Kiyoko down, "It's safe now. You can stop faking." She giggled a bit. "That was quick thinking on your part. How did you know I'd catch you?"<p>

Kiyoko smiled up at the girl, "I didn't but I figured a fall to the ground was better than the wrong answer to his question." She pointed at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, "There was no wrong answer,Kiyoko. I would have worked with whatever you said. But I think this is better." He turned his attention to Sakura, "I think I'd like to have a word with Lady Tsunade. I'll see you later." And he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"How do you do that? Disappear so quickly?" Kiyoko was sure she'd never get used to it.

"I guess we just do it. I don't know, I haven't mastered it yet. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. Do you know who they were?"

"I'm not sure but Kakashi and I surmised, from your reaction to them and the conversation you had, that they were involved in your recent experiences. Were we right?"

"Yeah. They were the ones I escaped from." A shiver ran down her spine, that had been a close call.

Sakura felt bad for this woman and she was glad they had come upon the incident when they had. Who knows what might have happened otherwise. She put her arm around her shoulders, "Come on, lets get some tea."


	19. Chapter 19- The Note

"Come on, lets go get some tea." Sakura led the frightened girl into a teahouse and they found a seat and ordered some tea.

Kiyoko was trying to settle her nerves and the tea was a welcome addition to that endeavor. She sipped at the warm liquid and let its warmth spread through her. "Why won't they leave me alone?" She looked to the young woman for answers.

"Because they're jerks. Don't worry. You'll be fine. You're safe with us."

Sakura's warm smile was encouraging and Kiyoko relaxed. They chatted a bit about girl things while they finished their tea and then Kiyoko said, "I think I should go home now."

"Ok. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah." They rose to leave together.

When they got outside Kiyoko looked up and down the street, she hoped that Fumio and Kin weren't around looking for her. She was about to ask Sakura to walk her home, just in case when a familiar face came into view.

Raido was walking down the street. He was tired again, not quite tired enough to need sleep, but tired just the same. Which he supposed was a good sign that he was, in fact healing. He had been heading home when he saw Sakura and Kiyoko emerge from the teahouse and he decided to talk to her.

He approached the two girls "Hi Sakura, Hi Kiyoko."

"Oh Hi Raido. Feeling better?" Sakura asked.

"A little."

"Hello Raido." Kiyoko sounded hurt and cold and he wanted to pull her into his arms and make her feel better but in a crowded marketplace, with no idea of what her reaction would be after the last three days and his abysmal behavior yesterday, he decided it wasn't a good idea.

"Kiyoko.." He began but he was interrupted by Genma.

Genma approached the trio, he could only hope that Raido was improving things with Kiyoko and not making them worse. Well, it didn't matter. She had been summoned to the Hokage's office. "Kiyoko, Sakura, you need to come with me. Lady Tsuande wants to see both of you."

Kiyoko's heart sank. This was it. She'd be ask to leave. They didn't want someone in town that would cause problems for them. Her shoulders sank.

Raido wondered what was going on and thought that his friend couldn't have worse timing. Kiyoko looked like she might fall apart.

"Ok Genma. But can I have a word with Kiyoko for a second?"

Genma gave him a meaningful stare. "One second. You know she doesn't like being kept waiting."

Genma and Sakura stepped away for a moment and Raido pulled Kiyoko to the side.

"Kiyoko, we need to talk. I'll find you after your meeting."

Kiyoko was feeling more confused than ever. "Ok. I understand." She knew this was the end for her. He just wanted to be sure she understood it too.

Sakura interrupted, "Raido, you need more sleep. And we have to go."

Raido looked defeated. "OK." His hands had been stuffed in his pockets, more to keep them from grabbing Kiyoko and running off with her than anything else. He pulled them out, turned and walked away.

Kiyoko watched him go. He looked crushed, like the weight of the world was too much for him. He had said he didn't have time for a girlfriend, hadn't he?

Genma and Sakura were walking away and calling her but as Raido turned she noticed a slip of paper fall from his pocket. She bent down to grab it, intending to give it to him but when she stood up he had slipped into the crowd. Well, she'd return it later. She stuck it in her pocket and turned to follow Genma and Sakura.

The walk to the Hokage tower was the worst walk she'd ever taken, other than the walk to the traveling cage she'd made when her step-mother had sold her. She knew she'd be asked to leave. When they got there her feet dragged up the stairs.

They entered the office and she noted that Kakashi was already there, reading in the corner.

"Hi Kiyoko." Lady Tsunade addressed her. "I heard there was a bit of a problem this morning in the market."

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry."

Tsunade leveled her gaze at the young woman. "I want you know that I won't stand for this."

"Of course not, Ma'am. I'll leave today."

Genma almost dropped his senbon pin. Kakashi almost dropped his book and Sakura gasped.

Tsuande merely looked at her. "I think you misunderstood me."

"Ma'am?"

"I don't mean for you to leave. I mean to catch those pigs and teach them a lesson."

Kiyoko felt as if she might fall down, Genma must have noticed because he was at her elbow in a moment steadying her. "I don't understand."

"We are going to set a trap for them but I think we'll need your help. Because you're not an established member of the village yet we need them to make a confession in front of two jonin level ninja. They wouldn't admit anything to Kakashi, and Sakura isn't a jonin yet anyway. So I will need you to lure them somewhere and get them to admit to human trafficking in earshot of Kakashi and Genma. I think outside of town is safest since the marketplace has civilians in it that might get hurt."

Kiyoko wasn't sure she liked being the bait but then she trusted Genma, Kakashi and especially Sakura so she said, "Will Sakura be along too?"

"Yes she will. She's too valuable a ninja to not include her. She'll whisk you away as soon as they've made their admission. Genma and Kakashi will arrest them and bring them to me."

They spent the next twenty minutes making plans. Kiyoko would find them in town and tell them she'd go, but without enthusiasm so they wouldn't be suspicious. Although they all doubted that Fumio and Kin were smart enough to recognize a trap. Then she would follow them to the gates, suggesting that they leave quickly to avoid running into anyone. Once outside the gates she would get them talking and the leaf shinobi in the room would step in. It seemed simple enough.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko was wandering through town trying to find them, how come when she wanted to find them she couldn't? Her hands were stuffed into her pockets and she fiddled with the paper Raido had dropped. Then she spotted Fumio. She wanted to look casual so she leaned against the building and pulled the note out as if she was unaware of them, unfolding it as if she was reading a shopping list. When her eyes fell on the words though she started to shake.<p>

_Raido, you passed out when we left the ramen stand, you've never been able to eat as much as me anyway. So I told everyone I was bringing you home to take advantage of you. I left you sleeping though, it wasn't a fair fight and I like my partners a bit more responsive than that anyway. You're making the mistake of a lifetime. Walking away from what's in front of you would be the stupidest thing you could do. Here's her address, you have some explaining to do. Yours always, Genma._

She was shaking so hard she didn't think she could fold the note up and put it back in her pocket but she managed just as she heard his voice.

"Well. I've finally found you. This time we're not taking any chances." Fumio grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into an alley. He had a small bottle of sake in his hand and said to her, "Drink this."

"No. It's ok. I'll go with you. No fights." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "But we should go now before anyone sees us."

Fumio was surprised but he could see that she'd given up so he held onto her as he turned to leave town. "Come on Kin. It's late but we'll spend the night in the forest where we won't run into anyone who wants to help her."

"Ok Fumio."

They walked briskly towards the gate to the village and once they were through it Kiyoko started talking.

"So, am I the first slave you ever bought?"

Fumio looked at her "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on. I know what you're up to. It's ok. The world isn't a fair place."

It was Kin who spoke up. "You are. I was uncomfortable with it but Fumio said it was the answer we were looking for. Someone to clean the house and, umm, take care of our needs."

Kiyoko looked at Fumio, "Is that true?"

Fumio was going to punch Kin but he figured a scuffle right outside of town wasn't a great idea. "Yeah. It's true. You'll get used to it. We're not terrible you know. You could have been bought by much worse people than us."

That was it, the words had been spoken and like magic Kakashi and Genma appeared in front of them.

"I am arresting you for violating the laws of The Land of Fire." Genma sounded so sure of himself.

Kiyoko looked at him in a new light. She never would have expected him to write the note she had in her pocket. But before she could reflect on it anymore Fumio had grabbed her and pulled her in front of him, holding a knife to her throat he said "If you want her to live I suggest you back off."

Belatedly Kiyoko realized she hadn't moved fast enough. She should have stepped away from him so that he couldn't have grabbed her, instead she had been distracted by her thoughts about Genma and hadn't moved fast enough. And now Fumio was going to kill her.

Kakashi raised his hands in defeat, "Whoa now. Lets not do anything rash."

Fumio tightened his grip on her and pressed the knife in letting it make a dent into her skin, blood trickled down her neck. Kiyoko thought she might pass out. She looked at Kakashi and Genma begging them with her eyes to do something fast.

Instead Kakashi said "Hey man, if you want her that bad then who are we to stop you?" And he turned and walked away.

Tears formed in Kiyoko's eyes and spilled over. They were turning their backs on her! This had probably been the plan all along. Just to get them all out of town. She had never felt so betrayed in all her life, not even by her step-mother. At least that woman hadn't pretended to like her.

Fumio grunted, "I'm glad to see we understand each other" and turned to walk away holding her firmly with the knife still precariously close to her throat. "Come on bitch, it seems your new friends aren't so friendly after all. Maybe their afraid of the fight."


	20. Chapter 20- Stay with Me Kitten

"Come on bitch, it seems your new friends aren't so friendly after all. Maybe they're afraid of the fight."

Genma heard it as they walked away. He understood Kakashi's reasoning but he knew Kiyoko wouldn't. He wanted so badly to turn and wipe that smirk off Fumio's face but he knew that would put her in too much danger.

When they were out of sight he turned to Kakashi, "What now?"

"We wait. They need to camp for the night. And, we get backup."

Fumio, dragging Kiyoko along beside him said "Come on Kin. We need to find cover."

He had pulled her into the woods and then walked for an hour. Finally stopping just before the sun was going to set. It cast long shadows around them makiing the forest seem eery and dark. "This will do. Lets settle down for the night."

Kin started gathering wood to make a fire.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fumio was pissed.

"Making a fire, it's cold."

"You idiot! We can't make a fire. We might as well just walk right back to the village."

"Oh yeah." Kin felt a little stupid but he dismissed it.

"And you." Fumio turned on her. "Were you in on that?"

Kiyoko was terrified. She was at their mercy and she knew that Fumio was angry enough to just kill her. She debated as to whether that wasn't the best idea but decided she wasn't ready to die. "No. I accept that I'm yours. Just please be gentle with me."

"Hhmmph. You're mine and I'll do whatever I want. For now I'm not taking any chances." He pulled the small bottle of sake out of his pocket. "You'll drink this, all of it."

Kiyoko obediently took the small bottle and drank it's contents, wrinkling her nose. It was the worst sake she'd ever tasted. Just as she finished it Kin screamed.

"Fumio! I can't move!"

"What? What are you talking about? You idiot! You didn't drink the other bottle did you?" As he finished his sentence three leaf shinobi dropped from the trees above them and a fourth walked out from the trees. Kakashi, Genma and someone Kiyoko didn't recognize were standing in front of Fumio. She felt familiar hands grab her and pull her back into the trees behind her and Sakura's reassuring voice, "Sorry we took so long. We got backup."

Kiyoko's heart soared and she watched the drama unfolding. The leaf shinobi were amazing, appearing to move in slow motion. Kakashi grabbed Fumio's arm and twisted it behind him while Genma took the opportunity to give him a well aimed punch in the stomach. He then turned on Kin and did the same.

"Don't ever assume that a leaf shinobi is afraid of a fight from scum like you." The anger in Genma's voice could be felt in the air and Kiyoko shivered. She was getting cold and didn't feel well.

The third shinobi was a man, taller than Kakashi, and he had a beard. He took out some rope and tied Fumio's hands behind his back, none too gently. Then he leaned in to his ear and said "My father was the third Hokage of this village and I don't appreciate trash like you hanging around it."

Fumio's face paled.

The fourth ninja in the clearing was just standing there, he was the shortest of them, his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He held his hands in front of him and stared at Kin with concentration.

Genma walked up to Kin. "What's the matter slug? Why don't you run?"

"I-I can't! What's wrong?"

Genma looked at the younger man and grabbed Kin's arm "you can release him now Shikamaru."

Kin relaxed but only long enough to have Genma wrench his arms behind him and tie his hands like the other man had done to Fumio.

Everyone in the clearing, except for Fumio and Kin, relaxed.

Genma motioned for Sakura and Kiyoko to join them. He put his arm around Kiyoko "Sorry kitten. We didn't mean to give you a scare, we just didn't want to see you get hurt. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so."

Sakura spoke up, "I'm a medic. Can I check you for injury?"

Kiyoko turned and submitted to her scrutiny. She wondered who the other two men were but before she could ask Sakura spoke up.

"Do you feel alright?"

Now that she thought of it she didn't feel well at all. She thought she might throw up and everyone was still moving in a sort of slow motion around her. She had thought that was how they fought but the fight was over so why didn't they go back to normal? Her vision was getting cloudy and dark too. Sakura was in her face yelling, what was she saying? Stay with me? That didn't make any sense since she wasn't moving at all, was she?

Sakura started yelling at Kiyoko, "Stay with me Kiyoko. Keep your eyes open!"

Everyone in the clearing knew something was wrong and all eyes turned on Sakura and Kiyoko, just in time to see Kiyoko start to crumple to the ground as Genma caught her. He sighed, "It just doesn't stop does it?"

Kakashi was standing on the other side of Fumio from Asuma. And they simultaneously grabbed him by the arms. Kakashi turned so he was facing Fumio face to face. "What have you done?" The anger in his voice made even his friends shiver, it wasn't often that the copy-nin showed his anger like that.

Fumio just chuckled. Kakashi left his field of vision for a moment but it was replaced with Genma's fist. Fumio laughed out loud as it made contact, seeing the anger in Genma's eyes as he passed out.

The group made their way back to the village gates. Sakura carried Kiyoko, Asuma carried Fumio, and Kakashi was leading Kin along who was being very cooperative and quiet. Shikamaru and Genma just followed quietly.

When they got to the gates Shikamaru said "Well, If you don't need me."

Genma replied, "You're good. Thanks for the help."

Kin wondered what they were going to do with him. Genma turned to him and got up in his face. "What did you guys give her? Why did she pass out?"

"Dude, calm down. It was just a something to make her sleep through the night so she couldn't escape. She'll wake up in the morning."

Sakura looked down at the girl she was carrying. Her vital signs were weak. "What was it exactly?"

"I-I don't know. Fumio got it from some guy."

Sakura thought she might like to punch him but she was holding Kiyoko and couldn't. "Do you know what it was called?"

"I don't. But there is another sake bottle in my pocket laced with it." He figured he should be as helpful as possible, maybe it would help.

Genma stuffed his hands into Kins pocket and came out with a bottle. He handed it to Kakashi who took it and said "Alright, Kakashi and Sakura will take Kiyoko to the hospital, Asuma and I will deal with these two idiots."

Kakashi nodded, accepting the bottle and they turned to leave. "Do you need me to take her?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm good. Lets go. I'm worried for her."

Genma and Asuma headed to the tower with their prisoners.

When they got there and were in Lady Tsunade's office they reported the whole incident to her.

"I can't believe that two of my most elite jonin not only messed up the plan but then one of them lost it and punched the target." She was pissed.

Genma shrugged, "He was fighting Asuma's attempt to tie him up. I didn't want to see Asuma get hurt."

Tsunade regarded them and looked at Asuma, who just shrugged and nodded imperceptibly. She didn't believe the story but she let it go. Fumio probably deserved it anyway. "So what are we going to do with you two" as she looked at Kin.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Kakashi took off for the hospital as fast as they could manage without risking injury to Kiyoko. When they got there Sakura ran in and started yelling orders.<p>

"I need an empty room! And I need bloodwork and labwork." She looked around her, everyone was just standing there, "NOW!"

Kakashi reflected that Tsunade's attitude had rubbed off on her but her tone had gotten people moving. A stretcher had appeared and she placed Kiyoko on it and started moving down the hall. At the last minute she turned to Kakashi, "Do you have that bottle?"

He handed it to her and thought that he liked the new and improved Sakura. He couldn't wait to see what else she'd learned. He said goodbye and left to find Raido and fill him in.

Sakura handed the bottle to the lab assistant who had appeared. I need that analyzed, yesterday if possible! And then I need an antidote for it. I think she's been overdosed."

She said all this as she wheeled Kiyoko down the hall towards an empty room. When the tech showed up to do bloodwork she stopped long enough to let him draw blood and then continued on. She looked at Kiyoko, "Stay with me Kitten." She smiled. She liked the nickname Genma had given her, it suited her. Like a stray kitten, Kiyoko had wandered into town and wormed her way into the heart of everyone who had met her.

She pushed the stretcher into a room and sat down to watch and wait.

* * *

><p>Kakashi made his way to Raido's house. When he got there he knocked and waited. Raido opened the door looking like he'd been asleep. "I have something I have to tell you."<p>

Raido wished he hadn't fallen asleep but he did feel as if he was finally catching up and healing. "Sure. Mind if I eat?"

"Nope."

While Raido made a sandwich for himself, offering one to Kakashi, who turned it down, Kakashi filled him in on the events of the afternoon. Raido was getting a sick feeling in his stomach and when Kakashi finished he said "Where is she now?"

"Sakura took her to the hospital. She thinks she was poisoned."

Raido was up like a shot. "Sorry Kakashi. Lock it on the way out." And he was gone.

He ran all the way to the hospital and barged through the doors and up to the main desk. "Which room is Sakura in?"

The girl behind the desk looked up slowly and said, "She asked not to be disturbed."

Raido leaned over and in the coldest assassins voice he could muster he said "Look sweety. I'm here on business from the Hokage herself. If you know what's good for you then you'll tell me where to find her."

The girl turned the most interesting shade of grey and then said "room 14."

Raido almost felt sorry for her, almost. He ran down the hall watching door numbers when he got to fourteen he stopped and caught his breath. Then he pushed the door open slowly and went in.

Sakura was standing next to the bed with a chart in her hand, she looked up. "Oh hi Raido." She didn't seem surprised to see him at all.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, took the unconscious Kiyoko's hand in his and said "Please don't leave me, Kitten."


	21. Chapter 21- It's Ok, I Understand

"Please don't leave me Kitten." Raido looked worn.

"Raido, are you ok?" Sakura observed him from across the room. He was still healing and she didn't want him to overdo it.

"Yeah. I do feel better physically, emotionally though, I'm a wreck." He smiled up at the young girl. "Can you tell me how she is?"

"She was poisoned, though not on purpose I think. Fumio gave her something to make her sleep so she couldn't escape again during the night. Unfortunately, he didn't account for the weight difference between himself and her so he overdosed her. I've given her the antidote, we just have to wait for her to sleep it off." She looked at Raido, she was seeing a side of him that she had never seen before. Always, he was the cool collected assassin, ready at a moments notice to serve his village, giving his life if that's what it took. Right now he looked like he might cry. "If you want to stay, it's ok."

Raido looked relieved, he didn't want to leave her side. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I have some paperwork to do. If anything changes just get me, you can push that button and I'll be here in a flash."

"Ok." He turned back to Kiyoko as Sakura left the room. Stroking her hand he thought about how she had cried into his shoulder, how frightened she had been, he wished he could comfort her now, all he could do was sit there. He put his head down on the bed next to her hand, feeling the warmth come off it. "Please don't leave me, kitten. I don't think I can live without you now." He closed his eyes.

When they opened the sun was streaming in the windows, Kiyoko was still asleep on the bed. He must have fallen asleep. He wondered just how much sleep one man recovering from poison might need. He sat back, stretching and rubbing his eyes as Sakura came in the room.

"She's doing well. Her vital signs have returned to normal and she seems to be simply sleeping now. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I'm good."

"Well I want to examine her anyway. You'd still have to leave."

Raido was about to point out that Kiyoko had stood before him naked just last week but decided he didn't want to pick a fight with the fiery kunoichi before him, so he stood and said "I'll be right back."

When he returned with a cup of coffee Sakura was in the hallway. "She's fine. You can go in and visit." And she walked away.

Raido slid the door open slowly. Kiyoko was sitting up in bed looking out the window. Without looking up she said "Do you think it's over?"

Raido wasn't sure what she meant so he walked over to the bed, "Do I think what's over, kitten?"

Kiyoko's head snapped around. Her eyes fell on Raido and she burst into tears.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. You're safe." He tried to put his arms around her.

But she pushed him away. She'd done a lot of thinking about it. She knew why'd he run off after he'd kissed her, he'd been disgusted. She wasn't so weak that she needed to push herself on someone who didn't want to touch her.

"Kiyoko? What's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's ok Raido. I know. You don't have to pretend with me. I understand." She didn't and it wasn't ok but she couldn't change things so she would have make it that way. In time she'd forget how much she liked his arms around her. "Just leave please. I'm tired and I need to rest."

Raido was a broken man. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to draw her into his arms and tell her that she never had to worry again because if Fumio and Kin ever tried to touch her again he'd simply kill them. But she was staring out the window, she wouldn't even look at him. So he did as she asked. He left.

Raido was confused, he really wished he'd listened more when his Mom had tried to teach him about girls. He remembered the scarf he'd bought her on a whim and wished he'd thought to grab it. As he walked down the hallway he wondered what he'd done wrong?

Sakura looked up from the desk where she was making notes in Kiyoko's chart to see Raido leaving. She called out "Raido? Where are you going?"

He answered in a mumble, "I have no idea." And he walked away without looking back.

Sakura decided to check on Kiyoko again before she left.

She slid the door open quietly, she could hear Kiyoko sobbing softly into her pillow. She hurried over to the bed and sat on its edge. "Kiyoko? What happened? I thought you'd like to see Raido."

At this Kiyoko's sobs turned into full on tears and she wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck.

Sakura held her for a bit and then said, "Let's talk, huh?"

Kiyoko nodded her head and tried to get control of herself. When she had she looked at Sakura, "I just don't know what to believe anymore."

Sakura was a little confused, "About what?

The door opened and Genma stuck his head in, "Can the kitten have visitors?"

Kiyoko didn't want to see him either but she decided he at least deserved her gratitude for rescuing her. "Sure, I guess. But please don't call me that."

Genma saw that she'd been crying and as he made his way over to her, noticing that Raido wasn't here he started to get an uncomfortable feeling. "Why?"

"Because I'm not your kitten."

"I know that, silly girl. I didn't think that my rescuing you last night would change anything. You're Raido's kitten. I'm cool with that."

Kiyoko felt the tears threatening again. "I'm not Raido's kitten." She said this so quietly that Genma almost didn't hear it.

"What do you mean? Where is he anyway?"

"I sent him away. I don't want him here simply because he feels sorry for me. He doesn't need to pretend to like me anymore. You can have him back now." Kiyoko said it carefully because she felt as if her heart might just stop beating altogether. She wanted Raido's arms around her so badly right now that she didn't think she'd survive without them.

Genma sat down on the edge of the bed. "I think you're confused. Sakura, is that stuff out of her system?"

Sakura was confused too. "It should be. What do you mean, Kiyoko? Who can have him back? Raido hasn't been in a relationship since," she thought about it, "well, ever that I remember."

"I'm sorry Genma, to blow your secret then. But I know."

Genma was starting to get very uncomfortable and he had no idea what she was talking about. The confusion on his face must have been apparent because she shifted and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Raido dropped this the other day. I'd meant to return it to him when I saw him and I never meant to read it but I did, by accident. I'm sorry."

Genma took the note, wondering what in the hell it could be but as he opened it he started to laugh.

"Go ahead. Laugh at me for being naive. For thinking that a girl like me could land a guy like Raido."

Sakura looked at Genma with pure anger. "I don't appreciate you upsetting my patient. Maybe you should go."

Genma stopped laughing and pulled Kiyoko into his arms, "You couldn't be more wrong, Kitten." He handed the note to Sakura, her brow wrinkled as she read the note, realization dawning on her face and she started laughing too.

Kiyoko looked at Sakura, she had thought she would be on her side. Now they were both laughing at her.

Sakura stopped laughing when she saw the pain on Kiyoko's face. "We aren't laughing at you. Please listen."

Genma spoke up. "It's a running joke that Raido and I are a couple because neither of us have had a girlfriend in a long time. I was teasing him when I wrote that note."

"Well then what explaining does he have to do?" She wasn't sure if she believed him but Sakura looked as if she did. "Is that true, Sakura?"

"It is. We all mess with them. Once, when she was feeling particularly mischievous, Lady Tsunade even gave them their "anniversary" off. They were both steaming mad when she announced it in a meeting." She laughed at the memory but Genma just growled.

Kiyoko smiled. "So you are two aren't..."

Genma spoke up quickly, "No we aren't. So where is he anyway?"

"I sent him away. I couldn't face him. And what explaining does he have to do?"

"I think I'll go find him and let him do that." Genma smiled at Kiyoko as he stood. "I'll be right back kitten."

Genma wasn't sure where to fine Raido but he knew the places that his best friend went when he needed to think and he was going to check every one of them.

He finally found him in the last place he had thought to look, Raido's apartment.

Raido answered the door, when he saw Genma he said "I'm not really up for visitors right now. Can I just be alone?"

"No." Was Genma's simple answer.


	22. Chapter 22- I Love You

"No." Was Genma's simple answer.

Raido sighed, why did everyone feel the need to harass him today? His heart had just been ripped out and flayed by the woman he was hopelessly in love with and now Genma felt he had to have his say too? "Fine, come in then, by all means."

Genma followed Raido into his apartment. "Why did you leave the hospital?"

"Because she asked me to."

"You're such a jerk Raido."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already. Are you done? Is that what you came to tell me?"

Genma decided to mess with him, he knew it was mean but, oh well. "Actually I wanted to see if you were done breaking her heart? I was thinking I might step up and see how much she likes me." He was on the couch before he finished his sentence. Raido had sent him across the room with his fist.

"Shut up. You know how I feel. How can you even joke?"

"I do know how you feel. I was just trying to be sure you were still alive in there. So I ask again. Why did you leave?"

"And I will answer again. She asked me to. Why won't you let it go? She doesn't want me around and I won't force myself on her just because of how I feel. That would make me no better than..." He couldn't finish. When he thought about Fumio and Kin the urge to bring them serious bodily harm, and perhaps death, was strong.

"What did she say to you? When she asked you to leave? Exactly."

"I don't know, Genma. She asked me to leave. I think she said "I know. You don't have to pretend with me." What the hell did she mean by that anyway? Pretend what?" He was getting really confused.

"She thinks we're lovers Raido."

Raido looked at his lifelong friend unbelievingly. "And why would she think that?"

Genma pulled the note out and handed it to him "Because you dropped this and she found it."

Raido knew what the note said without opening it. He felt so stupid. No wonder she had pushed him away. "I think I do have a lot of explaining to do."

"Get out of here jerk. I'll lock up."

Raido took off for the hospital. When he got there he went straight to her room and slid the door open just a crack.

The hospital attendant looked up from making the bed. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah. Where's the patient that was in this room?" He double checked the room number, fourteen, it was the right one.

"I don't know nothing. They tell me to clean a room, I clean it." He returned to making the bed as if Raido had left.

Raido went to the main desk next and approached the girl sitting there. He was glad it was a different girl from the one he'd threatened last night. She might not be willing to help him. "Excuse me. There was a girl in room 14 last night. Kiyoko Takenaka? Do you know where she went?"

The girl looked up at him as if she hadn't even noticed him. "I'm sorry. What was the name?"

"Kiyoko Takenaka." Raido wasn't sure he could be patient for long and he didn't want to leave a string of threats everywhere he went. He took a deep breath to calm down.

The girl was checking logs. "Let's see. Oh yes. She was released."

"Do you know if anyone was with her?"

"Sorry. I can't watch every patient."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He left. That was fine. She'd probably gone home. He'd just go by her place. But when he got there and knocked there was no answer. He tried to guess where else she might have gone. He had no idea. He sighed.

He started wandering towards the marketplace in the hopes of running into her. Instead he ran into Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko was upset and she needed to think. She also wanted to see Raido so when Sakura had told her she could go home she'd headed straight for his apartment but he hadn't been there. She sighed. Where could she find him? She decided to head down by the river so she could think. So much had happened in the past few days, weeks and she needed to get it straight in her head.<p>

She found her steps taking her to the memorial.

As she stood in front of it she looked at the names on it. Of course she didn't know any of them, but it helped her to just read them out to herself. She started saying them out loud, hearing them helped her focus on what she hadn't lost. She stumbled over a name "Obito, Uchi..Uchi..."

She heard a voice from behind her "Uchiha. That's how you say it."

She turned and smiled at Kakashi. He no longer frightened her. "Did you know him?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"He was my teammate and best friend."

She gasped quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I come here and look at his name often. Why were you reading the names?"

"It might sound silly but hearing them helps me remember what I still have."

"That isn't silly at all. It's good to focus on the positive. I see you're feeling better. Has Raido been to see you?"

"Sort of. He was there this morning but I sent him away."

"You did? Why?"

"I was confused. And now I don't know where he is."

Kakashi regarded her with his one eye. "I see." He didn't but he figured it was better to say he did. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

* * *

><p>Raido was running to the memorial. Kakashi had said that she was there. When he got there he didn't see her. He was about to leave and keep looking when he noticed her sitting by the river. She was watching the sky and throwing small pebbles into the water. So he walked over to her quietly.<p>

"Hey there Kitten."

She jumped a little but recovered. "Don't you know you shouldn't sneak up on a girl?" She was smiling though. "Raido, can we talk? Really talk. Without one of us running away or jumping to conclusions?"

"I think that would be great." He sat down next to her, "But first I have something I need to get off my mind."

She looked at him to ask what but when she turned her head she found herself face to face with him. He cupped her head and leaned in to kiss her his lips just brushing hers, as if asking for permission. She smiled and leaned closer to him, pressing her lips to his.

He pulled back, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that again."

"Really? I thought I'd made you sick."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you when you kissed me you ran off to the bathroom, and then went to bed. I figured you didn't want to even look at me. Then you disappeared for three days..."

"That wasn't my fault.." He interrupted.

"I know that now. Shizune told me in confidence. But I didn't understand." She trailed off. She wasn't sure how he felt, really. She knew he'd enjoyed the kiss but it was too much to hope for. He had said he didn't do relationships.

"My turn. I didn't run off from that kiss because I hated it. I ran because I liked it, too much. I didn't want to take advantage of you. I didn't want you to think you had to like me because I'd rescued you."

"Are you kidding me? I never thought that once. In fact I figured I couldn't be lucky enough to have a guy like you like a girl like me."

"What do you mean? Guy like me? I'm nothing special."

"Yeah, ok. You're the best looking guy I've ever seen! And, you're sweet, and strong, and you're not afraid of anything!" She looked away, "And I fell in love with you, but I understand and I'll get over it." She hadn't meant to tell him the love part.

Raido took her hand in his and turned her face back to look at him. "Seriously? You think all that stuff about me? And you're in love with me?"

"Yeah. But it's ok. I know you don't do relationships. I can live with that."

"Hey. I never said I didn't do relationships. I just said my job didn't leave a lot of time for them. Kiyoko, I love you too. And if you're willing to figure this out with me and live with the reality of my job then I'd like to try."

Kiyoko felt the tears gathering in her eyes, damn, she didn't want to cry again. "Really? Are you sure? Please don't do it just because you feel sorry for me."

Raido looked at her in surprise. "Kitten, nothing I have done for you has been because I felt sorry for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"What about rescuing me? And giving me your shirt? And feeding me? And holding me when I had nightmares?"

"Ok. Ok. One at a time. When I found you I was outraged that you'd been mistreated. I rescued you because it was the right thing to do. When I gave you my shirt it was because I'd just realized that you weren't the twelve year old I'd thought you were and I wanted you to maintain your dignity. When I fed you it was because you were hungry. And when I held you it was because I was beginning to care for you. You were so brave in a very frightening situation and I respected that. You stood up to Fumio and Kin, in your own way, I was impressed and decided that I would help you. Not once did I feel sorry for you. I simply joined you in your fight, as if you were one of the ninja I fight beside all the time."

Kiyoko leaned into him, she loved the feel of his strong arms as they wrapped around her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For rescuing me, for seeing me as your equal rather than a weakling. For falling in love with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, kitten. Are you hungry? Because I'm starving."


	23. Chapter 23- Getting to Know Kiyoko

"I wouldn't have it any other way, kitten. Are you hungry? Because I am starving." Raido held her firmly in his arms, he intended to keep her there for as long as possible. "Please don't leave me, kitten."

She smiled up at him, tears threatening to escape her eyes. "I won't." She leaned into his strong embrace, enjoying the feel of his physical strength surrounding her. "But I am a little hungry."

They both laughed.

"Do you want barbecue?" Raido asked.

Kiyoko nodded her head and they stood up and started towards the restaurant.

They were walking side by side, simply enjoying the closeness.

Raido looked at her, the sun glinted in her blonde hair making it glow and her blues eyes shone with emotion as she looked back at him. He thought that he'd never seen a woman as beautiful as her. "Did you really think Genma and I were lovers?" He smiled at the thought, he and Genma were good friends but not that good.

"Well, I didn't know what to think. That note certainly confused me." She smiled now at the misunderstanding. "And I was confused about how I felt. You are the only real man who has ever kissed me. When I reacted so strongly I thought it might be because you had rescued me. And I knew that was what everyone would think. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't have anyone to ask."

He nudged her with his arm. "Silly kitten. But then I suppose I was silly too. I was afraid that you would think I was just trying to take advantage of you. But I did intend to stay close and wait for you."

They had arrived at the barbecue place and found seats.

"So you have asked me all sorts of questions about being a ninja. It's your turn. What was your life like, before..." He wasn't sure he could casually say it, she had been sold like so many goods and the idea of it pissed him off.

"Before I was sold? It's ok. You can say it. I'm not ashamed by it. I didn't do anything wrong." The strength in her eyes surprised him. He realized that there was a lot more to her than met the eye.

"Yeah. I don't know that I could say that without wanting to kill someone though. You're too precious, not just to me which you are, but in general."

She smiled back at him, "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I'm serious. Genma nicknamed you, Raido's little kitten, because you followed me back and clung to me. But everyone started calling you that because you found a place in everyone's heart. They all saw how hard you fought to keep your dignity, they saw your kindness and bravery in the face of real danger. And they all grew to love you."

Kiyoko blushed at the praise. "Really, I'm no one. You may have found your Nemo when you found me, Raido. I'm just a farm girl from Iwagakure. No one special."

"Tell me about it. Tell me about this nobody farm girl from Iwagakure."

"Well, there's not much to tell. I grew up on a farm. Pretty uninteresting if you ask me. My brothers are a little younger than me. Katsuro is the older brother, he's three yrs younger than I am . And then there's Jiro, he's ten years younger than I am. Katsuro and I grew up playing together on the farm. We both learned to help my father with the farm work, I think I could milk the goat before I could read. And Katsuro knew how to care for the animals and fields before he started school as well." She smiled at the memories. "We would get up and do our chores and then go off to school together."

Raido watched as the memories played across her face. He hadn't seen her look so happy and relaxed, well, ever. "Sounds like a nice childhood."

"It was. When we finished school neither of us had the inclination to go on and become ninja, which my father supported. Ninja in Iwagakure are not like ninja in Konoha. We both just took up work on the farm. I helped with the farm work, mostly the animals and helped my mother in the house." Her eyes dimmed at the memory of her mother, she obviously missed her a lot. When Jiro went to school it was the same. He finished and came home to work. It was assumed that the farm would be split between them when father was too old to farm anymore."

"So what happened?"

"My mother died. I was twenty. It was very sudden. She got sick and was gone in a month. It was very hard on all of us and we missed her a lot."

"I'm so sorry." Raido knew how it felt to lose people who were close to you and his heart went out to her.

"At the time I'd been working in the village school. But when she died I left and stayed home to take care of the house, and my father and brothers. They focused on the farm. I was quite happy but I think my father was lonely. He missed my mother a lot and while he was at a market selling goods one time he met Minori. That's my stepmother."

At the mention of the woman who had sold Kiyoko into slavery Raido's gut twisted.

"She saw my fathers desperation and she played him. She wanted the boys to marry her girls so that they would have a safe future and I was in the way. She knew that as long as I wasn't married my father would let me stay."

"How long where they married when she..." He still couldn't say it, how was it that this woman in front of him could talk about her experience with slavery as if it was nothing and he, a trained assassin, wanted to kill someone every time he thought about it?

"They'd been married about a year." She sighed. "Minori started on me right after the wedding. She wanted me to to go back to work but there was no position at the school for me, I had to wait for one to open up. Then she started dragging men to the farm, sons of people she knew and such. But none of them appealed to me. And my father wasn't interested in forcing me to marry anyone. She gave up after about nine months. So for a while it seemed as if things might settle down."

"What happened then?"

"My brothers and fathers planned a trip to the Land of Snow to secure some new customers. I think she'd been planning to sell me for a while because they hadn't been gone for three days when she suggested we go to town for some girl time, just her and I. I wondered at her change of heart, she had hardly spoken to me for the last few months but I never imagined what she had in mind." Kiyoko's voice caught just a little as she remembered that fateful day.

Raido, who had been sitting across from her, slipped around to sit next to her and put his arm around her. She looked up at him gratefully.

"Instead of lunch we went to meet Yori. The slave trader. One of his men held me to keep me from running off while he paid for me and then, since he was leaving that night, I was forced into a cart that was full of woman, girls really. It was the most frightening moment of my entire life."

Raido tightened his hold on her. "I hope you know that it will never happen again." His voice was low but she heard the reassurance in it. It was nice to know he cared that much.

"Thank you. I do know that. And you know the rest of the story." She shrugged, it was getting easier to talk about it and remain calm.

While she had been talking their food had arrived and Raido had started the barbecue cooking. They both turned to eat now.

"So, do you think you'd ever want to go see them?" Raido asked.

"I don't know. I have no idea how she'll explain my absence when they return. They were due to be back next week I think. And she will deny all of it. It would my word against hers."

"If you decide to go back, I'll go with you. That way I know you'll be safe." He smiled at her, there was no way he was going to risk losing her.

"Thanks. But I think it will be a while before I'm willing to do that."

They were just finishing up eating when Genma slid into the booth across from them.

"Well I see you two managed to find each other and work it out."

Kiyoko smiled at him, "We did. Thank you Genma, for helping to set me straight."

"The pleasure is all mine. Do you two have plans for the evening? Some of the jonin were going to get drinks, I thought you might like to know."

Raido looked at Kiyoko, "We could go if you wanted but I was thinking a quiet evening would be better. You were in the hospital this morning."

Kiyoko agreed that she didn't feel up to being out so soon and that a quiet evening might be nice.

"Makes sense." Genma agreed. He hadn't really thought they'd come but he hadn't wanted them to feel left out. "Oh and Lady Tsuande wants to see you both tomorrow, after Kitten here gets done with school." He watched them, for a couple that had been so confused just a few hours ago they seemed to be doing very well. "Well, I'm going to get a drink. I'll catch you kids later." He rose to leave.

"Genma?" Kiyoko reached out for his hand.

"I mean it. Thank you. For everything."

"I know you do."

They both watched Genma leave and then Raido turned to Kiyoko. "So lets go back to my place. We have a lot to talk about."


	24. Chapter 24- Similarities and Differences

"So lets go back to my place. We have a lot to talk about." Raido took her hand and pulled her up to him.

"Ok."

They wandered back to his place, neither one of them in a hurry, just glad to be with each other. Kiyoko thought about how much her life had changed. She had been a farm girl with a terrible stepmother who hated her just a few weeks ago. Now she was on the arm of a handsome ninja who loved her. She couldn't be happier.

"You know? I think I should thank my stepmother."

"What?" Raido was confused.

"Well. If she hadn't sold me then I would never have met you. And I am very glad that I did. Unless you made regular visits to Iwagakure in the hopes of finding a girl." Her teasing tone was apparent and Raido joined her.

"Well. I had thought about buying myself a girl since I couldn't convince anyone here to go out with me."

She laughed and said "I thought human trafficking was outlawed here. How would you have explained that to your Hokage?"

Raido quieted, "Really, I shouldn't have made that joke. It's no laughing matter. I'm sorry that you had to have the experiences you had but I'm not sorry I met you."

They arrived at his apartment and they went in.

"Do you want tea or anything?" Kiyoko asked.

Raido looked at her in his kitchen, preparing to make tea. He wondered how it was that she just fit? "Sure. Tea would be great."

When she had made tea and brought him a mug she joined him on the sofa. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Raido had been thinking about this while she made tea. He wanted to be sure she understood what his life was like.

"Kitten... Kiyoko, I know you haven't had a lot of experience with the ninja lifestyle and I want to be sure you understand what you are getting into with me."

"Ok. You're right. I have zero experience but I know that I love you. I'm willing to figure the rest out."

"Well. Being a ninja isn't a very romantic job. It sounds like it might be but it isn't. My first job is to protect the Hokage, and by extension the village, with my life if necessary. And I am sometimes sent out on missions to do that."

"Well I knew that you're an assassin. That's no surprise. What are you trying to tell me?"

"Every time I leave on a mission there is a chance I won't come home. You've seen the memorial, right?"

Kiyoko knew this, of course, but she hadn't put it together with him. "That's what happened a few days ago isn't it?"

"Yes. I was sent out to...eliminate someone. Unfortunately he got me before he went down and his kunai had poison on it. I was out before I even knew for sure he was dead. If the search party hadn't found me when they did, I wouldn't be here talking to you. As it is I barely survived." He watched as the recognition dawn on her face.

"So how did they find you? How did you survive?" Kiyoko was beginning to understand how truly dangerous his job was.

"Mostly luck. I was supposed to check in when my mission was done. Because if I failed then ANBU would send a team out to clean up. When I didn't check in they sent a team out to check on me."

Kiyoko remembered that day. She had thought that Raido would help her move into her new place but he hadn't been there. When Genma and she were leaving those two ninja had barged into the Hokage's office and then left immediately with the Hokage, Shizune and Sakura close behind. Now she understood why they had all seemed upset, and why Genma had looked so concerned, even though he'd tried to hide it from her. "I remember the activity that afternoon. Now it makes more sense. And no one could tell me what was going on because your mission was a secret."

"Exactly. It was hard for them to see you upset and thinking that I was avoiding you. I guess Shizune caved. She'd better hope that the Hokage doesn't hear about it."

"So what if I had been your wife,or girlfriend?"

"You would have been told something similar. That I was busy or called away. Once I was stabilized in the hospital someone would have gotten you and you could have visited but in all likelihood you would not have been told why I was there." He watched her for her reaction.

"Ok. So what if you hadn't come home? What do they tell wives and girlfriends then?"

"They would tell you that I died in the line of duty, but there probably wouldn't be any details, just a funeral and my name would be added to the monument."

Kiyoko shivered. It made her sad to think that Raido might be sent out on a mission and never come back. "That's scary."

"And I might go to work today and be assigned a mission that I have to leave on. I might be able to get word to you but I might just not come home for dinner."

Kiyoko was thoughtful about this. He was right, life with him would be challenging and hard. She looked at him sitting next to her. His smile, quirking at the corner of his mouth, his spiky brown hair sticking up from his headband despite his attempts to tame it and those eyes that she had come to trust over the time she had known him. She realized it hadn't been as long as it felt, only about a week and a half but she felt as if she'd known him all her life. "That will be hard, but I think I can live with it. Knowing it might happen is better than not knowing."

"And I will probably come home in the middle of the night sometimes."

"No big deal." She smiled at him. "Are you trying to scare me away?"

"No. But I want you to understand. My first responsibility is to the village."

Kiyoko leaned into him, shifting so she was closer. "I understand. It's not so different from farm life you know?"

"Yeah? How is that?" Raido asked.

"Well, my fathers first responsibility was to his farm. It was our livelihood. If the animals died or the crops got destroyed then we went hungry and risked losing everything. Once there were wildfires near us and my father, brothers and I spent three nights in the fields watching to make sure they didn't threaten the crops."

"What would you have done if they did?"

"We would have fought them off in anyway we knew how. Even if it meant one of us dying to protect the farm. We felt the same about the animals. We protected them with our lives, from predators and thieves alike. I learned very young how to use a knife to protect myself. And I spent many sleepless nights in the barn with newborns ensuring their survival. Their survival was tied to our survival."

Raido was gaining a new respect for Kiyoko. Genma was right, she was strong. "I guess I never realized. You were so in awe of ninja when I met you, I assumed you were more sheltered than that. I'm sorry for not giving you more credit."

"To be fair, when you met me I wasn't exactly at my best. I was covered in mud and skunk and terrified of anything that moved."

They both laughed at the memory and Raido put his arms around her pulling her up onto his lap so that he could kiss her.

When he pulled away to look at her she said "Raido. I think I can live with the danger of your job. I will love the moments we are together and when they are over, I will treasure the memories we made." She looked up at him with sincerity in her face, tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Raido was amazed at the strength of this woman in his arms and he was very glad that he had met her.

"Not really. It's just the emotion of the moment. I know that the day will come when you don't come home and that makes me sad, but not sad enough to give up a chance to make a life with you in the meantime."

Raido held her close. He was the luckiest man alive. "I am the luckiest man alive, Kiyoko. You are amazing."

Kiyoko smiled and yawned. "Well then I guess I am the luckiest girl alive then because you're amazing too."

Raido noticed how tired she was looking. "You probably need to sleep. Shall I walk you home? I haven't even seen your new place yet."

"OK."

They walked side by side to her place kicking rocks back and forth and laughing when one of them missed. When they got to her building she led him up the stairs and down the walkway.

"Welcome to my place, Raido." She opened the door and he followed her in. "I know it's not much but I like it, sort of."

"It is nice." Raido observed the small one room apartment.

"Do you want anything?"

"Yeah." He smiled mischievously at her.

"What?" She looked at him with her most innocent face.

He walked up close to her, wrapped her in his arms and said "I want to kiss you again."

She giggled and her lips met his. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch where he sat down with her on his lap again so that they could kiss without her stretching her neck up to reach him. Thirty minutes later they were still kissing.

"I don't want to leave you here tonight, Kiyoko. But I think I need to go."

Kiyoko pulled him closer, "I know." She kissed him again. "You could just stay?" She pulled back to look at him with a twinkle in her eye.

Raido eyed the tiny bed in her apartment. "Kiyoko, I'm six feet tall. Even alone I probably wouldn't fit in that bed."

She giggled, it was true. The bed in her apartment was a small one, unlike his. "Well, I wonder what we can do about that?" She said this as innocently as she could with one finger on her mouth as if she was thinking very hard.

Raido laughed, "You're not a kitten! You're a minx!"

She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure? That will be a big step in our relationship and very quickly."

"Raido, I've never been so sure in my life! Let me pack a few things up so I can go to work in clean clothes in the morning!"


	25. Chapter 25- The Sentencing

Kiyoko rolled over and wrapped her arms around Raido reveling in the closeness of him. Although she had spent a few nights in his arms already they had been nights that she had been terrified and plagued by nightmares, last night had been different. They had both confessed their love to each other yesterday and last night had been the beginning of their life together. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair and then stroked his arm from shoulder to wrist.

Raido hummed and pressed himself back into her. Rolling over to face her he cupped her face in his hand and leaned in to kiss her. "Good morning kitten. How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm, like a rock." She smiled at him and leaned over for another kiss. "Are you hungry?"

"I am, but not for breakfast." Raido chuckled deeply in his chest and pulled her close to him.

Her hands pressed on his chest, fingers tracing the scars on it. "Well, I figured that but I have to get to work on time, Namiashi-san."

Raido sighed, "Fine."

Kiyoko looked at him with concern but noticed the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. With one final kiss she turned to get up. She grabbed one of his large t-shirts and slipped it over her head and headed to the kitchen. "Coffee?" she said as she passed through the door.

Raido laid back to stare at the ceiling, "Of course. I'll be out in a moment." He thought about the past two weeks, the senbon pin fiasco, his fake mission to find nemo and the very real mission it turned into when he had found Kiyoko hiding in a bush from the two men who had bought her as a slave. He hadn't figured on falling in love with her but he was glad he had. She was strong young woman and he felt lucky to have her at his side to share life with. He wrinkled his brow as he offered a silent prayer that they would have a long time together and turned to get up for the day.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see us today." He said as he came and sat down at the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. "I think she'll probably want to tell us what her final disposition of Fumio and Kin will be."

Kiyoko looked a little nervous. "Will they be there? Will I have to see them?" She didn't relish the thought of facing them again, they had bought her as a slave, and then when she escaped from them they had tracked her and recaptured her, poisoned her, accidentally or not, and she had been rescued from them not once but twice by the Leaf Shinobi she now called friends. She looked at Raido.

"If you do, we'll all be there with you. There won't be any danger to you at all."

Kiyoko thought back to something Genma had told her when she had only just arrived and been frightened beyond anything she had ever experienced. _'There isn't a man or woman in this room that wouldn't have stood up for you.' _She relaxed and looked at Raido again. She knew she was completely safe here. "I know. They are just so...gross!" She laughed and Raido joined her.

"They are."

She had been making breakfast while they had been talking and she served them both, joining him at the bar. They chatted over their breakfast, discussing plans for the day and what they thought the Hokage might do with Fumio and Kin. When they were done she rose.

"I'll get the dishes while you shower." Raido offered.

"Ok, thanks." And she headed to the bathroom to shower.

Raido quickly finished up the dishes and checked the clock, noting that she had almost an hour before she needed to leave for work he decided to join her.

As he slipped into the shower behind her and wrapped her in his arms she jumped. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" She turned and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

They continued to tease each other as they showered and got ready for the day.

As they were preparing to leave Raido took her hand, "I'm not a handholder Kiyoko. In public my affection for you won't be very apparent. If someone knew what you meant to me then they could use you against me and I don't ever want that to happen. But be sure of this, I love you more than I ever thought was possible."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"And our relationship won't be a secret among those who know us. I'm not embarrassed by how much I love you, I just want to protect you as much as I am able to." He squeezed her hand reassuringly and they headed off for work.

"I was thinking we might go on a picnic after work, for dinner. Genma has shown you a lot of the village but I bet he hasn't shown you my favorite part. We can grab some bento boxes and spend the evening exploring. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like fun!"

"Good. I'll come get you after work. We'll probably have to see Lady Tsunade first and then we'll take off."

When they got to the academy he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Have a good day, kitten."

She kissed him back and said "you too." She turned and went into the academy with a smile on her face.

Iruka looked up. "Well, someone looks happy today. You had a busy weekend, I wasn't sure you'd be up to work today."

"I had the craziest weekend every Iruka. I take it that means you've heard about everything then?"

"Well, I know that Fumio and Kin were caught and are currently awaiting Lady Tsunade's decision in the Konoha prison, and I know you got poisoned by Fumio. Did I leave anything out?"

Kiyoko smiled, "Not really, unless you count me falling hopelessly in love with Raido."

Iruka shook his head, "I already knew that part Kiyoko. I figured you'd discover it in time. How does he feel? Do you know?"

Kiyoko smiled deeply at him, the answer beaming on her face. "Yeah, I know how he feels."

Iruka grinned, "I'm so happy for you."

Then the kids arrived and they set to the task of teaching. At the end of the day when the kids had left and they were cleaning up she said "Iruka, I can't thank you enough for being a friend to me. I truly enjoy working here with you. You helped me through a few rough days last week too. I hope I can repay you in some way."

Iruka just smiled, "I enjoy your friendship too Kiyoko. And your friendship is my reward. Not to mention the help you give me here. You are, by far, the best assistant I've had in a long time!"

Kiyoko went to the closet to grab the broom and noticed Raido at the door watching them. "Oh hello there. Have you been there long?"

"I just got here. Lady Tsunade would like us in her office when you're done."

Iruka looked up, "Oh Hi Raido. We're done now. I can finish up with the sweeping. See you tomorrow, Kiyoko."

Kiyoko waved goodbye to Iruka and turned to follow Raido, who paused just outside the classroom door to kiss her. "Hello kitten."

She leaned into his strong frame, "Hi. How was your day?" They walked out of the academy, close to each other but not touching.

"It was good. Just the usual boring stuff. I won't be eligible for a mission until it's been a week since my full recovery, which is today officially."

"I can't say that bothers me." She smiled up at him. "But I know you'll be glad to be back a full duty." She knew that he loved his job and looked forward to doing it to the best of his ability.

They arrived at the Hokage's office and knocked, waiting for the invitation to enter. When it came they entered.

Kiyoko looked around, Genma and another ninja, the one she hadn't recognized in the forest were standing on either side of Fumio and Kin, who had their hands tied behind their backs. Kakashi and Sakura stood off to one side and two other ninja stood by just by the Hokages desk.

Lady Tsunade looked up, "Hi Kiyoko. I'm glad you are feeling better, you had quite a close call there."

"Hello Hokage-sama. Thank you, I am too."

"I'd like to introduce you to those in the room you don't know. This is Asuma, Kotetsu and Izumo. They are other ninja in the village and they are here as part of the disposition." As she named them she pointed them out in the room.

Kiyoko acknowledged the Hokage's words with a nod. She was thankful to be part of a such a nice group. "I remember Asuma from the other night but only vaguely. And I think I met you both when I first got here, right?"

Kotetsu nodded, "Yes. Although you definitely look better today." He smiled a flirty smile at her that faded when he saw the look on Raido's face.

"Ok then. We're just waiting for my Anbu team." As she said it three ninja in Anbu uniform arrived in the office.

Kiyoko looked at them, they were wearing a different uniform than the usual ninja she was used to, and all three were wearing masks that imitated an animals face.

"Sorry we're late Hokage-sama."

"No, it's fine. We were just ready to begin." Lady Tsunade now leveled her gaze at the two prisoners in the room. Fumio and Kin both paled and looked very nervous. "You have both been accused of human trafficking. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

All eyes were on them as Fumio spoke, "With all due respect. The purchase was made in Iwagakure, where there is no such law."

"Ah, yes. I am aware of that. However, when you entered the Land of Fire you came under it's law. And when Kiyoko asked for my protection she became my citizen to protect."

Fumio paled a bit.

"Furthermore, you not only chose to transport an illegal purchase through the Land of Fire, when she escaped you came looking for her in MY VILLAGE!" Lady Tsunade jumped to her feet with those last words causing Fumio and Kin to both cower a little. She sat back down and turned to look out the window for a moment. "Kin, I am interested in hearing your thoughts on this subject."

Fumio spoke again, "It was a deci..." He didn't get to finish. Not only had Asuma elbowed him heavily in the side but Lady Tsunade had turned back with a look of anger on her face that caused him to stop talking.

"I asked Kin, not you! Let him speak."

Kin spoke up. "Well, I was always uncomfortable with the idea but I did go along with it. And I can't say I would have helped her escape in any way."

"Thank you for your honesty. It's refreshing." Lady Tsunade looked at the two men. "I have come to a decision but first I have a few questions. Where do you live?"

Kin spoke up again, "We live outside of Takegakure, just to the northwest of it. We live with our ailing father on a farm that raises animals. We left it in the care of a friend for the trip but there is no one else to care for our father if we don't go home."

Tsunade regarded him. "I see."

Kiyoko started to fidget a little. She was worried that the Hokage was going to feel sorry for them and let them go home. Raido moved slightly closer to her and allowed his arm to rest on hers, just slightly so as not to be noticed but the movement caught Lady Tsunade's eye and she gave them a scrutinizing look. Kiyoko leaned into Raido just a bit and forced herself to calm down.

Tsunade looked back at Fumio and Kin. "I have decided that since it was you, Fumio, who seems to have thought this plan up, and who almost killed Kiyoko with something to make her sleep that you will be sentenced to eight years in the Konoha prison. Four for human trafficking and four for assault on a citizen of Konoha."

Fumio started to protest but she interrupted him. "I am not taking into account the trouble and expense I had to go to in order to rescue that citizen and heal her from your failed attempt to make her sleep, so don't push me."

Fumio quieted and she continued. "I was undecided about you Kin. It has seemed to me that you have been cooperative in all of this and played a very small part in actually breaking the law. I have decided that you may return home to your father. You are banned from the Land of Fire, if you are ever caught, for any reason, in it again you will be put in prison, with Fumio, for the remainder of his sentence."

Kin relaxed a little and a sigh of relief escaped him. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I appreciate your leniency. And I think I understand why human trafficking was outlawed here. I want to assure you that I have learned a lesson from this. I would also like to extend a thank you on behalf of my father, he would surely die if one of us was unable to return and care for him and the farm."

Lady Tsunade acknowledged his statement with a nod of her head. "Fumio, your sentence will begin today. I hope you think carefully about the choices you made that got you where you are today. Kiyoko, do you have anything to say?" Lady Tsunade turned to Kiyoko observing that she couldn't get any closer to Raido.

"No Hokage-Sama. Thank you for your fair decision." Kiyoko bowed her head to her.

"Well then." She turned to the three Anbu in the room. "This man," she indicated Fumio, "needs an escort to the prison. Two of you can take him and put him a cell close to Fujin and Raijin, they should get along well." She chuckled," And Kin, I'm going to have you escorted to the border by one of my Anbu. I will warn you that, should you try to pull anything, my Anbu agent has free reign to deal with you as he sees fit. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Kin looked relieved. "When Fumios sentence is over, how will he get home? And is it possible for us to send letters to him?"

"When his sentence is complete he will be escorted to the border, he will also be banned from the Land of Fire at that time. In the meantime any mail you address to him will be checked and then passed on to him."

"Thank you." Kin turned to Fumio, "I'm sorry that you're in trouble. I'll care for father and wait for you to come home again."

Fumio grunted. "Yeah. Whatever."

The two Anbu that were escorting him to prison took him and silently led him out of the room. The other Anbu agent approached Kin, "Are you ready to go now?"

Kin nodded and followed him.

Lady Tsunade looked around her, "Well, thank you all for your support. You may go now. Except for Raido and Kiyoko. I would like to talk to you."


	26. Chapter 26- Seize the Day

"Raido and Kiyoko, I'd like to talk to you."

Kiyoko trembled but Raido pressed into her from the side, reassuring her with his presence as people filed out of the office. Genma walked past them, winking at her and said "Welcome to the village kitten."

When everyone else had left Tsunade turned to them. "I can't help but notice that you two are very cozy. Is there something I should know?" She looked primarily at Raido with this statement.

Kiyoko understood the implication, even if the question wasn't addressed to her directly but she waited to see how Raido would answer.

"Hokage-sama, Kiyoko and I are in love."

Tsunade regarded them, "And you're comfortable with this Kiyoko? You don't feel obligated?"

"Oh no ma'am."

"Alright. I am going to assume that you're both adults and know what you're doing. Raido, does this change your status as a guard?"

"No ma'am. I intend to continue in service to you and the village. Kiyoko understands the ramification of my work."

She looked at Kiyoko, "Is that also true?"

"Yes ma'am. His first duty is to you and the village. I accept and understand that."

"I'm sorry to intrude but I have to know I can depend on my guards."

"I understand." Kiyoko was beginning to like the Hokage. She was dependable and you could trust her to tell you the truth.

"Well then, you can both go. You'll be back on the mission roster in six days Raido."

"Yes ma'am, I 'm looking forward to it."

They exited the room and Genma waved at them as he returned to the Hokages side.

"Did you see them falling in love Genma?" Tsunade sighed.

"Yeah. She's a cute little kitten but she's strong. She knows what she's doing."

"Good. I hope so. The life of a shinobi is a hard one."

Kiyoko and Raido wandered into town and bought bento boxes and then Raido led her up the side of the mountain. As they came to the top he indicated that she should take in the view. She turned and gasped. All of Konoha was laid out before her, she tried to identify some of the buildings, she recognized the Hokage tower just below them but it was harder for her to pick the others out.

"Where are we, Raido?"

"We're on the Hokage monument, the stone faces that look over the village."

Kiyoko's eyes grew wide and she stepped back a few steps. "We won't fall, will we?"

"Relax kitten, I wouldn't let you fall, and I can walk on the cliffs, remember?"

She did remember, she had asked him about all those rumors when they first met. She blushed a little and nodded her head.

"Don't be embarrassed. It was cute." Raido wrapped her in his arms, "just like you are."

"It's so beautiful up here. I can see why you like it so much." She leaned into him.

"Kitten," Raido pulled back a little, "what Lady Tsunade said, did it bother you?"

"No. We had that talk. I was more scared that she might try to tell you we couldn't be together. Why did she ask me if I felt obligated?"

"Well, at first, when you were so clingy, a lot of people thought you might think you were in love with me just because I saved you. But I don't believe that's the case, you're too strong for that."

"I'm glad you know that. I've never felt obligated to care for you. At first, that first time you kissed me I wondered if I just felt that way because you had rescued me but not anymore." She giggled and hugged him tight.

He tightened his hold on her as well. "I was wondering, are you planning on keeping your place?"

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Because I was kind of hoping you might just stay at my place and call it ours."

"Raido! Are you sure? That's a huge step."

"Yeah, I know it is. But I know what I want and I know that I have to seize it today because I might not have a lot of tomorrows." He looked at her sadly.

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'd like you to move in with me." He ran his hands down the sides of her face until they cupped her head, then he tilted her head to look up at him and kissed her.

She kissed him back but she looked uncertain.

"If that's not what you want..."

"Oh no. That's not it!" She shook her head. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Look I'm not suggesting we run off and get married, or start a family or anything. We have only known each other for barely 2 weeks. But I don't want to miss a single day, or night, with you."

She smiled at him, her grin reaching from ear to ear. "I agree. We can deal with the details tomorrow though, right?"

"Or even this weekend, if we want."

They sat down next to each other and both stared off into the distance. Kiyoko looked over Konoha, her new home. From this high up all she could see was rooftops, treetops and the tracks of the streets as they made their way through town. "I guess I hadn't realized how big Konoha was."

"Yeah, it's not a small town. But it's not a big city either. I like it."

"Have you lived here all your life?"

"I have."

Kiyoko realized that she really didn't know that much about him. "Do you, I mean, are your parents still alive?"

Raido looked at her, "No, they aren't. My parents both died in the ninetailed fox attack. My mother was a chunin, and my father was a jonin."

She leaned into him and held his arm, "I'm sorry. How old were you when that happened?" She shook her head, "I don't even know how old you are now." She smiled.

"I'm thirty-five now. I was around twenty when the attack occurred, I think." He stared off into the distance as if remembering things he hadn't thought about in a long time. "But that was a long time ago. And now I'm here, with you."

"You're older than I thought you were. You don't look that old."

"I'm old am I?" He tickled her, "I'll show you old." He tickled her again and then pushed her down on her back and leaned over her to kiss her, letting his hand run down her side as he did.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her so she could kiss him again, giggling as she did. They lay there like that kissing for a few minutes and then Raido rested his head on her shoulder and simply lay close to her.

As the sun was beginning to set Kiyoko nudged him, "Did you fall asleep?"

He shifted, "no, I was just enjoying the feel of being close to you and the view of the village. Did you?"

"Nope. But I am getting hungry."

They sat up together, Raido reaching for the bag that held their bento boxes. He handed one to her and opened to the other for himself. They ate quietly, both of them enjoying the peace of the view and the quiet of the evening. Kiyoko gasped as she watched Konoha light up little by little as the night set in. "It's so beautiful!"

"I know. That's why I wanted to show it to you."

They had finished their bento and cleaned up, gathering everything into the bag they had brought from the store. Raido stood and offered Kiyoko a hand to stand up. "Are you ready to go home? To our home?" He grinned at her.

"I am." She grinned back, wrapping her arms around him as she came to her feet.

He hugged her back and whispered, "I can hardly wait!"

She blushed and leaned up to kiss him.

They walked down the mountain quietly, Raido guiding her in the dark places so she didn't trip. When they got to the bottom he fell in step beside her. "So have you thought about starting a family?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "I thought you didn't want to?"

"Well, I don't, not tonight anyway. But we should talk about our expectations at some point. I mean, I don't even know if you want to have one."

"Do you?" She watched his face. She knew that she would stay with him regardless of his answer. She did want children but if he didn't she'd just get a cat or something. She loved this man so much that she couldn't imagine life without him.

"I think so, yeah. Especially, with you. I had never really thought about it before but our conversation about you moving in got me to thinking. And yeah, I can see myself being a dad someday. What about you?"

"I think most girls want children. As long as I can remember that was my goal in life. I'm glad you do too. I like the idea of being a mom someday and having little Raido's and Kiyoko's to chase around. Would you guide your sons to be shinobi like you?"

"And my daughters too. Some of the bravest shinobi I have met have been kunoichi."

She hadn't thought about that but in this village even the women chose that path.

"I wouldn't force any of them, but I would encourage it. Anyway, I'm not ready to start tonight. We have to lot to learn about each other first."

"I agree, I don't feel any great need to start today," She shyly glanced up at him, "although I don't mind practicing." She blushed a deep red at the innuendo and looked away.

Raido laughed out loud. "You are such a flirt! But I'd have to agree with you." He reached out to grab her hand.

They were walking through the market district as they spoke, it was quiet this time of night. Most people were either eating in a restaurant or home by now. But as they came upon the ramen stand there were three men standing outside of it having a discussion. When Raido grabbed her hand he realized he no longer had her attention. She had stopped and was staring at the three men in front of them.


	27. Chapter 27- Faces from the Past

AN: So I am posting this one early since I won't have time to do it tomorrow. Only once chapter left after this one and then the story is done. Be sure to watch for my next story which is a TobiramaxOC story. I have to think up a title but otherwise it's all done. Thanks for reading!

Also I'm working on a new story that is GenmaxOC and was supposed to be a oneshot, sadly it is not and I am looking at having to divide it up into chapters now. Ahh well!

Lady

* * *

><p>Kiyoko was staring at the three men outside the ramen stand like she had seen a ghost.<p>

He put his arm around her shoulders and said "Let's go this way."

But she pulled away, "No." And she approached the men. "Father?"

Raido was surprised at what she had said and even more surprised when the oldest looking of the men looked up.

The light was behind Kiyoko making it easier for her to see them than for them to see her but as she got closer the older man stepped towards her. "Kiyoko? What are you doing here child?"

Kiyoko ran to him and threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Then she turned to the other two men, and pulled them both to her one on each side. "Katsuro, Jiro! I'm so glad to see you!"

Raido stood behind her wondering what to do.

Kiyoko turned to him, "Raido, this is my father, Kunio, and my brothers Katsuro and Jiro. This is Raido." She looked up at him smiling through her tears.

"Kiyoko, why are you here, in Konoha? This is a long way from home." Her father asked, looking worried.

Kiyoko's face fell as she realized that she had to tell him all that had happened. "It's a long story. Why don't we find a place to sit?"

Raido agreed and he led them to a teahouse that was quiet. When they had settled Kiyoko looked at her father and brothers carefully. "This is going to be hard for you to hear father. So please, just hear me out until I'm done." She reached for Raido's hand under the table for courage.

Her father nodded, "Ok Kiyoko. I'll be patient."

She looked at him with such sadness. "Father, three days after you left for your trip, Minori sold me to a slave trader named Yori."

Raido watched the three men on the other side of the table for their reactions. Both her brothers looked surprised but kept quiet. Her father looked shocked.

"I knew you two didn't get along but...I don't know what to say." He looked to Raido. "Are you the one who bought her?" He rose.

"Father! NO. Please, you promised."

He sat back. "You're right, I did."

"Raido is the one who rescued me." She explained the story of Fumio and Kin, her escape from them and how Raido had found her and brought her back here. Then she told them of meeting up with Fumio and Kin here and how they'd been apprehended, leaving out the part where they almost killed her. "Fumio and Kin have been dealt with by the Hokage of Konoha, her name is Lady Tsunade. Fumio is in prison, and Kin has been escorted back to Takegakure."

Her father bristled at this.

"No father, she made the right choice and he is banned from the Land of Fire forever." She looked up at Raido.

"So, what will you do now, Kiyoko?" Her father looked at her.

"What will you do? About Minori? It never occurred to me that you would stop here on your way back. I assumed that you would see her first and she would concoct some story about me running away. Will you confront her?"

Her father looked uncomfortable. "I will but it will be very hard. What she did is not technically against the law in Iwagakure. Of course I'm very angry with her for it but I can't have her arrested."

"I know." Kiyoko leaned into Raido a little.

"I will, of course, ask her to leave. And you can come home with us." He looked at her and then Raido.

"No father. I'm staying here." Her voice was quiet.

He looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with Raido. And I'm staying here and making a life with him."

Kunio looked at Raido as if he was inspecting him. "And you. Do you love her?"

Raido put his arm around her shoulders, "I do Kunio. Very much so."

"But you only just met! How can that be?"

"I know, father. We aren't making any decisions that can't be changed yet. But I am staying." Kiyoko sighed. "Why don't we help you find the Inn? You all look so tired. We can talk more in the morning."

Her brothers looked at each other and then at her.

"What's wrong? Why do you look like that?" She asked, starting to worry.

"Well," her father said, "it's a little embarrassing. We did well in the Land of Snow selling hides and such, and even secured a few new clients. But we got robbed and lost most of the money we made yesterday. We stopped here but when you found us we were counting what we had left to see if we could eat. We can't afford the Inn, we were going to camp outside town."

"That's terrible. No one was hurt?" She looked them over a little more carefully.

"No, we weren't hurt, they just took our money. We should have paid for an escort but I thought it would be safer."

Raido cleared his throat. "I have an idea." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"That's a great idea, Raido!" She turned to her father. I've decided to move in with Raido, now father, don't say a word, I'm twenty-eight. But I haven't moved out of the place that I found when I first got here yet. We had just decided today that I would move at all. So you three can stay at my place, it's not huge but it's warm and dry and it's free!"

Her father didn't look happy, and Raido wondered if he was going to get attacked by the old farmer. Instead he turned to Raido. "I hope you will treat my daughter with respect young man. She's a treasure to me."

"She's a treasure me also, Takenaka-san. I will defend her with my life, if I have to."

Her father smiled at him. "Then we have an understanding."

Kiyoko was standing up, "Come on. It's late and you three look tired."

They led them to her little apartment where she let them in and showed them around. "Now, we'll be by in the morning but we both have to work so you'll have to wait until afternoon to visit. There's food in the fridge and towels are in the bathroom on the shelf." She hugged her father, "I love you father." Then she hugged her brothers and she and Raido let themselves out.

"I hope their ok for the night. I never imagined I see them so soon! I couldn't believe my eyes." She walked next to Raido.

"It was a surprise. I thought maybe it was the slave trader or something. You looked so scared."

"I didn't know what to think. Come on let's get home."

When they got home and were settling into bed Raido reached out to hold her. "If you want to go home for a bit it would be ok."

"I don't. I want to stay right here." And she snuggled down into his shoulder.

He held her close to him breathing in the smell of her. He was glad she wanted to stay because he didn't think he could handle her leaving.

When they got up in the morning they both hurried so they could stop over at her place and see her father and brothers before work.

"I can't believe you landed a place and a job so quickly Kiyoko. I knew you were good but really, how long have you been here?" It was Katsuro teasing her.

"Just about two weeks. I'll tell you all about it this afternoon. Watch out, it's easy to get lost here." She kissed them on the cheek. "See you after work!"

She and Raido left them, Kiyoko silently hoping they wouldn't get lost before she got out of work.

When work was over Raido met her at the base of the tower and they headed back to her place to meet up with her family.

"How do you think they did?" He looked at her as they walked.

"I just hope they didn't get lost." She laughed. But when they got there all three men were still home. "Did you stay here all day?"

"Actually, we did. We didn't have anything to do, really, except explore and we were all tired from traveling. After you left we all fell asleep again." They all laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Raido asked.

"We are. I'm afraid we ate all your food Kiyoko." Her brother Jiro looked worried.

"Oh that's fine. I hadn't done any real shopping yet and the weekend was, umm, busy."

Raido spoke up again, "why don't we all get barbecue?"

They all agreed that barbecue sounded good. Raido led the way to the restaurant and ordered for them all. "Takenaka-san, do you want some sake?" He looked at her father.

"Maybe after we've eaten. Thank you." He smiled at Raido, he liked this young man that had stolen his daughters heart. And he saw how much they loved each other in how they looked at each other. "So, tell me about this life you are building so quickly here, Kiyoko."

"Well, there isn't much to tell. The Hokage really did it all for me. She found me a job and my place, which I will be giving up when you leave. Everyone here is very friendly and have been very welcoming to me."

"Hmm. And you, Raido. What do you do for work?"

Raido shifted, "I'm a ninja, specifically a Hokage guard." He knew that Iwa ninja had a bad reputation and he worried what Kiyoko's father might think.

Kunio's eyes narrowed, "A ninja, huh?"

"Father. Ninja here are very different from in Iwa. Every one of them has been nice, and they all stepped up to keep me safe. There is even a girl ninja named Sakura, her hair is pink and she is amazingly strong! But she is the sweetest girl you've ever met."

"Hmm." Her father seemed unconvinced and he watched Raido as they ate their food.

Suddenly Kiyoko found herself sandwiched between two men, she looked to her right. Genma was pressing her into Raido. "Hi Kitten. Did you have a good day?" He rolled his senbon as he said this and winked at her.

"Hi Genma. I did." She glanced at her father who didn't look happy. "Father, this is Genma, he's Raido's best friend and one of my new friends. He helped me get settled here."

Genma straightened up and looked at the three men across the table.

" Genma, this is my father, Kunio, and my brothers, Katsuro and Jiro."

Genma greeted them, shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you. What brings you here?"

Kiyoko explained their stop to him and then turned back to her family. "Father, I know it's hard to accept them as ninja, but they're very nice."

Genma grumbled, "Don't say it so loud kitten. You'll ruin my reputation."

She laughed at this.

Kunio smiled at them "Any friend of my daughters is a friend of mine. Thank you both for helping her when we couldn't be there to do it ourselves. We owe you a great debt."

Genma and Raido both smiled at him. "The pleasure was all ours."

"But why did you call her kitten?" He looked at Genma.


	28. Chapter 28- Please Don't Ever Leave Me

"But why did you call her kitten?" He looked at Genma.

Genma shifted in his seat but Kiyoko spoke up. "When Raido found me I was covered in mud and skunk smell from my efforts to hide. He brought me back here like that. I was terribly frightened. I had only ever known Iwa ninja and on top of that I had just escaped from two men who had bought me. I'm afraid I clung to Raido a bit like a kitten. Genma nicknamed me that to tease Raido at first but it stuck, and I kind of like it now."

Katsuro smiled "She always was a nuisance, like a kitten anyway."

Kiyoko gave him an exasperated look.

Kunio looked at his daughter. Not even three weeks ago he had hugged her goodbye as he left to sell goods in the Land of Snow. In that time she'd been betrayed, abused, sold and rescued and she was now sitting between two men, ninja, who dwarfed her laughing with them and proclaiming her love for one of them. "I am very proud of your strength, Kiyoko. Your mother would be too."

"Thank you father." She turned to her brothers, "So how have you two enjoyed your trip? Jiro, this was the furthest you've been from Iwa, isn't it?"

"It is. The Land of Snow is so different." He looked at Genma and Raido, "Have either of you ever been there?"

Genma nodded, "I have been there, on missions. It is beautiful, but a little cold for my taste."

They all laughed and agreed that they preferred the warmth of the southern regions.

"I did hear a rumor about an old school friend there." Jiro said. "Remember that summer that my friend from school spent working on the farm with us?"

"You mean Deidara? The blonde one?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yeah. I ran into someone who knew him, strange isn't it? They said he had joined some group called the Akatsuki. Whatever that is. I know he went on to become a ninja after I left school. We lost touch, I was busy with farming and he was busy with training. I wonder how he's doing and what this group he's in is all about."

"That's so strange!" Kiyoko agreed. She looked at Raido and Genma, noting that they were looking a little uncomfortable. "Do you know anything about it?"

Genma got up, "I need to be at the Hokage's office in a minute. It was nice meeting you Takenaka-sama, Katsuro, Jiro." He waved as he exited the restaurant.

Kiyoko looked up at Raido, "that's strange."

Raido looked at her with a sadness in his eyes. "The Akatsuki are a terrorist organization. Genma left because he didn't want to be the one to tell you. We don't know much about them but we do know they have been seen in various places and trouble always comes with them."

Kiyoko's face fell. "I see." She looked up at her brother.

"It doesn't surprise me really." Jiro shrugged. "Don't you remember what a troublemaker he was and how mother always said he was headed for trouble?"

"I know. But he was your friend Jiro." Kiyoko felt sad for her brother.

"I have plenty of friends who aren't terrorists. And I haven't seen him in almost ten years."

Raido cleared his throat. "In reality we don't know much about them. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention what we've talked about to anyone."

Kiyoko's father nodded his head "I understand and so do my sons." They both nodded their agreement.

Kiyoko spoke up, "So when will you leave for Iwa? Tomorrow? I know you must want to get home and check on the farm very badly."

"To be honest I have my concerns. I had hoped you would be there to oversee it. Minori's daughters know little about farming and Minori even less. At least Arata is there taking care of things."

Kiyoko looked at Raido, "Arata is the farmhand my father hired to help me care for the farm in his absence."

"I think that we'll have to leave in the morning. It is about a two day trip if we move quickly and I am anxious to be home. I have a lot of business to see to when I get there."

Kiyoko reached across the table resting her hand on her fathers, "I know. You must be very anxious."

"I have decided that I will ask Minaro to leave. I will give her some money to get a start but she will never be welcome in my home again. I will however offer her daughters the option to stay. I know Katsuro has had his eye on the older one for a few months. She would make a good wife for him. Of course he'll have to decide if he can accept what her mother did to you or not and overlook it."

"I have been thinking about that also. I'll have to talk to Aki first and hear her side. It is reasonable to think that she wasn't involved at all."

"I don't think they were." Kiyoko said. "They were both surprised and saddened that Minori was talking me out alone. Neither of them seemed to realize that I wouldn't be coming back." She looked back at her father. "Thank you for everything father. It was you to helped me strong enough to survive those experiences and without them I might not ever have met Raido." She looked up at Raido, her face beaming with love for him and leaned into him.

"You're welcome child. But you are the one who made the choice to be strong." Kunio looked at her with pride. "Now I think your brothers and I need a good nights rest before we head out."

Raido and Kiyoko walked them back to her apartment where she hugged them and left them to rest.

Raido put his arm around her. "You have a nice father and nice brothers."

"Thanks."

They got up early the next morning and got ready so that they could meet her father and brothers and walk them to the village gate.

Kiyoko was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "I thought I'd pack up a bit of food for my family, for their trip. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I also slipped your father a small amount of money to purchase supplies last night. I didn't want them to be hungry. I could arrange an escort for them? If you wanted me to."

"I guess you'd have to ask them. I think they'll be ok from here."

When they arrived at the gate Kunio, Katsuro and Jiro were waiting for them. Kiyoko handed them the bundle she had prepared. "Here is some food for your trip father. Do you have everything you need?"

"I do. Thank you Raido, for the help you have given me. I am once more in your debt. If you ever find yourself in Iwagakure be sure to find me and allow me to return the favor."

"I will, Takenaka-sama."

"Please, call me Kunio. After all, we love the same sweet girl." He looked at Kiyoko with such affection that tears gathered in his eyes. "This is not goodbye child. We will see each other again."

Kiyoko hugged and kissed her father. And then she turned to each of her brothers to do the same. When she was done she stood at Raido's side and waved goodbye to them as they started off towards their home.

"Are you sure you want to stay, kitten?"

She wrapped her arms around him, "I am sure."

"I love you. Please don't ever leave me."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>HI there! 28 chapters! Whew! I had a lot of fun writing this story, not as much as the Tobirama story coming up though. I really love Tobirama! Anyway...<p>

I wanted to take this opportunity to talk about the issue of Human trafficking. You may not believe me but there are more people living in slavery today than ever before in history. You'd think we'd know better but sadly many still don't. I urge you to do a search for human trafficking. (If you search slavery you will prob get porn sites, unfortunately.) Human trafficking is a violation of our basic human right to have control of ourselves. And it offends me deeply. I hope you consider some way you can get involved to stop it. IT IS WRONG at every level! And don't think you can't do anything because you don't have money or your young or whatever! Even spreading the word helps. Let's make a difference in the world.

Phew! Sorry. I didn't write this story with a PSA in mind but it kind of happened while I was publishing it. Sorry if that was too heavy for you. My next story is called An Unexpected Romance and is a TobiramaxOC. It is also 28 chapters but no heavy message in it, just a love story! And I am currently working on a Genma story that was supposed to be a oneshot but has grown out of control. I hope you enjoy my stories and follow my profile to get all my updates.

Thanks for reading!

Love, Lady


End file.
